Nobreza das Sombras
by Aredhel Atreides
Summary: O que os unia ia muito além de profecias. Era um laço mais antigo e mais profundo. Mas sangue, ouro e paixão são elementos perigosos quando se tem poder de sobra e desejo de vingança. Sequência da Vampire Heart.
1. Diretriz

**Hallo. o/**

Yo, minha gente. :D

Eis aqui a sequência da Vampire Heart, a conclusão da bagunça que eu comecei há anos atrás. Não se preocupem, tenho certeza que essa fic correrá mais rápido, pois a maior parte das apresentações já foi feita e agora é só amarrar as pontas soltas da fic passada. Como eu já tenho quase que totalmente definido o final, acredito que tudo fluirá mais facilmente.

Ah, já peço desculpa por eventuais erros. Estou sem beta. xD

* * *

**Disclamer:**Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada

**Música Tema: **Slept So Long  
**Artista: **Korn

* * *

**Legendas:**

- blá blá blá...- diálogo

- "_bla bla bla.." _-pensamento

- _Flashback_

_- _'blá blá blá..._'- citações ou entonações._

* * *

"**A Eternidade é implacável."**

(Kain – personagem da série de vídeo game Blood Omen, Legacy of Kain)

* * *

**Enredo da Vampire Heart**

Aos que não leram, essa fic se passa em um universo alternativo, onde existem humanos e vampiros, sendo que estes são a minoria despótica, que se impôs ao mundo de forma cruel. No entanto, em um dado momento de sua história, os vampiros não conseguem mais criar descendência, nem gerando filhos e nem transformando humanos. O máximo que conseguiram foi gerar híbridos de humanos e vampiros que eram usados como servos pelos últimos.

Esse risco de extinção é amenizado quando vem a conhecimento a existência de uma profecia onde estava escrito que nasceriam jovens capazes de gerar filhos de vampiros. Essas jovens ganham o epíteto de Noivas Malditas.

Num determinado momento, a Terra e castigada por desastres naturais (chamados de O Flagelo) que fazem com que muito da tecnologia se perca e com que a maior parte da população do planeta morra, os sobreviventes da tragédia se dispersam pelo mundo. Os Vampiros (quase extintos) se tornam senhores de países da Europa e comandam esse continente. Os humanos se espalharam mais e formaram Fortificações (onde mantém o máximo de tecnologia que conseguem obter) em cada continente restante do Mundo

Séculos depois de essa profecia vir à tona, nascem as Noivas e quando crescidas, são mandadas para o exílio na Fortificação de Jerusalém, construída para mantê-las longe de ameaças. Tanto de humanos quanto de vampiros. Contudo, os vampiros infiltram seus servos na Fortificação, que é atacada por grupos compostos de exilados do regime dos vampiros. Jerusalém é destruída e as Noivas são mandadas para cada país da Europa, onde estava o seu respectivo "noivo".

A convivência era atribulada entre Noivas e Lordes, mas possível. No entanto, a obsessão com descendência faz com que os vampiros mandem as jovens para Chipre, onde ficava um laboratório financiado por eles, o Kindred, responsável por tornar a fertilização das Noivas certa e viável. Essa prisão inflama a raiva das jovens e, com a ajuda de grupos rebeldes, elas fogem de Chipre e vão para a República Tcheca.

E é desse ponto que a presente fic segue.

* * *

**Sobre os Vampiros e as Noivas:**

_VAMPIROS:_

**Ares:** Governante da Grécia (morto).

**Shion:** Governante da Alemanha.

**Mu:** Governante da Finlândia.

**Aldebaran: **Governante de Portugal

**Saga e Kanon:** Governantes da Rússia

**Máscara da Morte:** Governante da Itália

**Aioria e Aioros:** Governantes da Grã-Bretanha

**Shaka:** Governante da Áustria

**Dohko:** Governante da Bélgica

**Milo:** Governante da Romênia

**Shura:** Governante da Espanha

**Kamus:** Governante da França

**Afrodite:** Governante da Suécia

**Asmita:** Lorde maior e governante da Dinamarca.

**Albafica:** Ex-governante da Suécia, irmão mais velho de Afrodite.

**Kourin:** Ex-governante da República Tcheca.

_NOIVAS:_

**Alize Chiavani**: Refugiada. Noiva de Shura

**Alyssa L'Arc:** Morta em confronto. Noiva de Aldebaran

**Ana Vandurfe:** Morta em confronto. Noiva de Aioros

**Andrea Salvatore:** Refugiada. Noiva de Aioria

**Ariadne McLower:** Morta em confronto. Noiva de Kamus

**Dakota Itsune:** Refugiada. Noiva de Afrodite

**Letícia Carvalho:** Morta em confronto. Noiva de Saga

**Lilian Fäden Del Mondes:** Refugiada. Noiva de Dohko

**Luana Merloni:** Refugiada. Noiva de Máscara da Morte

**Nadeshiko Nakajima:** Refugiada. Noiva de Mu

**Nébula Dawson Lee:** Morta em confronto. Noiva de Shaka

**Ravena Romanof**: Refugiada. Noiva de Kanon

**Suzako Aoyama:** Refugiada. Noiva de Milo

**Valentina Saint Martin:** Refugiada e em coma. Noiva de Ares

**Veronique Saint Martin:** Refugiada. Noiva de Shion

* * *

**Cap 1 - Diretriz_  
_**

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**Walking**

_(Andando)_

**Waiting**

_(Esperando)_

**Alone without a care**

_(Só e sem me importar)_

**Hoping, hating**

_(Esperando, odiando)_

**Things I can't bare**

_(Coisas que eu não posso suportar)_

_**(01 de Janeiro de 2006)**_

_As pick-ups estavam tendo sérias dificuldades em atravessar a neve e desviar de poças congeladas. Eram 13 carros que se misturavam na negritude da noite e que rompiam o silêncio quase perpétuo do lugar. Uma vez ou outra um lobo uivava e se aproximava dos veículos, mas aqueles eram os poucos seres vivos ali._

_Há séculos atrás aquela pequena cidade fora acolhedora e viva. Aliás, toda a República Tcheca fora um país vivo e ativo, com ampla vida cultural e economia estável. Tudo mudou quando a antiga governante desapareceu. Desde então, pouco sobrou naquele lugar, que se tornou um retrato tosco de sua antiga glória._

_O lugar onde ficariam era o Castelo Frýdlant, um lugar seguro por suas paredes de pedra e por estar na fronteira com a Polônia, numa parte extrema do país que não estava perto de nenhuma área dominada pelos Lordes e por ser protegido pelas Montanhas Jideza. Os carros entraram e foram sendo colocados nas garagens, que um dia foram os enormes estábulos e depósitos. Alguns outros considerados rebeldes pelos Chefões estavam ali e auxiliaram na chegada dos oriundos de Chipre._

_Nômades e Noivas abraçavam uns aos outros, por causa do frio e da tristeza que os consumia. A liberdade viera a um preço tão alto que não era estranho que se pensasse que não tinha valido a pena, mas logo isso sumia. A Liberdade não tinha preço! Eles foram sendo levados para dentro e se chocaram com o que viram: A antiguidade do exterior era suplantada por toda a estrutura que vinha sendo montada ali. Alguns Nômades se ocuparam de ajudar na arrumação e os ciganos levaram as Noivas até o interior do castelo_

_Assim que entraram, foram cumprimentadas pela figura de uma mulher. Ela estava sentada em um divã amarelo, seu kimono vermelho ficava caído nos ombros e contrastava com a brancura de sua pele. Uma cascata de cabelos castanhos caíam em volta dela e o rosto sereno, cuja idade não se podia determinar, transmitia uma calma muito desejada. Essa pessoa tocava uma flauta e a música produzida era relaxante, reconfortante e levemente melancólica._

_- Sejam bem vindas. - a mulher abre os olhos verdes e interrompe a música. Havia algo muito familiar na voz dela. - Primeiro, deixem-me dizer como lamento pelos horrores que tiveram que passar. Só posso desejar que estadia das senhoritas aqui possa aliviar parte de sua dor._

_Ela caminhou até as moças, lenta e delicadamente, parecendo flutuar. Ela era um pouco mais alta que elas e o leve sorriso em seus lábios deixou à mostra os caninos que a denunciavam como vampira. Nenhuma das Noivas se moveu, apenas aproveitaram a aura maternal e cálida emitida daquela mulher. Por sua vez, esta observou as jovens com o mesmo olhar de uma mãe inspecionando os filhos._

_- Vejo que não descansam há muito tempo. - ela circundava as humanas. - Tsc tsc, esses nossos Nômades não são muito cuidadosos, pelo que eu vejo._

_- Ahn, se não for uma ofensa perguntar... - começa Luana._

_- Quem é a senhora? - e termina Suzako._

_A vampira ri._

_- Estava me perguntando quando essa pergunta surgiria. - ela sorri. - As senhoritas ficariam muito surpresas se eu dissesse que, de certa forma, já nos conhecemos?_

_Os olhos esbugalhados expressavam a resposta._

_- É, ficariam. - vampira segurava um risinho. - Eu me chamo Kourin Amethyst Llewellyn Himejima, mas seria mais fácil se me tratassem por Kourin apenas._

_- Prazer. - respondem as humanas. _

_- O que a senhora quis dizer com "já nos conhecemos?" - questiona Alize._

_- Ah, sim. - a fala de Kourin sai como se ela tivesse esquecido de algo banal. - Podem chamar-me de Kourin, ou de Blanche, como estão acostumadas._

_As que tinham onde sentar caíam sobre os objetos. As que não tinham permaneciam estáticas no chão. Blanche? O Blanche? Era uma mulher! Dizer que aquilo foi um choque seria um eufemismo estúpido. Ninguém poderia imaginar aquilo. Algumas cabeças das Noivas rodopiavam em volta daquela informação._

_- A senhora é o Blanche. - sussurra Veronique, que acabou sendo ouvida pela vampira._

_- Em que momento eu disse ser um homem, querida? - replica Kourin, sorrindo gentilmente. - "Que gracinhas! Tinha me esquecido como é bom lidar com crianças. Sempre tão impressionáveis."_

_O único problema no pensamento era que nenhuma daquelas figuras eram crianças. Se bem que, se comparados a vampira, a maior parte dos seres humanos, híbridos e até mesmo vampiros seriam crianças._

_- "Será que Dominic é mulher também?"_

_O pensamento quase coletivo é respondido quando uma figura vestida de branco pula para dentro do cômodo através de uma janela aberta. As jovens pulam de susto com a dita aparição e mais ainda com a máscara no rosto. Kourin percebe isso._

_- Seria de muito bom tom remover essa máscara. - comentava a vampira._

_A "aparição" acena e retira o capuz branco que lhe cobria a cabeça. Ao fazer isso, longuíssimos e lindos fios azuis caem sobre a roupa. No dito instante, havia dez Noivas ali. Melhor dizendo, nove, pois Valentina fora levada para um quarto. Quando aquela beleza azul surgiu, três Noivas deixaram os queixos caírem._

_- Respondendo ao pensamento das senhoritas. - fala Dominic. - Eu sou um homem._

_A resposta rendeu mais três queixos caídos. Quando a máscara foi retirada, exibindo um rosto estupidamente lindo decorado com olhos vermelhos, o saldo foi de nove queixos caídos e corações acelerados. Por mais engraçada que fosse a cena, Dominic optou por manter a seriedade._

_- Permitam que eu me apresente. - ele removia a vestimenta branca. - Meu nome é Magnus Erik Fältskog, mas podem chamar-me de-_

_- Albafica. - diz Dakota._

_Aquele vampiro era uma figura sobre a qual a irlandesa comentara com as amigas, o "falecido" irmão de Afrodite. Aquele seria o legítimo governante da Suécia. Se elas não tivessem boa saúde, teria sido presenciada ali uma sucessão de paradas cardíacas, eram muitas surpresas num único dia._

_- Como eu disse quando chegaram, sejam bem vindas. - Kourin retomou o fio da meada, adotando uma postura séria. - Encarem esse lugar como um refúgio._

_- Refúgio contra que? - pergunta Nadeshiko._

_- De certa forma, contra o mundo. - diz Albafica._

_- O que quer dizer? - é a vez a Lilian se manifestar._

_- Logo explicaremos. - diz Kourin. - Primeiro, descansem._

**Did you think it's cool to walk right up**

_(Você achou legal invadir)_

**To take my life**

_(Tomar controle da minha vida)_

**And fuck it up**

_(E foder com ela?)_

**Well, did you?**

_(Bem, achou?)_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fim do Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**I see hell in your eyes**

_(Eu vejo o inferno nos seus olhos)_

**Taken in by surprise**

_(Tomado pela supresa)_

**Touching you makes me feel alive**

_(Tocar você me faz sentir vivo)_

**Touching you makes me die inside**

_(Tocar você me faz morrer por dentro)_

**Rudkøbing – Ilha de Langeland – Sul da Dinamarca**

**(10 de Fevereiro de 2006)**

Era bem verdade que nenhum dos 14 vampiros que andavam por aquele pedaço de terra abandonado conseguia entender a razão daquela escolha. Por que realizar uma reunião séria no meio do nada? Nenhuma viva alma habitava aquela ilha há mais de 400 anos, devido às várias alterações climáticas que fizeram metade de Langeland ir para baixo d'água. Eles já sentiam falta de Copenhague.

No entanto, nenhum deles expunha seus pensamentos conforme caminhavam pelo chão coberto de neve, ouvindo só o barulho do mar mais ao fundo e outros barulhos naturais que empesteiam qualquer lugar onde a natureza domina. A única construção que se mantivera foi o velho moinho, de pás enferrujadas e que mal se moviam com o peso dos flocos brancos que o ocupavam.

A caminhada foi lenta, menos por causa das intempéries climáticas e mais pelo dissabor que a perspectiva de uma reunião com _ele _trazia, depois do que o ocorrera pouco tempo antes em Chipre. Aliás, aquela lembrança causava arrepios involuntários em cada um dos homens e eles sabiam, sem sombra de dúvida, que aquele era o motivo do presente encontro.

Quando o que caminhava na frente se aproximou do portão, uma força qualquer o fez abrir e nem valeria à pena elucubrar acerca de quem teria causado aquilo. Sendo assim, eles entram e vêem o abandono se manifestar nos mínimos detalhes. Caixas velhas, o cheiro do mofo e algum aroma de cadáveres de animais em decomposição, os buracos nas paredes que permitiam ao vento frio adentrar. Realmente melancólico.

O único traço de vida além deles era o daquela figura sentada sobre um velho baú, em pose de meditação e parecendo ignorar tudo e todos. Como queriam que aquilo fosse verdade...Mas a hostilidade que emanava daquele ser vestido de negro era demais para que passassem incólumes por ela. Os 14 se espalham pelo recinto e nada falam. Somente ele começava as reuniões.

- Esta ilha é deveras pacífica, não acham? – pergunta ao homem, mais para si mesmo do que para os visitantes. – Apenas a natureza e a certeza de que nada está fora do lugar devido.

Uma indireta causticante.

- Indo ao ponto que interessa: O que se passou? – ninguém e absolutamente NINGUÉM queria dizer nada. – E não preciso que me descrevam o episódio, meus subordinados já se encarregaram de fazer isso. Dito isso, quero que os senhores olhem mais a fundo o ocorrido e me digam o que de fato aconteceu.

Sabem o que era mais assustador naquilo? A mudança no discurso do homem. Sempre usando um vocabulário rebuscadíssimo e que dava a impressão de um enorme fosso entre ele e todo o resto. E era isso que tornava tudo mais palatável, a ilusão de distância, de segurança. Que foi por água abaixo com uso daquele tom direto e seco.

O questionamento do anfitrião só faz aprofundar o silêncio e incita os visitantes à reflexão. Por que aquilo aconteceu? Como elas foram capazes de conjurar um plano que escapasse aos olhos atentos dos muitos PAGOS para vigiá-las? Essas questões revolviam nas mentes dos homens há tempos. Seres seculares foram passados pra trás por molecas com poucas décadas no mundo. Eis o fato inefável que lhes irritava tanto.

- Ninguém se arrisca? – o homem quebra o silêncio. – Permitam-me: Incompetência.

Apesar das discretíssimas reações, Asmita via tudo. O peso de suas palavras sobre cada um daqueles rostos. Era-lhe completamente incompreensível como uma falha tão grotesca pudesse ter sido cometida por vampiros velhos.

- _"Claro. Eles subestimaram as mulheres"_.– um sorrisinho malévolo brota nos lábios finos e pálidos do indiano. – Acreditaram realmente que elas aceitariam, passivamente, os papéis que desejamos que elas desempenhem?

- É bem possível, senhor. – a voz baixa e cansada era de Aldebaran, escondido sob a escada que levava ao segundo andar. – Não calculamos bem.

- O óbvio não me agrada nem um pouco, Afonso _(N/A: Explicação dos nomes virá com o tempo, fiquem sossegados. xD)_ – replica o Ancião. – Contudo, aprecio sua disposição em transformar esse monólogo inútil em um verdadeiro diálogo.

- Trabalhamos pouco e deixamos tudo à mercê do destino. – Saga fitava o chão compulsivamente.

- Estão chegando perto, Nikolas. – segue o indiano. – _"Vejamos até onde esses ignorantes ver"._

- Adianta alguma coisa ficar falando! – ralha Máscara, arremessando cascalho para fora do moinho. – Já aconteceu, casp..-

Antes que ele termina, o rosto impassível surge diante da face do italiano, que perde o pouco de cor que sua dose de sangue diária lhe tinha proporcionado.

- Pietro, se não dirá nada que preste, fique em silêncio. – a serenidade com que a frase foi dita não diminuiu o impacto psicológico que ela teve sobre a pessoa para a qual ela foi dirigida. – É um conselho deveras útil.

Com a mesma velocidade, a loiro volta a seu antigo posto.

- Como já me ficou muito claro, vocês são completamente incapazes de entenderem a razão principal do fracasso retumbante que se deu em Chipre. - o Ancião volta seus olhos na direção de uma janela e suspira longamente. - Então, eu vou apenas dar algo para atiçar suas elucubrações futuras: O que vocês ofereceram a elas?

Aquela simples questão não podia ser respondida por nenhum dos presentes e Asmita sabia disso. A compreensão exigiria deles uma coisa que eles possuíam até em abundância, mas da qual não extraíram nenhum ensinamento produtivo: Relacionamento. Quando recebeu as notícias da tragédia em Chipre, o indiano perdeu-se em longa meditação sobre o assunto e apenas depois de olhar um certo retrato na parede de sua morada principal, foi que ele compreendeu a causa real daquele episódio.

Seguindo para a próxima questão da pauta, como proceder? - diz o mais velho.

**Walking**

_(Andando)_

**Waiting**

_(Esperando)_

**Alone without a care**

_(Só e sem me importar)_

**Hoping, hating**

_(Esperando, odiando)_

**Things I can't bare**

_(Coisas que eu não posso suportar)_

**I HATE YOU**

_(EU TE ODEIO)_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**I see hell in your eyes**

_(Eu vejo o inferno nos seus olhos)_

**Taken in by surprise**

_(Tomado pela supresa)_

**Touching you makes me feel alive**

_(Tocar você me faz sentir vivo)_

**Touching you makes me die inside**

_(Tocar você me faz morrer por dentro)_

**Aarhus – Dinamarca**

- Acham que isso vai dar certo?

Aioria olhava para o lado de fora da janela da sala onde estavam os Lordes, no meio da madrugada, esperando no Aeroporto de Aarhus pelos seus vôos. O aeroporto de Copenhague estava com problemas sérios devido a um acidente com uma das aeronaves, causado pelo mau tempo.

- Isso o quê? - questiona seu irmão, que estava fitando alguma coisa na parede à sua frente.

- Creio que ele esteja falando do plano do velho. - diz Afrodite ao mesmo tempo em que digitava algo no celular.

- Bom, mas arriscado. - comenta Shura, olhando para o nada. – Bastante arriscado

- E quem se importa com os riscos? – ralhou Máscara com sua sutileza habitual.

- Foi exatamente esse pensamento que arruinou tudo, cara. – comenta Dohko.

- E qualquer debate agora é inútil. – acrescenta Mu sem erguer seus olhos do livro que folheava. – Só nos resta seguir a diretriz dada

- Já que o Asmita não nos deixou outra opção. – diz Shaka num tom apático.

- Não acho que houvesse outra. – comenta Aldebaran ao mesmo tempo em que ajeitava a gola de sua camisa. – _"Na verdade, até existe...mas não vai ser nada agradável."_

- A morte de Ares ainda piorou tudo. – Kanon brincava com um isqueiro. – O velho está querendo sangue agora.

-Já era de se esperar. – Saga estalava os dedos. – Sem o Ares lá, a Grécia voltou pra domínio humano.

- Ou seja, menos um aliado pra nós. – conjectura Milo.

- mais um lugar de refúgio em potencial para elas. - adiciona Kamus.

- Além de mais uma dor de cabeça. - Shion se sentia tomado de pessimismo.

O debate dos Lordes segue até o momento em que eles embarcam para seus respectivos domínios no fim da madrugada. Todos estavam cansados, muito cansados e com as cabeças em chamas. A "sugestão" de Asmita para (re)encontrar as Noivas fora bastante simples e nada que as imensas fortunas dos vampiros não pudessem realizar; mas algo não se encaixava bem. E esse algo estava relacionado às contingências intrínsecas do plano. Por sorte, a ordem não tinha como ser cumprida imediatamente e isso lhes dava tempo pra pensar melhor.

**Did you think it's cool to walk right up**

_(Você achou legal invadir)_

**To take my life**

_(Tomar controle da minha vida)_

**And fuck it up**

_(E foder com ela?)_

**Well, did you?**

_(Bem, achou?)_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**I've slept so long without you**

_(Eu dormi por tanto tempo sem você)_

**It's tearing me apart, too**

_(Que está me destruindo também)_

**How to get this far**

_(Como chegar tão longe)_

**Playing games with this old heart**

_(Brincando com esse velho coração)_

**Castelo de Koldinghus – Dinamarca**

Deitado em uma banheira de água quente, repousando em silêncio e iluminado apenas por poucas velas, Asmita pensava. Em seus muitos séculos de vida, poucas vezes se sentira tão tenso e tão cansado. Tenso por seu plano ter falhado, quando julgou que tudo correria na mais perfeita ordem e cansado por notar que seus aliados cometiam erros banais, perdoáveis apenas quando perpetrados por inexperientes.

E isso nenhum deles era. Contudo, não demorou muito para que o Ancião notasse o quão ingênuo ele também fora, ao ignorar um dos elementos da equação. O elemento instável dela e que, tal qual sua natureza, fez tudo ruir. _Elas_. Aquelas criaturas tão esperadas que deveriam trazer de volta a bem aventurança do povo da noite. As malditas fedelhas que arruinaram uma maquinação secular!

Ao mesmo tempo em que saia da água quente e caminhava, nu, de volta para seu quarto, algo para além das Noivas passou a incomodar o indiano...uma palavra deveras incômoda: Como. Como as moças foram capazes de, num espaço curto de tempo, criar um plano de fuga que culminou em perdas consideráveis para ambos os lados (um sorriso macabro surgiu nos lábios finos do vampiro ao lembrar de que algumas Noivas também sucumbiram) e de fazer brotar uma rota de fuga eficiente?

Pois vale a pena lembrar que TODAS elas viveram a maior parte de suas ínfimas vidinhas trancadas dentro dos muros reconfortantes das Fortificações, sem conhecer nada para além das mesmas. Tal feito só foi possível com a ajuda de outros.

- Mas quem? – questiona o loiro apreciando, com sua soberba audição, o som do vento frio que ecoava na noite invernal. – A quem recorreram?

Às famílias? Pouco provável. Ele lera as fichas _(A/N: Como o Asmita é cego, nem preciso dizer que leitura é em Braille) _sobre as moças e as tinha guardadas seguramente dentro de seu armário. Pegando um roupão de veludo cinza e rumando para o mencionado móvel, o homem abre uma das portas e pega o fichário preto. Seus pés o levam rapidamente até uma poltrona confortável alocada perto da lareira, cujos estalos da madeira incendiada traziam um leve conforto.

Os nomes não estavam em ordem, mas isso era de pouca ou nenhuma importância. Ariadne McLower, Nébula Dawson Lee, Ana Vandurfe, Letícia Carvalho e Alyssa L'Arc estavam mortas e seus respectivos Lordes se ocuparam de cuidar dos trâmites funerários. Contudo, ele não lamentava essas perdas, pois elas cumpriram seus papéis, mesmo tendo morrido sem tal conhecimento. Com isso, ele seguiu para os outros arquivos.

**I've killed a million pity souls**

_(Eu matei milhões de almas medíocres)_

**But I couldn't kill you**

_(Mas não pude matar você)_

**I've slept so long without you**

_(Eu dormi por tanto tempo sem você)_

Suzako Aoyama era filha de sacerdotes, isso os tornava pessoas de posses simples, mas dependendo de quem freqüentasse o templo deles (lendo-se assim, pessoas de bom escalão), um favor poderia contribuir para levar a japonesa de volta à sua terra. Valia a pena investigar.

Andrea Salvatore foi criada por um casal de idosos, sendo que a saúde do velho homem estava debilitada e a maior parte do dinheiro da família empenhada na cura do enfermo. Isto posto, a probabilidade de receita despendida com uma volta da jovem lhe parecia bem distante.

Dakota Itsune vinha de uma família de boas posses, mas já era de conhecimento público que a relação da moça com seus pais adotivos se desgastara quando eles lhe contaram sobre sua origem. Contudo, a tragédia pode ter dirimido as rusgas do passado e que a irlandesa já estivesse de volta à casa paterna.

Luana Merloni era órfã e sua "família" terrena era composta pelas freiras do convento onde passou boa parte da vida. Mais uma que valia atenção. Não tanto por si mesma, mas se a Ordem a qual o convento estava ligado fosse influente, também poderia ser um problema. Outra sem raízes era Ravena Romanof, cujo orfanato onde foi deixada no Egito agora estava enfrentando sérios problemas (o que poderia ser de muita ajuda...).

Alize Chiavani era carta fora do baralho quando o assunto era ajuda externa, mais uma desafortunada sem família e cujos contatos eram alguns poucos de Varsóvia. Lilian Fäden Del Mondes vinha de uma família de classe média e habitante do outro lado do oceano, ou seja, probabilidade de ter alguma ajuda deles beirava o zero.

As irmãs Valentina e Veronique Saint Martin eram também órfãs e oriundas da mesma classe média. Por fim, havia Nadeshiko Nakajima, que apesar de pertencer a uma família rica e influente, foi deserdada pelo pai e nem tinha como contar com os membros de sua banda. Uma vez que ela se desfez pouco depois da ida das Noivas para Jerusalém.

Tendo analisado novamente os dados, Asmita outra vez se perde em pensamentos, mas isso não dura muito, visto que o sono matinal se aproximava. Fechando as pesadas cortinas e seguindo para sua cama, o indiano se permite descansar e ignorar um envelope pardo que fora escorregado por debaixo de sua porta em algum momento da noite.

**I see hell in your eyes**

_(Eu vejo o inferno nos seus olhos)_

**Taken in by surprise**

_(Tomado pela supresa)_

**Touching you makes me feel alive**

_(Tocar você me faz sentir vivo)_

**Touching you makes me die inside**

_(Tocar você me faz morrer por dentro)_

* * *

**Continua**


	2. Ordens

**Hallo. o/**

Se o Universo deixar: Boas Festas pra todos! \o/

Se não: Feliz Apocalipse para nós! XD

* * *

**Disclamer:**Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada

**Legendas:**

- blá blá blá...- diálogo

- "_bla bla bla.." _-pensamento

- _Flashback_

_- _'blá blá blá..._'- citações ou entonações._

* * *

**Cap 2 – Ordens**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Sibéria – Rússia**

Os gêmeos se isolaram no último vagão do Expresso Transiberiano e cuidavam de seus afazeres governamentais. Kanon respondia e-mails e Saga assinava alguns documentos oficiais. O mais velho olhava intensamente para sua assinatura em um papel aleatório.

- Passam os séculos e não consigo me acostumar... – ele falara alto e chamara a atenção do irmão. – Estranho...

- Deu pra falar sozinho agora? – o mais novo estava acomodado em uma poltrona nos fundos do vagão.

- Leonid Novakovsky, acho que não conheço essa pessoa.

Kanon entendera finalmente e fechou momentaneamente seu laptop. Sua mão direita ruma por seus cabelos e ele suspira cansado.

- Todos nós sabemos que _"Quando em Roma, aja como os romanos"_. – um dito bem apropriado para o momento. – Acha que conseguiríamos nos entender com os russos se assinássemos como gregos?

- Eu sei bem o porquê de fazermos isso. – replica Saga.

- Então porque esse momento de filosofia? – questiona o mais novo.- Esqueceu qual o seu nome natural? É isso? Caso seja, eu posso te dizer.

- Não seja ridí-

As palavras de resposta são cortadas quando os olhos azuis de Saga se prendem ao que estava do lado de fora da janela. Uma pequena caravana, liderada por um homem ruivo trajando uma chokha _(N/A: é uma espécie de túnica)_ azul e um chapéu de pelos da mesma cor. Apenas sua visão privilegiada o permitia perceber aquela figura no meio da noite sombria da Sibéria.

- Cossacos _(N/A:__são um povo nativo das__estepes__das regiões do sudoeste da __Europa, que se estabeleceram mais tarde nas regiões do interior da Rússia asiática)._– Kanon também observava aquela pessoa. – Um problema sério.

- São um grupo pequeno. – o mais velho não se sentia disposto a uma briga. – _"Mas concordo com ele, cossacos são um problema."_

- Um grupo pequeno de vampiros. – os olhos do mais novo se avermelharam. – Muito tranquilizador.

O telefone celular do Lorde mais velho toca e os poucos segundos de conversa com o interlocutor deixam o vampiro com um humor sorumbático.

- O que foi dessa vez? – questiona seu irmão.

- Leonid e Vladmir Novakovsky são chamados para irem depressa a Moscou. – ele queria muito jogar o telefone pela janela. – Lorde Thomas Niels Albrecht mandou uma ordem.

O humor de Kanon copia o seu.

- E pelo visto...- ele apoia a cabeça nas mãos. – É aquilo que não queríamos fazer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Vaduz – Liechtenstein**

**(20 de fevereiro)**

Oficialmente, aquele belo e discreto Principado não existia mais. Sua família real há muito se fora e a população se dispersara pelo resto que sobrara do mundo; o que não era muito a bem da verdade. Contudo, o velho castelo Vaduz ainda tinha sua utilidade. Servia como ponto de encontro dos Lordes quando queriam estar longe das maquinações de Asmita.

Ah, o velho sanguessuga. A sombra que nem os séculos daqueles 14 homens foi capaz de apagar. Ele estava sempre presente, de um meio ou de outro, como um mau hábito. Era nisso que pensava Aldebaran, dirigindo solitariamente seu carro pela subida escura e silenciosa que o levaria ao ponto de encontro. A lua estava bonita naquela noite gelada e o vampiro se pegava fitando-a com alguma frequência, como se procurasse em sua companheira celeste uma resposta à pergunta que lhe afligia a alma.

Os portões do castelo se abriram e ele foi estacionar o veículo, sendo recepcionado por uma moça de tez escura (incomum naquelas paragens) que lhe indicou qual seria seu quarto naquela noite. Por breves momentos, algo em si não simpatizou muito com aquela pessoa, mas sua educação o impediu de agir em razão disto. Afinal, a pobre garota nada lhe tinha feito.

- Estou muito atrasado? – perguntou ele enquanto fitava compulsivamente a pele do pescoço da jovem e se deliciava no reconfortante aroma de madeira antiga.

- Um pouco, senhor. – havia na voz dela um forte sotaque que ele não conseguia diferenciar. – O Lorde da Itália já expressou seu desagrado quanto a isso algumas vezes.

Um breve sorriso surgiu no sorriso do brasileiro.

- Imagino que sim. – os poucos metros que restavam até à sala de reuniões lhe permitiram seguir seu escrutínio sobre sua guia. Olhos amendoados, pele curtida de sol, sotaque forte. – _"De onde você é?"_

- Chegamos, senhor.

Ela abre a porta e se despede dele com uma breve mesura. O vampiro se responsabiliza por fechar as portas e é logo "brindado" com o olhar feroz Máscara da Morte, sentado na janela e fumando um cigarro.

- Se perdeu no caminho, _cazzo_?

- Não, só tive que fazer uma parada pra abastecer. – não que tivesse alguma razão específica pra responder, mas tampouco desejava passar por desleixado. – Podemos começar?

Todos sentaram-se à mesa cumprida de pinho.

- Os nossos investigadores em Chipre não nos trouxeram nada de muito útil. – diz Saga. – Supuseram apenas que elas tiveram ajuda interna para escapar.

- E a explosão do monastério também não ajuda. – segue o outro geminiano. – Muitas provas úteis morreram com o fogo.

- As autópsias nas Noivas não revelaram nada que já não soubéssemos. – fala Mu, que se arrepiara discretamente com a menção dos cadáveres. – Estavam saudáveis e com sinais dos remédios do tratamento que faziam.

- As agências de notícias de Chipre seguem afirmando que foi um acidente. Um escapamento na tubulação de gás que causou aquele horror. Lugares antigos seriam mais suscetíveis a problemas desse tipo. - completa Shura.

- O que mais me incomoda é que os funcionários do monastério tenham ajudado. – comenta Aioros. – Todos ali pareciam afinados com o nosso intuito.

- Basta que alguns poucos tenham se apiedado delas para a 'mágica' acontecer. – conclui Afrodite.

- Explique. – pede Aioria.

- Simples: Moças jovens e assustadas, presas num lugar desconhecido e sem saberem a razão. Bastariam uma mãe típica, um pai devoto ou um amigo caridoso pra tentar aliviá-las dessa situação. – diz Kamus.

- Na melhor das hipóteses. – começa Milo. – Outras coisas podem ter sido 'negociadas' entre elas e os funcionários.

Aquela perspectiva causa um dissabor coletivo no recinto. Todos projetando em suas mentes cenas que nem eles conseguiram realizar enquanto tiveram suas Noivas em suas mãos. Em outros momentos, aquele pensamento do governante da Romênia seria desconsiderado em função da sexualidade extremamente aflorada do vampiro. Entretanto, dadas às circunstâncias, fazia certo sentido enveredar por essa linha de pensamento. A força do sexo e do sangue nunca pode ser ignorada e, quando tal coisa é tentada, muito frequentemente descamba em fracasso.

- Alguma delas seria capaz disso? – questiona Shaka.

- Alyssa. – diz Aldebaran, culpado por denegrir a imagem de uma morta.

- Dakota. – Afrodite sentira-se neutro ao responder.

- Veronique. – a voz de Shion saiu azeda.

- Nébula. – Shaka se arrependeu mentalmente de ter feito a pergunta.

- Ariadne. – completa Kamus.

- Curioso notar que só duas delas seguem vivas. – comenta Máscara.

Havia uma malícia implícita naquele dizer. Apenas as "avançadinhas" haviam sido castigadas, as outras, as "inocentes" se mantiveram intactas e vivas. Provavelmente também longe de mãos intrusas.

- Acho que isso é o que menos importa agora. – manifestaram-se Dohko e seu bom senso. - A questão é: Como trazê-las de volta?

- Precisamos primeiro saber ONDE elas estão! – enfatiza Aioria. – E isso é um problema.

- Creio que podemos excluir as Fortificações. – complementa Shura – Elas não voltariam para um lugar onde são consideradas como mortas.

- E onde são conhecidas. – diz Kanon.

- Na verdade, bastaria que elas fossem para um lugar diferente de onde viveram. – conclui Mu.

- Nem tanto, a vida nas Fortificações não é barata. – Kamus bebe de um cálice com sangue.

- E elas não tinham dinheiro. – completa Milo.

- Algumas trabalhavam e nós cometemos a burrice de não ficar de olho nas contas delas.

Aquele simples comentário de Shion faz com que mais um item seja adicionado à lista de amadorismos cometidos por eles. Pois, somado ao dinheiro que algumas tinham, um outro quinhão foi adicionado por eles como "presente de boas vindas".

- Que estarão vazias à essa altura. – Aldebaran começa a estalar os dedos das mãos compulsivamente.

- Vou para Chipre essa semana e tentarei ver com o banco de lá os dados das movimentações bancárias delas. – Dohko lia algo em seu celular. – Pode ser que algo útil surja.

- Investigadores nas Fortificações podem ajudar também. – Afrodite brincava com uma moeda que tirara do bolso. – Pode ser que elas tenham feito algum contato com alguém.

A conversa seguiu longamente e ninguém saía da sala. Do lado de fora da mesma, aquela gentil moça que guiara Aldebaran até a sala de reuniões agora arrumava flores em um vaso, mas o gesto era automático. A cabeça dela estava em outro lugar. Melhor dizendo, com outra pessoa. Uma voz ecoava na mente da mulher.

- _"Novidades, amor?"_– em uma saleta escuta num castelo distante da República Tcheca, estava o dono da voz.

- _"Habib, é pior do que pensávamos."_ – as mãos femininas tremiam levemente e se moviam com menos destreza agora. – _"Eles vão caçá-las!"_

- _"Caçá-las? O que quer dizer?"_ – questiona o homem.

- _"Literalmente o que eu disse"._ – a mulher apoia as mãos no móvel onde estava o vaso. – _"Caça ao tesouro!"_

Aquela palavra caiu como uma bomba na distante República Tcheca.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Malmö - Suécia**

O jogo entre o Malmö Redhawks e o Karlskrona _HK (N/A: são times de hockey no gelo reais. ;D) _havia acabado de terminar e os espectadores da primeira equipe saiam felizes com mais uma vitória. Demorou uns 15 minutos até que a maior parte das luzes se apagasse e o silêncio imperasse dentro da Malmö Arena.

Do alto e na tranquilidade de um dos camarotes, dois vampiros fitavam o ambiente agora solitário do complexo esportivo. Aldebaran terminava de beber de um cálice de sangue e Afrodite terminava de se comprazer com a vitória da equipe pela qual torcia. Este estava largado em uma confortável cadeira acolchoada.

- Nunca pensei que você fosse apegado a esportes. – comenta o brasileiro. – Ainda mais um agitado como este.

- E qual esporte você associa a mim?

- Patinação no gelo. – brinca o mais alto poucos segundos depois de se desviar de um disco atirado pelo outro Lorde.

- Imbecil. – replica o sueco. – Mas voltando ao assunto, eu não sou muito afeito a esportes, mas aprendi a gostar deste.

- Na sua próxima visita a Portugal, verei se te levo ao Estádio do Dragão _(N/A: Esse é o estádio do Porto). _– diz Aldebaran – É um ótimo programa.

- Pra quem gosta de futebol, é claro. Não é muito a minha praia, mas considere o convite aceito.

- Ótimo. – o brasileiro abre a porta do camarote. – Podemos partir ou seu orgasmo pós-partida AINDA exige nossa presença?

Uma risada longa sai da boca de Afrodite e os dois rumam para fora da Arena, onde restavam alguns torcedores. Os vampiros seguem caminhando calmamente pelas ruas agitadas em torno do complexo esportivo e apreciam a agitação da noite gelada, até uma ligação feita para Afrodite iniciar a mudança no ambiente.

Durante a maior parte dos 18 minutos de ligação, Aldebaran procurou não dar muita atenção ao que o amigo respondia ou a suas reações, mas algo em seu âmago dizia que aquilo não terminaria particularmente bem. Dito e feito. Findo o contato, o sueco tira o chip do telefone e atira longe o aparelho.

- Más notícias...

Nada como uma colocação retórica para iniciar uma conversa.

- Você nem imagina. – Afrodite leva as mãos aos cabelos. – O pessoal do Banco Vasa-Ekberg terminou as investigações.

- Sobre as contas delas?

- Sim.

- E o que descobriram?

- Rigorosamente nada.

- Isso quer dizer...

- Exatamente! – berra o vampiro. – Elas fizeram a limpa nas contas pouco antes do evento em Chipre.

- Ou seja, elas nos passaram a perna em mais uma coisa. – o brasileiro buscava se manter calmo. – _"Será um sinal?"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Innsbruck – Áustria**

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – os olhos negros de Shura apreciavam a arquitetura gótica da Hofkirche _(N/A: Essa construção existe mesmo)._

- À vontade. – mesmo pertencendo a outra religião, até mesmo Shaka era capaz de apreciar a solenidade da velha catedral.

- O que você fez com as coisas dela?

- Dela?

- Não se faça de desentendido. – Shura foi andando até perto do altar. Ali, se ajoelhou e fez o sinal da cruz.

- Algumas eu doei. – o indiano seguia sentando em um dos velhos bancos de madeira. – Outras poucas ainda estão comigo.

- Entendo.

Os dois se calam e ouvem o badalar dos velhos sinos. Haviam se encontrado ali por uma predileção particular do espanhol. Ele era incompreensivelmente apegado à igrejas, mas bem que aquela vinha a calhar. O padre era um velho amigo de Shaka e não se opôs à realização do encontro ali.

- O que motivou essa pergunta? – o indiano estava começando a se incomodar com o cheiro das velhas que ardiam no altar. Nesse tempo entre o começo dos sinos e a pergunta do Lorde da Áustria, Shura rezava.

- Sinceramente? – ele faz um último sinal da cruz. – Por vezes, me pego pensando que elas estão mortas.

Era um pensamento pavoroso.

- Não é o único, mas prefiro manter minha crença na perseverança delas.

- É mesmo? – Shura se encaminha até o banco onde estava o loiro e se senta no encosto do banco à frente do outro vampiro. – E por que?

- Para alguém tão apegado à fé, me surpreende tanto ceticismo vindo de você. – havia uma ironia latente naquela resposta.

- Não seja ridículo.

- Mas respondendo à sua pergunta: Creio que elas estejam vivas por um motivo simples. – Shaka abre os olhos sem motivo nenhum. – Nós demos condições para isso.

- Explique.

- Eu conclui que tudo que nós fizemos a elas serviu como combustível para a fuga e agora serve de alimento para a raiva delas. – era curioso admitir isso. – Pois eu acredito piamente que é isso que elas sentem agora.

- Realmente. – comenta o espanhol. – Elas quererão nosso sangue.

- De fato.

- Acha que isso vai trazê-las de volta para nós?

- Apego-me com afinco a isso.

Os dois se levantam e vão saindo da Igreja, pois logo começaria a missa e isso era algo que Shaka, absolutamente, não conseguiria suportar. Poucos metros de distância da entrada da igreja, os vampiros testemunham um pequeno acidente entre dois ciclistas que logo descambou para uma briga coletiva.

- Como governante, não seria dever seu evitar conflitos? – ahh, nada como uma dose de sarcasmo.

- Seria, mas eu prefiro deixar a seleção natural trabalhar.

- Como você é insensível! – o espanhol finge indignação.

- Insensível? Não. – o indiano olha de soslaio para a contenda. – Apenas prático. Além do mais, se eu interferir, não creio que alguém sairá vivo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Kauniainen - Finlândia**

- É um belo lugar. – Dohko admirava a lua refletida nas águas do lago Gallträsk. – Relaxante.

- E relaxar é algo que não conseguimos fazer a um bom tempo. – conclui Mu, sentado num banco, à beira do mencionado lago.

Uma das vantagens trazidas pelo frio da noite finlandesa era a pouca disposição que ela incitava nas pessoas, particularmente no que tange a passeios e programas à luz do luar. Mesmo que o inverno já estivesse perto do fim, aquela semana fora potencialmente fria. Isso concedia aos vampiros toda a privacidade que podiam desejar.

- Você acha que estamos prosseguindo de maneira correta? – Mu quebra o silêncio.

- Em relação a que?

- Elas.

O chinês demora um tempo para responder.

- Sinceramente não sei. – o vampiro pega uma pedrinha e arremessa-a contra o espelho d'água. – Tudo parece errado.

- Realmente. – atesta o governante da Finlândia. – Devo admitir que sempre me considerei alguém de bom senso, mas parece que ele não está valendo de nada.

- Creio termos chegado a um ponto em que o bom senso vale muito pouco.

- O que quer dizer?

- Já não temos como voltar atrás no que decidimos em Vaduz. – comenta o chinês. – Além disso, esperamos tempo demais por isso. Seria desperdiçar séculos e dinheiro.

- Eu não quero encontrar minha Noiva só por isso. – confessa Mu.

- É mesmo? E qual seria o outro motivo? – Dohko estava realmente surpreso.

- Creio que, em algum nível, eu goste dela.

Curioso como a distância e a perda eram capazes de pôr as coisas em perspectiva.

**Continua...**


	3. De ânimos e melancolia

**Hallo. o/**

Estava demorando para elas darem o ar de suas graças, não? xD

Vocês já devem ter notado que os momentos com as Noivas e com os vampiros não são simultâneos, mas esse recurso serve pra mostrar a vida de cada lado até o momento em que o tempo correrá junto.

* * *

**Disclamer:**Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada

**Legendas:**

- blá blá blá...- diálogo

- "_bla bla bla.." _-pensamento

- _Flashback_

_- _'blá blá blá..._'- citações ou entonações._

* * *

**Cap 3 – De ânimos e melancolia**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Frýdlant v Čechách – República Tcheca**

**(04 de Março de 2006)**

As moças acordaram com o latir dos cães do lado de fora e um sol tímido se exibia por detrás das pesadas nuvens, o vento se mostrava pelos detritos e folhas que carregavam. Alguns pares de olhos se abriam, outros ignoravam solenemente o chamado do dia e permaneciam cerrados. Os pesados cobertores de lã, por vezes, não pareciam dar conta do recado e faziam suaves barulhos com os movimentos das que ocupavam as camas.

O frio era uma constante e por algumas razões. A primeira era o próprio clima, o inverno na República Tcheca é severo e ainda mais quando se vive num castelo do século XII, sem o aquecimento devido e que está localizado perto de uma cadeia de montanhas. O vento, por vezes, chegava a ser cortante e fazia doer os ossos, a pele ressecava, as vias nasais idem. O quarto designado para elas também não contribuía muito com o aquecimento. Era amplo, com paredes de pedra e pinturas gastas. A pesada porta de carvalho tinha alguns entalhes e uma maçaneta de ferro, diante da mesma estava a lareira; à esquerda desta estava uma cômoda grande que compunha um L com uma cômoda na outra parede, onde estava a janela.

Na parede oposta estavam duas camas de casal e na mesma parede da porta estavam outras duas camas de casal, além de uma cama de solteiro. Os móveis vieram de alguns dos outros tantos cômodos do lugar, que se dividiam entre saletas, quartos, depósitos, banheiros, lavabos e até uma capelinha adorável. Poucos eram os cômodos utilizáveis

A janela dava para o pátio central do castelo, à leste da entrada principal. A oeste ficavam outros alojamentos e almoxarifados, por assim dizer. Ao norte ficavam a enfermaria e a área "social" do castelo, onde se davam reuniões e outros encontros. Mais ao fundo, ficavam os estábulos e um estacionamento. Toda a ala leste era destinada apenas à residência.

O castelo ficava na cidadela de mesmo nome, onde certos víveres eram obtidos e era um dos poucos lugares onde se podiam passear com tranqüilidade. Depois do episódio fatídico em Chipre, as Noivas souberam de sua situação tensa. Além da morte de amigos e aliados, também foram jogadas em um mundo de problemas políticos e manipulações.

Resumindo muito a ópera, elas valiam seus pesos em ouro, pois Lordes tinham colocados suas polícias secretas em busca delas. Depois da morte de algumas delas, da invalidez de uma e da morte de um dos vampiros chefes, encontrá-las se tornou mais do que imprescindível. Tornou-se uma Cruzada pessoal de cada governante. Além das contendas políticas, as moças se tornaram familiares dos muitos grupos de oposição aos Lordes, em particular daquele que as havia tirado do cativeiro em Nicósia, o Bashshar. O mais incrível foi descobrir que um dos vampiros do grupo era filho de sua anfitriã. Aliás, os anfitriões das Noivas são um assunto à parte.

Albafica ou Magnus Erik era o antigo governante da Suécia, irmão mais velho de Afrodite e um dos seres mais complexos que se podia encontrar no mundo. De uma beleza estapafúrdia e que fez com que ele habitasse os delírios eróticos de metade das garotas. Sua personalidade arredia e presença imponente o tornavam irresistível, que se tornava mais intensa com aquele conhecimento acumulado pelos séculos. Kourin era ex-mulher de Asmita e antiga governante da República Tcheca, lugar que se tornou um ponto de encontro dos rebeldes e opositores dos regimes. Alguém que conseguia impor autoridade apenas estando presente e que, por vontade própria, assumiu uma função quase maternal para com as Noivas. Uma mãe atenta e severa, que sabia o que queria e se dava ao luxo de ser autoritária algumas vezes.

Sendo sincera, a vida ali não era das mais fáceis. As Noivas, no seu geral, não vinham de famílias ricas, mas viveram as maiores partes de suas vidas dentro de Fortificações e casas normais, e logo depois, foram transportadas para as riquezas dos castelos dos vampiros. Por isso, o dia a dia do Frýdlant era bastante adverso para elas. Uma batida violenta na porta fez com que qualquer sombra de sono fosse embora.

- Estou de mau humor. – disse a mulher de cabelos curtos e loiros, com uma cicatriz horizontal acima do nariz. – Assim sendo, LEVANTEM!

- Bom dia pra você também, Yasmim. – boceja uma italiana, de cabelos castanho-avermelhados, ao mesmo tempo em que coça os olhos.

- Não abusa da sorte, Alize. – diz a primeira moça a se levantar, uma inglesa de cabelos violeta.

- Que horas são? – questiona uma japonesa de cabelos negros, que caminhava para uma das estantes.

- 6:15, Suzako. – responde uma francesa de cabelos castanhos, que se espreguiçava e, sem querer, acerta a mulher ao seu lado.

- Cuidado, Veronique! – reclama uma japonesa de cabelos negros e franja vermelha.

- Sem arrumar briga de manhã, Nadeshiko. – brinca uma italiana de cabelos castanho-claros.

- Santa Luana querendo evitar brigas. – diz uma francesa de cabelos castanho escuros.

- Ela não consegue evitar, Ravena. – diz uma 3ª italiana de cabelos de tons acobreados.

- Exatamente, Andrea. – comenta uma irlandesa de cabelos prateados

- Encerrando o papo, Dakota. - ralha Yasmim, que vai até a cortina pesada e a abre com violência. – Vocês têm 10 minutos pra se arrumarem e me encontrarem para o café!

A loira sai e deixa as Noivas se distribuírem pelos banheiros e cômodos da ala leste, com pressa e objetivo claros; perturbar Yasmim em um dia ruim se provara uma coisa tão racional quanto tentar desarmar uma ogiva nuclear. A integrante do Bashshar não era conhecida por sua gentileza. Quando bateram os 10 minutos precisos, as Noivas já estavam no refeitório, apenas esperando pelos outros humanos e híbridos do castelo para comer. Logo que chegaram, elas descobriram que o castelo servira de ponto de descanso para vários grupos nômades e rebeldes da Europa, por muitos anos.

Três híbridos importantes moravam no Frýdlant. Yuzuriha Yiren, que auxiliara as Noivas na fuga de Chipre e, há muito, trabalhava para Kourin. Além dela, também se deve lembrar dos irmãos Sasha e Alone Fältskog, órfãos transformados e adotados por Albafica. A dupla agia basicamente como espiões, pois suas aparências gentis nunca erguiam suspeita. Além disso, ambos estavam acostumados a encenação, recurso a que recorriam com frequência. Até mesmo quando agiam com seu pai adotivo.

Como já dito, parte do Bashshar também morava ali: Yasmim Gallas, franco-argelina e aquela a quem as Noivas (secretamente) apelidaram de Iron Maiden; Liu Feng, o chinês de personalidade brusca de dono da voz mais sonora do lugar. Esses dois ficaram responsáveis por ensinarem as jovens a lutarem. Do mesmo bando, havia Khadija Al-Salah, filha do líder do Bashshar. A principal habilidade dessa egípcia era a diplomacia, conseguir dialogar com quem quer que fosse. Ela também era esposa de Awad. Esse, na realidade, se chamava Seth Niels Himejima Albrecht, mas mudou de nome por questões de segurança. Mesmo usando outro nome, esse vampiro continuava sendo um boêmio e namorador.

Pouco depois que chegaram, houve um episódio problema e emblemático com um recém-desperto vampiro, que os irmãos Fältskog tinham trazido da Suécia _(N/A: Fato ocorrido no cap 16 da Vampire Heart.)_. Em uma noite, um vampiro de cabelos castanhos e olhos vermelhos quase avançou em Khadija, quando ela o abraçou. Foi preciso que Albafica interviesse para evitar uma tragédia. A egípcia disse que apenas tinha abraçado o marido, Albafica ficou sem entender e o vampiro disse que nem a conhecia. Apenas depois de dois dias, com chegada de Awad e um reencontro familiar de séculos é que se entendeu o motivo da confusão: o recém-desperto se chamava Avner Niels Himejima Albrecht e era o irmão gêmeo de Awad. O mais interessante era a diferença de personalidade, Avner era contido e formal e seu irmão já fora descrito aqui.

Quanto aos gêmeos, a função principal era dar aula de História. Literalmente. Mesmo com pouco tempo, as Noivas em quase nada da história dos vampiros. Sem entrarem ainda no mérito, os irmãos tinham sido tácitos em dizer que pouco havia de mágico no nascimento delas, mas a explicação precisaria ser combinada com outras informações que faltavam.

No presente dia, um grupo de cossacos estava hospedado no castelo e trazia coisas necessárias como combustíveis, algumas armas e roupas, além de lindíssimas garrafas de vodka que seriam esvaziadas com empenho. Um dos membros do grupo explicou que o seu grupo era contrário aos Lordes da Rússia, por terem sido fiéis ao governo russo que antecedeu ao Flagelo. Quando os gêmeos assumiram o poder, a falta de acordo fez com que os cossacos fossem considerados inimigos do regime. De todos os grupos contra-Lordes que agiam, a União Cossaca era o único grupo de maioria vampira, mas mantinham intensa relação com o povo Ruska Roma, os ciganos russos. Tamanha era essa aliança que era comum que eles casassem entre si.

Após os devidos cumprimentos, os hóspedes se ocuparam de devorar o café da manhã. Café, pão quente, presunto, ovos...e outras coisas que pudessem aquecer e dar disposição para o dia. Esse era um momento sempre animado, a conversa rolava solta e havia muita descontração. Não era por antipatia nem nada no estilo, mas Noivas e cossacos se sentavam em mesas separadas. O problema maior era a barreira lingüística, já que muitos dos russos falavam vários idiomas diferentes e poucos falavam inglês. Sendo assim, as interações rolavam no limite do possível.

- Vamos terminar logo de comer e agir a vida. – Yasmim era avessa à idéia de democracia. – Já tenho as tarefas de cada uma do dia: Khadija, Ravena, Veronique e Nadeshiko irão à cidade. Compras e pegar encomendas.

- Uhul. – diz a japonesa, bem baixo e olhando entediada para o café.

- Temos tempo de escovar os dentes, pelo menos? – pergunta Veronique, em meio a um bocejo.

- Vou pensar no caso. – responde a loira, mordiscando um pedaço de pão.

- Qual é, Yasmim? Cinco minutinhos nunca mataram ninguém. – reclama Ravena, colocando uma fatia de bolo em seu prato.

- Experimenta ter uma bela hemorragia por cinco minutinhos pra ver se você não morre. – a sutileza passou longe desse comentário. – Em todo caso Alize, Lilian, Luana, Andrea e Dakota vão treinar comigo e com Liu.

- E eu fico sem fazer nada... – comentou Suzako.

- Isso é o que você pensa. – ironiza a franco-argelina – Você vai passar o dia com o Avner.

Todos ouviram o som do copo vazio bater na mesa de madeira assim que ele escapuliu da mão da japonesa.

- O que foi que eu fiz? – choraminga a filha de sacerdotes.

- Baixaria isso. – diz Veronique.

- Não é uma boa ideia. – complementa Alize.

- É péssima, na verdade. – Nadeshiko pensava em como aquilo poderia dar errado.

- Teria que melhorar muito pra ficar péssima. – diz Lilian

- Todas sabemos que Ao-chan trava na hora de falar com homens. – Dakota, secretamente, queria ver a cena.

- Não tem como apelar pra Kourin? – pede Ravena.

- Isso não é problema meu. – o tédio era palpável na voz da guerreira do Bashshar – E a chefe aprovou.

- Não quero...- choraminga Suzako.

Depois desse momento de (falta de) negociação, cada grupo foi para seu lado executar suas funções.

**OoOoOoOo**

- Chega, pelo amor de Deus! – Luana estava estirada em cima de um tatame.

- Clemência. – sussurra Alize que tentava recuperar o fôlego.

- Piedade...- a cabeça de Lilian girava

- Nem sonhem. – Yasmim bebia um copo d'água, sentada em cima de uma velha caixa de madeira.

- As crianças do Bashshar são mais resistentes que essas garotas. – Liu Feng e sua aspereza típica olhavam para as 'carcaças' das Noivas. – Vocês tem cinco minutos!

Dizendo isso, os treinadores deixaram o velho salão de reuniões e as Noivas. A sala era bem iluminada pela luz externa, mas sombria o suficiente pra se tornar inutilizável durante a noite. Velhas espadas, sacos de pancada, halteres, barras de musculação, facas, adagas e outras armas estavam penduradas. Um ambiente pouco amistoso. A rotina começou com alongamentos e uma pequena corrida em volta do cômodo, apenas para aquecer o corpo. Em seguida, deram-se pequenas aulas de defesa pessoal e no momento anterior aos apelos das jovens estava acontecendo o flagelo pessoas delas: A musculação.

Todos concordavam que o condicionamento físico das Noivas estava muito abaixo do que poderiam ser e do que PRECISAVAM ser. Muitas não aguentavam corridas ou muito peso, outras sentiam câimbras fazendo poucos esforços...Em resumo, eram aquilo a que Liu apelidou de Vítimas Profissionais. As palavras do chinês eram incisivas e doíam: "_Vocês são fracas. Essa é a verdade. Foram protegidas a vida inteira e, quando jogadas no mundo real, se comportam como ovelhas entre os leões. E isso é o que vocês são! Honrem os que morreram tirando vocês daquele buraco no Chipre e às amigas que quiseram ser livres!"_

O que feria mais era a lembrança das amigas perdidas.

- Acho que vou acabar morrendo com esse treino. – chia Andrea.

- Morreremos todas. – complementa Dakota.

- Se continuarem nessa moleza, pode apostar que sim. – Yasmim voltava. – E olha que essa foi só aquecimento. Imagina quando formos para combate.

- Combate? – pergunta Alize.

- Claro! Acha que essas armas são de decoração?

- Sinceramente? Achei. – responde Lilian

- Nos seus sonhos. – Liu acabava de regressar. – Essas servirão pra combate corpo-a-corpo.

- Mas logo vamos testar a pontaria de vocês. – complementa a franco-argelina.

- Isso quer dizer... – começou Luana

- Precisamente! Pistolas, revólveres, rifles e adjacências.

- Nós vamos pra guerra? – diz Andrea sem pensar.

- Caso você não tenha reparado, benzinho: JÁ ESTAMOS NELA! – berra Yasmim.

- E morreremos surdas, pelo que parece. – os tímpanos de Dakota tilintavam.

**OoOoOoOo**

A praça central do vilarejo tinha algumas barracas montadas, mas tudo estava alocado principalmente em carroças. Era mais fácil se alguém tivesse que sumir rapidamente. Ao redor havia casas de pedra de dois andares, uma igreja quase destruída, árvores melancólicas e o frio permanente que vinha da cadeia de montanhas.

As Noivas que ali estavam perceberam como aquele lugar exalava solidão e melancolia. Cinzento, por vezes chuvoso, esporadicamente cortado pelo som dos uivos das matilhas dos lobos que passavam ao longe. Nos tempos áureos, aquele vilazinha medieval deveria ter sido um local adorável. Opinião compartilhada por sua acompanhante do deserto.

- Meu marido comentou que ele e o irmão costumavam vir para cá quando crianças. – ela e as Noivas estavam sentadas em cima das ruínas de uma velha sapataria. – Creio que estar aqui cause sofrimento para eles.

- Para todos nós, Khadija. – Ravena conseguira arranjar com uma senhorinha um saco de biscoitos amanteigados.

- Realmente. – Nadeshiko estava sentada em uma parte mais alta e balançava os pés. – Ainda me pergunto o que fazemos aqui.

- Estamos sobrevivendo, Shii-chan. – Veronique bebia de uma garrafa de vinho que passou para a esposa de Awad, quando esta pediu. – Só isso.

- Khadija, você não é muçulmana? – pergunta a japonesa.

- Sim. – ela responde após tomar um gole. – Por que a pergunta?

- Você está bebendo. – esclarece Ravena, igualmente curiosa sobre como àquilo era possível

- Eu podia jurar que era proibido. – Veronique oferece a bebidas às outras.

- E é, mas creio que Alá não queira que morramos de frio nesse lugar gélido. – diz a nômade.

- Faz sentido. Não nos resta muito a fazer aqui além de beber. – comenta Ravena

- Depende de quem esteja vendo. – diz Nadeshiko.

- Realmente. – concorda Veronique

Ao sinal de Khadija, elas pegam os pacotes e caixas, levando-os para a pick-up estacionado bem perto das ruínas. Foram algumas viagens até tudo estar alocado em seus lugares e as mulheres rumarem de volta ao castelo. Uma chuvinha fina e incômoda começara a cair. A francesa dirigia com a muçulmana ao seu lado, as outras iam no banco de trás.

- O que queriam dizer com o "depende de quem esteja vendo"? – questiona a nômade.

- Fiquei curiosa. – era Ravena quem consumia o pouco do vinho restante.

- Eu estou achando legal conviver com esse pessoal novo, sabe? – Nadeshiko gostara particularmente da música cigana. – Os cossacos, o pessoal do Bashshar, os ciganos...

- Idem. – diz Veronique. – Ainda mais quando se está há meses sem sexo.

Aquele comentário devasso arrancou risadas das mulheres, sendo que tais momentos de descontração eram bem raros ali.

**OoOoOoOo**

- _"Qual é o trauma dessa garota?"_

O questionamento mental de Avner se mostrava inevitável e frequente naquela tarde, pois já estava na companhia de Suzako há horas e a japonesa ainda não se habituara à sua presença. Eles estavam dentro de um dos quartos, cuja janela estava providencialmente coberta por uma pesada cortina de veludo.O vampiro estava sentado em cima de um baú antigo e lia um livro, enquanto sua "companhia" tremia dos pés à cabeça sentada em uma cadeira, bem à sua frente. Não que o silêncio o incomodasse realmente, mas o medo que saia daquela jovem o deixava desconcentrado.

- Você sabe que não vai sair daqui enquanto não falar comigo decentemente. – nem o tom mais amistoso possível conseguiria aliviar o impacto daquela frase. – Eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo...será que você tem o mesmo?

Suzako balançava a cabeça freneticamente, de um lado para o outro, negando sabe-Deus-o-que. Havia um pequeno cinzeiro ao lado da jovem e ela estava considerando muito arremessa-lo contra o vampiro e sair correndo dali.

- _"Mas é muito inocente, mesmo"_ – pensa o filho de Kourin. – Como é que você, desse jeito, pode ser a Noiva de um devasso como o Milo? Não faz sentido.

Aquele simples comentário gerou uma mudança no ânimo da moça e Avner sentiu isso. Um brilho rancoroso nos olhos, o cenho franzido e os punhos cerrados.

_-"Por que você falou esse nome?" _– a mera menção ao Lorde da Romênia fazia seu sangue ferver. E de um jeito muito contrário à sua índole gentil.

Um sorrisinho discreto brota no rosto do vampiro.

- Você conversava com ele? Imagino que sim. – ele se levantou e começou a andar pelo cômodo enquanto falava. – Difícil viver sob o mesmo teto que uma pessoa e não conversar.

Os olhos da Noiva estavam fixos no vampiro, mas parte de sua tremedeira deixou de ser medo para se tornar algo mais nocivo.

- Um homem curioso é o Milo. – ele sabia que estava seguindo na trilha certa. – Consegue inspirar sentimentos muito facilmente em alguém. Ele ainda é aquele sedutor barato que eu conheci? Deve ser, está na essência dele.

- _"Não fale dele!"_ – seus momentos com o Lorde e os posteriores faziam a cabeça da sacerdotisa rodarem. O que era piorado pela proximidade de Avner. – Para...

Essa frase saiu beeem baixinha.

- _"Estou chegando perto."_ – conclui o vampiro. – Me pergunto se ele conseguiria seduzir você também.

Um estalo alto, uma cadeira caindo no chão, uma marca vermelha num rosto branco e uma japonesa enfurecida foram os resultados daquele comentário maldoso.

- Não se atreva!

Com isso, Suzako sai do quarto e vai correndo pelos corredores. Chocada e assustada com seu comportamento. O filho de Kourin, por seu turno, estava imensamente satisfeito e dá uma sonora gargalhada. Tal evento traz Yuzuriha até ele.

- O que aconteceu?

- Acho que descobri como dar ânimo à elas.

- É mesmo? E como seria isso?

- Memórias e ressentimento, querida. – Avner pega de volta seu livro esquecido sobre o baú. – Através de memórias e ressentimento.

**Continua**


	4. Cobaias

**Hallo. o/**

Pequenos e úteis esclarecimentos nesse capítulo. ;D

Aproveito e já deixo aqui meu desejo de um feliz Carnaval pra todo mundo! \o/ (aquela que vai se acabar nos blocos)

* * *

**Disclamer:**Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada

* * *

**Legendas:**

- blá blá blá...- diálogo

- "_bla bla bla.." _-pensamento

- _Flashback_

_- _'blá blá blá..._'- citações ou entonações._

* * *

**Cap 4 – Cobaias**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Frýdlant v Čechách – República Tcheca**

**(Madrugada do dia 4 de Março)**

Trancados dentro uma velha cabana embrenhada no mato selvagem, um grupo apreciava a noite gelada e tranquila. Um pouco de lua brilhava no céu, bem ao longe a água corrente fazia vezes de sinfonia. A cabana era de madeira velha e escura, seu interior era apertado, com almofadas espalhadas pelo chão e velas acesas aqui e ali. Acender a fogueira chamaria pessoas indesejáveis. Não que seus hóspedes e visitantes merecessem tal rótulo, longe disso. Eram aliados valiosos e indivíduos honrados, mas a conversa a se ter ali era bastante séria e precisava ficar restrita aquele seleto grupo, composto por: Albafica, Kourin, os gêmeos, Yuzuriha, Alone e Sasha.

- Quando vocês vão começar as aulas de História de fato? – questiona a jovem loira. – Não acho que elas queiram saber muito de História Antiga.

- Bem logo. – diz Seth. – Só precisamos delas mais fortes e com mais cabeça.

- Ainda estão "verdes demais". – complementa Avner. – Pelo menos, já temos o mapa da mina pra mexer com os brios delas. Isso pode ajudar.

- Deixar alguém com raiva é uma boa ideia? – pergunta Sasha, atirada numa almofada verde.

- Não vejo como. – Alone pintava alguma coisa no chão de pedra com um pedaço de giz.

- A raiva delas traz foco. – esclarece Albafica, isolado em um canto da cabana. – E as deixa com mais vontade de retaliação.

- Precisamos escolher quem vai "lidar" com quem. – o gêmeo mais velho estalava os dedos. – Meu irmão já lidou com a Suzako. Eu me habilito a lidar com a irmã da 'Bela Adormecida' (Veronique) e com a irlandesa irascível (Dakota).

- _"Suicida..."_ – pensam os irmãos híbridos.

- Eu lidarei com Luana e Ravena. – era a primeira vez que Kourin se manifestava. – Elas são gentis demais para uma aproximação violenta.

- Deem-me as italianas (Alize e Andrea). – o velho chefe da Suécia não tinha razão nenhuma para aquela escolha. Apenas lembrara delas.

- Sendo assim, fico com a inglesa (Lilian) e a japonesa com um parafuso a menos (Nadeshiko). – conclui Avner.

- O que tens para nós, querida Yuzuriha? – Kourin olhava para um ponto aleatório do lado de fora da janela. – O que sucedia naquele malfadado laboratório?

- Testes e "coletas". – a híbrida se arrepiava ainda com a última parte.

- Como assim? – a curiosidade dominou Sasha e Alone, fazendo-os perguntar ao mesmo tempo.

- Existiam as cobaias de fato, que eles chamavam de "Mães". Foi testando nessas moças, que surgiu a droga que as meninas ingeriam sem saber. A droga era bem simples, sangue de vampiro acrescido de hormônios e vitaminas.

- Sangue de vampiro? – pergunta Avner.

- Sim, pois eles perceberam que se o sangue vampírico conseguia mudar consideravelmente os humanos, o mesmo poderia acontecer com as Noivas e em maior intensidade, dado o ancestral comum que vampiros e Noivas têm.

- E o que mais? – Albafica sentia seu interior gelado a cada palavra de Yuzuriha. Qual não era sua culpa pessoal naquele inferno?! – _"Se eu pudesse voltar atrás..."_

- Só que os efeitos do medicamento ainda não tinham aparecido lá em Chipre, por isso a dose foi aumentando rapidamente. A cada refeição, cada copo de suco que elas bebiam, era colocada a droga ali.

- E essa droga tem nome? – pergunta Seth.

- Os babacas do laboratório ironizavam chamando de Ambrosia.

- Aquilo que transforma mortais em deuses. – Kourin achava aquele humor verdadeiramente doentio. – _"Além de dotado de leve dose de burrice: O líquido se chamava néctar..."_

- Além disso, os médicos sabiam da probabilidade alta das Aurelius morrerem no parto. Isto está documentado.

Foi a vez de Seth e Avner se sentirem mal.

- Então, eles primeiro testaram óvulos fecundados nas Mães. Nenhuma delas sobreviveu. O aborto vinha acompanhado de hemorragia e as pobres morriam sofrendo.

- Vou me arrepender se perguntar de onde vinham os óvulos?

Todos sabiam, mas apenas Alone conseguiu acumular coragem suficiente para vocalizar a pergunta.

- Vai, pois vocês já sabem. As meninas foram dopadas em algumas noites, durante o tratamento com Ambrosia e tiveram seus óvulos extraídos e inseridos nas cobaias. A ideia era que as coletas fossem mensais.

- Que horror! – a maldade do plano desconcertava a jovem Sasha.

- Onde estão os óvulos? – questiona Albafica.

- Com o vampirão. – esclarece Yuzu, momentaneamente se lembrando da presença intimidadora de Asmita. – Em algum lugar de Copenhagen.

- E o nossos amigos Lordes sabiam disso? – Avner sentia uma sincera raiva naquele momento.

- Não de tudo. Creio que a eles era passado só o necessário, Asmita era quem detinha mais dados. Sinceramente, eu não sei se eles sabiam da coleta de óvulos e da fecundação em outras mulheres. Talvez eles pensassem que seria como um tratamento de fecundidade normal.

- Querida, permita-me uma pergunta. – algo martelava na cabeça da Kourin. – Sabemos de quem eram os óvulos. Mas se os Lordes estavam pouco informados dos pormenores científicos...De quem era o esperma utilizado?

Um silêncio pesado e desconfortável se apodera do salão.

- Acho que você já tem essa resposta...

A mão esquerda da velha vampira, que acariciava uma velha caixinha de madeira, estraçalha o objeto em segundos. Seus olhos vermelhos pingavam de ódio...Ódio puro e aplicado.

- _"Seu doente!"  
_

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Palácio de Westminster - Londres**

Havia poucas coisas no mundo de que Aioria realmente desgostasse, mas uma reunião na Câmara dos Lordes _(N/A: é uma das divisões do Parlamento Britânico, a outra é a Câmara dos Comuns) _figurava, sem a menor sombra de dúvida, entre o top 5 de sua lista. Uns babacas pomposos que achavam ter sangue azul (sendo que, por experiência com algumas damas dali, ele SABIA que o sangue era comum, vermelho e cheio de vícios) e PENSAVAM que apitavam em algo.

Enquanto divaga sobre como detestava estar ali, seu irmão chegou e sentou-se ao seu lado, com a expressão quase tão desgostosa quanto a dele. Eram tantas vozes discutindo que os ouvidos sensíveis dos vampiros estavam perto de sangrarem. Mas eles tinham sua parcela de culpa naquilo. Afinal, ninguém entrava ali se Aioria e Aioros não aprovassem.

- Como foi com o pessoal da 'Comuns'? – pergunta o mais novo.

- Menos barulhento e mais exigente.

- Como assim?

- Digamos que o povo britânico está insatisfeito com o fato de não ser governado por britânicos. – o mais velho disse isso com a maior expressão de tédio possível – E os sensacionalistas estão começando a explorar isso.

- Sério? Eles vão começar a apelar para nacionalismo agora? Tática muito moderna. – ironiza Aioria, já na contagem de 100 carneirinhos como forma de se acalmar. – _"Era só o que me faltava!"_

- Milordes...

Uma voz irritante, pomposa e pouco querida interrompeu o assunto dos vampiros. Uma mulher de cabelos grisalhos, olhos verdes e pele enrugada se aproximou deles. Seu vestido de caxemira bordô cheirando a perfume fora de moda e todo o quadro que ela formava a tornavam algo fora de contexto e ultrapassada. Contudo, era necessário lidar com a Lord Speaker _(N/A: É o líder da Câmara dos Lordes)._

- Lady Hayman. – eles se levantaram de suas cadeiras e fizeram um leve cumprimento com a cabeça. – O que deseja?

- Soube que Lorde Aioros teve com a plebe? – o fato de ter também o título velho e sem importância de 'baronesa' a tornavam mais insuportável.

- Nada lhe escapa, não é?

A pergunta de Aioria não foi nada inocente e a Lord Speaker sabia disso, mas preferiu ignorar.

- De fato, mas me vejo obrigada a dizer que as reivindicações deles nos parecem bem razoáveis. – ela usou um tom formal e pretensamente gentil, enquanto fitava uma discussão de nobres mais adiante. – Uma Grã-Bretanha chefiada por britânicos.

- Sim, mas devo dizer que também achei outra reivindicação deles bem razoável.

Diz o vampiro mais velho e Aioria leva uma das mãos a boca, numa tentativa de esconder um risinho que se avizinhava. Ele sabia que sei irmão largaria uma bomba a qualquer momento.

- _"Isso vai ser lindo..."_ – pensa o mais novo enquanto percebe a desconfiança da velha.

- E qual foi? – questiona a baronesa.

Aioros sorri, se aproxima da velha e sussurra ao seu ouvido.

- A unificação das Câmaras.

Dito isto, os vampiros saem e deixam Lady Emma Hayman tremendo levemente e com uma expressão de soberbo nojo em seu rosto. Nada apavorava mais aqueles fósseis da Câmara dos Lordes do que ter que se misturar com a plebe. Já do lado de fora do Palácio, o mais novo se manifesta.

- Isso era verdade?

- O que?

- A unificação?

- Irmão, nunca subestime valor de um blefe bem utilizado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Caserta - Itália**

Shion já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes ele e sua bela acompanhante, Lucrezia Ferro, uma loira de belos olhos castanhos tinham transitado pelos corredores e área externa do Palácio de Caserta. Não que a conversa não estivesse agradável, mas ter sido obrigado de vir de Bremen até um buraco agrícola da Itália não o estava deixando particularmente feliz.

O encontro com Máscara da Morte tinha sido marcado para às 20:00 na sala do trono do palácio. No entanto, agora, às 23:00 horas, o carcamano sem noção de horário ainda não havia aparecido e o vampiro e a híbrida decidiram parar na fonte de Diana e Acteon; com a única intenção de ver se o som da água os acalmava.

- Estou muito atrasado? – vem o italiano com toda sua cara de pau.

- De modo algum. – Lucrezia não tinha muito espírito para contrariar seu chefe.

- Espero que sua pergunta tenha sido retórica. – diz o Lorde da Alemanha. – Alguém te apresentou ao relógio?

- Meu país, minhas regras.

- Até onde eu sei você não controla o tempo. – replica Shion. – Então, temos coisas relevantes?

- Sim. – Máscara se senta à borda da fonte e faz um sinal para que Lucrezia falasse. – Eu pus o pessoal da Sacra Corona **(1) **para trabalhar.

- Começamos as buscas pelas jovens que eram daqui da Itália e não temos vestígios delas. – a loira limpa a garganta brevemente. – Nem cartas, ligações ou coisas parecidas. Estamos ainda investigando, mas concluímos que é pouco provável que elas estejam aqui.

- E quanto às outras? – questiona o italiano.

- Tampouco, mas encontramos um antigo funcionário do Kindred. Ele voltou pra Itália um tempo antes da destruição-

- Sob qual pretexto? – pergunta o tibetano.

- Não era pretexto, o filho do coitado está com câncer. – esclarece a mulher. – Ele comentou que as Noivas ficavam a maior parte do tempo juntas, poucos funcionários lidavam diretamente com elas.

- Entendo...

O comentário do Lorde da Itália equivalia a um sonoro "Eu pago vocês pra isso?". Compreendendo de imediato a mensagem, a italiana segue em sua explanação.

- Mas o tal funcionário comentou que uma das Noivas costumava falar dormindo, uma tal de Valentina. Conhecem?

- Noiva do Ares. – complementa Shion.

- Numa tarde, ela estava cochilando na cadeira da biblioteca e esse nosso informante passou por lá. Chegou perto pra ver se ela estava bem e ela sussurrou um nome: Blanche. Familiar?

Os vampiros movem negativamente as cabeças.

- Tempos depois, ela repetiu esse mesmo nome numa conversa com as outras Noivas e acho que todas conheciam essa pessoa. Estamos procurando algum vampiro ou vampira com esse nome, pois há uma chance de esse ser ter ajudado na fuga.

- E quanto aos rebeldes que também estavam lá?

- Se me permitem dizer, acho que esse Blanche é quem orquestrou tudo. Os rebeldes só executaram a ação.

Aquilo era realmente preocupante, pois um novo e desconhecido elemento vampírico havia entrado na jogada. Bem...nem tão novo e nem tão desconhecido assim...

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Atenas – Grécia**

- Que merda... – Milo levava as mãos aos cabelos num gesto de irritação combinada a cansaço. – _"O velho vai ficar mais insuportável agora."_

- Me vejo obrigado a concordar. – até mesmo o sempre sereno Kamus estava sentindo um peso enorme sobre seus ombros. – Vamos embora, não nos resta nada a fazer aqui.

Os dois vampiros iam saindo da antiga residência do falecido Ares, o castelo de Aktos, escoltados por alguns policiais armados e ouvindo o som do povo grego gritando palavras de alegria. Foram uns bons 15 minutos até estarem dentro do carro e mais alguns para que conseguissem trafegar pelas ruas da esfuziante cidade. Aquele júbilo popular foi consequência da "merda" a que Milo se referira. Os dois lordes foram para lá enviados pouco depois da reunião que eles tiveram em Vaduz, por ordens de Asmita, numa tentativa de dar algum poder ao sucessor direito de Ares. Este ser era Elias Kaminis, um vampiro relativamente antigo, mas cuja única preocupação era seu cassino próximo ao porto de Melissa.

Isso combinado ao furor que a morte do Lorde da Grécia foi a pá de cal final para que aquele arquipélago fosse perdido para os membros do Conclave. Nem todo o dinheiro e nem toda a influência foram capazes de evitar aquilo. Intimamente, tanto Milo quanto Kamus sabiam que seria uma causa perdida. O vampiro grego olhava para o lado de fora da janela sem prestar muita atenção no que se passava; seu amigo francês estava com a cabeça apoiada no encosto do banco e tinha os olhos fechados. Ambos pensavam em como aquele episódio repercutiria em seus próprios países. Já havia casos de movimentos separatistas e reformistas aqui e acolá, mas um episódio bem sucedido de fim de governo vampírico era um barril de pólvora com o qual teriam que lidar.

- Preciso ir a um algum lugar relaxante hoje. – é o governante da Romênia que quebra o silêncio. – Ou vou acabar cometendo alguma burrada.

- Nada que difira muito do seu _modus operandi._ – a cabeça do chefe da França doía. – Não estou com muita disposição para lugares agitados.

- Nós precisamos disso, Kamus! – reclama o outro. – Desde quando não paramos pra relaxar?

- Muito tempo. – o francês sabia que conseguira ter momentos de relaxamento com sua falecida Noiva, Ariadne McLower. – Desde antes de eu mandá-la para Chipre...

Ele não percebeu que havia dito isso em voz alta. Milo suspira.

- Eu entendo o que você sente. – sua Noiva, Suzako, também pairava em seus pensamentos. - Mas agir como um viúvo não vai ajudar.

- E você crê que a esbórnia vá nos dar o caminho certo a prosseguir? Sua lógica me parece razoavelmente falha.

O grego dá uma gargalhada irônica.

- Quem disse que eu quero caminho certo? – ele dá instruções ao motorista do que queria. – Eu só quero relaxar...

- Deveria concentrar-se em ter sua Noiva de volta. – diz o francês. – A não ser, é claro, que você não a queria mais.

Milo franze o cenho.

- Eu morro antes de desistir dela.

Havia muito pouco de romantismo naquela colocação.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Frýdlant v Čechách – República Tcheca**

**(6 de Maio)**

Por uma "sugestão calorosa" (lê-se: ordem expressa e violenta) Dakota e Veronique foram mandadas por Liu Feng para a cidade para correrem e aprimorarem seu condicionamento físico. As duas foram contra vontade, mas estavam contando com o consolo de dois belíssimos cossacos que fariam companhia a elas a noite. O poder relaxante do sexo casual.

- Estou achando mais fácil correr. – comenta a francesa

- Está mesmo, o treino com aqueles dois feitores está valendo a pena. – Dakota só queria saber de um banho. – _"Tô morta!"_

Elas finalizaram a corrida e voltaram para o castelo para tomar um banho. Pouco após a higiene, enquanto iam para a área coletiva do castelo, algo as impeliu a seguir para uma das torres, onde perceberam um velho oratório ocupado por Seth. O vampiro tocava uma flauta e ignorava solenemente a presença das duas. Elas dedicam um tempo observando o recinto. Uma velha cruz de bronze enferrujada sobre um altar, um vitral mostrando 'Daniel na cova dos leões', tapete carcomido pelo tempo, paredes umedecidas. Paz sepulcral.

- Vazemos...- diz Veronique e quando elas iam se aproximado da porta, a mesma fecha.

- Que diabos? – a irlandesa não estava gostando daquilo.

- É só uma porta fechando. – Seth estava sentado em cima do altar. – Algo a incomoda, Saint-Martin?

Ele perguntou pelo olhar desconfiado da francesa.

- Você está sentado em cima de um altar.

- E como é que isso importa? – ele se acomoda mais – É só um altar.

- Não foi feito pra isso. – diz Dakota. – E acho que você sabe.

- O que te incomoda mais, Itsune? – Seth pega uma pedrinha e taca na cruz de bronze atrás de si. – A apostasia de estar sentado sobre um altar ou de abusar de algo velho, cara pseudo-arqueóloga?

- _"Eu vou matar esse babaca!" _– os olhos das duas estavam fervendo agora. – Você está sendo escroto de propósito? – questiona a noiva de Shion.

- Essa é minha casa. – comenta o filho de Kourin. – Eu posso fazer o que quiser aqui. Casa...sabem? Aquilo que vocês não tem mais... – cada momento gerava um comentário mais venenoso. – _"Eu vou sair morto daqui..."_

Sem notarem, as mulheres iam em direção ao vampiro. Ignorando totalmente o bom senso e a malícia naqueles olhos vermelhos.

- Não tem mais pela gentil influência de Shion e Afrodite. Um quase monge e uma criatura meio assexuada...Imagino que seja por isso que vocês se refugiam no sexo.

- Cala a boca, cretino! – o berro de Veronique vem junto ao ataque das duas ao vampiro, que desvia em meio a gargalhadas.

- Acalmem-se, queridas. Eu não culpo vocês.

Ele surge atrás das duas moças, pega um braço de cada um delas e torce levemente, mas com força suficiente para fazê-las caírem de joelhos e diante da cruz de bronze.

- Escapismo pelo sexo é relativamente comum. – ele move mais um pouco os braços e elas gemem. – Mas essa tendência a fuga não é de hoje, não é?

- Você andou se drogando, maldito? – ralha Dakota temendo que seu braço fosse quebrado.

- Você, Kota. – ele sabia que ela odiava apelidos. – Usa a arqueologia e uma personalidade insuportável pra se rebelar contra o Destino. Uma atitude bem infantil. A verdadeira Dakota não é essa que você apresenta e devo dizer que essa sua personagem é bem irritante.

A irlandesa tentava não chorar, mas a dor e a ferida no orgulho não ajudavam em nada.

- E você, Nicky? – Seth sabia que era a Valentina quem mais se referia à médica desse jeito. – Finge apego a Deus e peca com frequência. Finge força, mas não consegue aceitar que a vida logo lhe tire sua irmã. Quão contraditório é isso?

Falar da irmã mais nova era deixar a francesa sem ação.

_- "Acho melhor parar..."_

O vampiro larga as mulheres caídas no chão e tentando acalentar seus doloridos braços. As lágrimas não caíram, mas o ódio fervilhava e isso era bom. Ele ainda olhava para elas, mas num dado momento, focou seus olhos vermelhos no vitral com 'Daniel'.

- Foi o bastante? – o membro do Bashshar dá um leve bocejo. – Será que vocês vão crescer agora?

- Do que está falando? – Dakota fitava o teto.

Seth caminha até as Noivas.

- Simples: Vocês não podem mais ser quem eram.

- Em que sentido? – questiona Veronique com os olhos ainda fechados pela dor.

- O que querem ser? Noivas ou Rainhas?

Ele se retira sabendo que aquilo havia atiçado as mulheres.

- _"Família: Menos duas 'patas'!"_

**Continua**

* * *

**(1)** Sacra Corona Unita é uma das muitas máfias da Itália, atuante principalmente na região da Apulia, sudeste do país. Mas aqui, eles servem como polícia secreta do Mask. :D


	5. Dança

**Hallo. o/**

Ventos de mudança nesse capítulo, meu povo. xD

* * *

**Disclamer:**Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada

**Musica:** Blinding

**Artista:** Florence and the Machine

* * *

**Legendas:**

- blá blá blá...- diálogo

- "_bla bla bla.." _-pensamento

- _Flashback_

_- _'blá blá blá..._'- citações ou entonações._

* * *

**Cap 5 - Dança**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Seems that I have been held**

_(Parece que eu fui mantida)_

**In some dreaming state**

_(Num estado de sonho)_

**A tourist in the waking world**

_(Uma turista no mundo real)_

**Never quite awake**

_(Nunca realmente acordada)_

Aquele eco mental reverberara na mente Kourin enquanto ela ajudava Luana e Ravena na pequena horta que elas criaram dentro de um pedaço do castelo que, outrora era uma coxia e tinha um teto. A Anciã não se sentia de todo confortável com aquele modo de proceder, mas sabia que o espírito de 'Noivas' tinha que morrer para dar lugar aquele espírito que realmente correspondia a elas.

- Será que precisamos colocar mais água? – pergunta Luana segurando um regador.

- Acho que não. – Ravena limpava as mãos numa toalha velha. – Pra mim está bom.

- O que a senhora acha?

A italiana dirige a pergunta à Kourin, sentada ali perto com uma florzinha branca na mão esquerda. A vampira ainda se preocupava quanto ao modo de proceder naquele momento.

- Está perfeito. Água demais pode matar. – diz a mulher. – Assim como muitas outras coisas.

- Como assim?

- Uma coisa letal no mundo é a inocência. – a ex-chefe da República Tcheca girava a pequena florzinha entre os dedos. – Algo de que o mundo precisa, mas que não mais comporta. Pelo menos não o nosso mundo.

- De vocês, Kourin-san. – diz Luana

- Nós quem, querida?

- Vampiros e híbridos. – completa Ravena. – Nós somos humanas.

- Acreditam mesmo nisso? As marcas em seus corpos dizem o contrário.

Luana lembra do _ahnk_ na base de suas costas e Ravena leva suas mãos à marca na nuca.

- Podemos não falar disso? – pede a francesa

- Lamentavelmente, não. – a vampira caminha na direção das jovens, porém mantém uma distância segura. – É imperativo que falemos.

- Não gostamos desse assunto. – Luana queria muito sair dali, mas a Anciã bloqueava o caminho.

- Seria isso por que o Lorde da Itália ainda povoa seus sonhos?

A italiana fica chocada, a amiga Noiva a fita confusa e Kourin se lamenta por ter tido que chegar nisso.

- _"Um mal menor..."_ – ela olha para o céu estrelado e sem lua. – Não é de todo estranho, Pietro sempre soube incitar esse tipo de reação. Ainda mais em que é suscetível.

- Pare com isso, por favor! – Ravena intercedia pela amiga que estava prestes a chorar.

- Você não está muito longe, menina Ravena. – segue a vampira. – Kanon também sabe ser adorável quando lhe é interessante ser. Creio que eles tenham usado a velha tática dos presentes: Dar algo que vocês queriam, mas nunca disseram. Levar em algum lugar que tenha chamado o interesse de vocês. Ou comprado algo e dito "achei que parecia com você".

Elas estavam sensivelmente chocadas e lembraram de situações que se encaixavam na "tática". Luana lembrou do passeio em Florença e Ravena pensou no final de semana na histórica Gelendzhik _(N/A: fatos ocorridos na Vampire Heart, capítulo 14)._

- Como sabe disso... – Luana estava agarrada à outra Noiva. – _"Nunca falamos nada disso."_

- Eu não sei no que vocês pensaram. – era uma mentira descarada, mas haveria compensação futura. – _"Pobres crianças, começando a acordar para o mundo."_. – Kourin se compadecia verdadeiramente delas. – Mas o jogo não muda.

- Jogo? – Ravena se sentia mal. – _"Tudo aquilo foi..."_

- Sim, jogo. Invadir o gosto de vocês e manipular ao bel prazer, de modo a gerar afeto em seus corações e obediência em seus atos. Eles fazem isso há tantos séculos que não conseguiram desapegar da velha estratégica.

A ex-esposa de Asmita já estava bem perto das jovens, esperando pelo momento em que elas ruiriam ante o peso da verdade.

_-"Ah, minhas pequenas. Quando caírem eu estarei aqui para vocês."_ – seu instinto maternal a impelia.

- Tudo mentira...- Luana mantinha um pranto discreto. – Como fui burra...

- Nós fomos. – Ravena abraçava a amiga. –_ "Desgraçados, brincaram com a gente o tempo todo!"_

Nesse momento as Noivas sentiram o abraço reconfortante de Kourin, se pondo ali como a única coisa que as impedia de irem ao chão e se perderem no lamento.

- Não foram burras. – diz a vampira. – Estavam despreparadas, mas isso pode ser remediado se vocês assim quiserem.

Elas acenaram positivamente com as cabeças.

- Assim será. – a Anciã ia guiando as moças para dentro do castelo. – Vocês não serão mais Noivas.

- Não entendi. – fala Luana.

- Serão algo maior.

Kourin sorri e olha para uma janela qualquer do castelo, sendo agraciada pela visão de belos cabelos azuis se afastando.

**No kiss, no gentle word**

_(Nenhum beijo ou palavra gentil)_

**Could wake me from this slumber**

_(Conseguia me tirar desse torpor)_

**Until I realise that it was you**

_(Até eu perceber que era você)_

**Who held me under**

_(Que me prendia)_

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Felt it in my fist, in my feet**

_(Senti isso nos meus punhos, nos meus pés)_

**In the hollows of my eyelids**

_(Nas órbitas de minhas pálpebras)_

**Shaking through my skull, through my spine**

_(Sacudindo através de meu crânio, passando por minha espinha)_

**And down through my ribs**

_(E seguindo até minha costelas)_

Albafica sabia que havia chegado sua vez quando viu Kourin andando abraçada à Ravena e Luana. As meninas pareciam arrasadas e ele lamentava por aquilo ser tão necessário. No entanto, remédios são amargos e verdades são duras. Quanto mais rápidos elas soubessem disso, melhor. Naquele momento, o irmão mais velho de Afrodite estava na companhia de Alize e Andrea, numa saleta da ala leste onde tentavam por alguma ordem. Ele pouco interagia com as jovens, mas elas não o consideravam rude por isso. O motivo era simples: o que ele tinha de bonito tinha de intimidador.

- Eu soube que os cossacos vão embora daqui a 5 dias. – comenta Alize enquanto inspeciona uma velha xícara.

- Que pena, o castelo vai ficar vazio sem eles. – Andrea estava tentando iniciar uma amizade com uma das vampiras de lá. Uma moça sorridente chamada Olga.

- Há muito a ser feito. – aquela súbita manifestação de Albafica dá um susto nas moças, que quase não ouviram a voz dele no tempo em que estavam na companhia do mesmo. – E muitos deles têm família.

- Devem sentir falta...- a memória dos velhos pais vem à cabeça de Andy.

- É mesmo. – a morte de sua família causava uma dor à Alize que não diminuía com o tempo.

- Sentem, como todos os que são privados de seus entes queridos. – Albafica também se lembrou de alguém de seu passado, alguém que sofreu por amá-lo. – Os cossacos perderam entes e seu país. Alijados do sangue e da terra. Como vocês.

- Nós? – Andrea brincava com uma velha bolinha de meia

- Sim, nem você e nem Alize viviam no lugar onde nasceram. – esclarece o sueco. – Tampouco puderam estar com os seus. Uma foi abandonada e a outra ficou órfã.

- A gente conhece nosso passado, senhor Albafica! – replica uma irritadiça Alize. – _"O que ele tá querendo?"_

- Logo depois foram arrastadas para um país estanho. – o Ancião falava como se elas não estivessem ali. – Inglaterra e Espanha. Belos lugares se não fosse por aqueles que controlam.

Andrea tentava abrir a porta, mas estava emperrada. Falar dos Lordes era a ÚLTIMA coisa que ela queria naquele momento. Opinião compartilhada por Alize.

- Se eu bem conheço os dois e digo que conheço. – ele cruzou os braços e as encaravas de forma indiferente. – Acho que o relacionamento de vocês não foi dos mais harmoniosos.

- Onde quer chegar? – a estudante de medicina tentava ainda brigava com a porta.

- Não vai adiantar. – diz Albafica, usando sua telecinese para manter a porta no mesmo lugar. – E eu não quero chegar a lugar algum. Só falo o que sei. Vocês são ativas e gostam de liberdade. Eles orbitam no extremo oposto e pelas expressões taciturnas e batimentos acelerados, vejo que estou certo.

As memórias vinham como uma enxurrada para as meninas. E isso não era nada bom.

- Aioria e Shura são machistas...sempre foram. – ele sabia que aquela palavrinha tinha o efeito de uma bomba sobre aquelas garotas. – _"Talvez eu seja tão louco quanto Seth que se diverte com isso_" – seu lado de manipulador político não havia morrido com os anos longe do poder. – Mas de modos distintos.

- Machistas são todos iguais. – rosna Alize.

- No que acreditam, mas não necessariamente como agem. – esclarece o vampiro. – Aioria acha que aquele comportamento de Leão super-protetor ainda é cabível e imagino que você, Andrea, tenha presenciado isso em algum momento.

Ela se lembrou de como ele achou que pensar nos futuros filhos era mais importante do que seus estudos na Medicina. _(N/A: Vampire Heart, cap 15)._

- _"Cachorro!"_ – a jovem queria quebrar alguma coisa ou alguém. Preferencialmente um certo grego.

- Já Shura é um daqueles típicos machos ibéricos, hipnotiza com uma vida de riqueza e prosperidade somada a promessas de luxuria. Um Don Juan com recursos. O quadro mental lhe é familiar, Alize?

A cabeça da italiana já estava nas várias promessas eróticas feitas durante uma noite em Sevilha. E em como o espanhol estava convencido de que ele era a chave para a felicidade futura dela. _(N/A: VH – cap 14)_

- _"Cretino!"_ – os punhos dela estavam cerrados.

- Não é um quadro mental deveras medíocre? As senhoritas, com tanto potencial, relegadas ao papel de reprodutoras e adornos de palácios? – ele dá um sorrisinho irônico. – Patéticas...

Aquela palavra rende uma tentativa de ataque realizada pelas jovens, solenemente impedidas pela telecinese e chocadas com tal, pois Albafica seguia parado.

- Mas isto pode mudar. – ele vai caminhando e para no meio das duas. – Vocês podem ir mais além. Muito mais além. Podem levar o caos aos seus captores, se assim quiserem.

Aquilo soou tentador e o sueco sabia disso.

_- "Como?"_

Ele as liberta da telecinese e vai rumando até a porta, abrindo a mesma com facilidade e irritando Andrea.

- Deixando as pessoas que eram para trás. – ele sai do recinto. – _"Sua vez, garoto."_

**No more dreaming of the dead**

_(Já chega de sonhar com os mortos)_

**As if death itself was undone**

_(Como se a própria morte estivesse desfeita)_

**No more calling like a crow for a boy**

_(Não mais chamando como um corvo por um garoto)_

**For a body in the garden**

_(Por um corpo no jardim)_

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**And I could hear the thunder**

_(E eu pude ouvir o trovão)_

**And see the lightning crack**

_(E ver o relâmpago estourar)_

**All around the world was waking**

_(Tudo ao redor do mundo despertou)_

**I never could go back**

_(Eu nunca poderia voltar)_

_-"Garoto? A ideia foi minha!"_

Avner reclama mentalmente, mas sabia que aquilo cairia em ouvidos e mentes surdas, por isso focou sua mente em como atiçar as Noivas em sua companhia: Lilian e Nadeshiko. O trio estava no que restava da sala de música e japonesa estava absolutamente encantada com uma velha harpa jogada em um canto. A inglesa não conseguia compartilhar desse entusiasmo todo.

- Shii-chan, você vai se cortar com essas cordas. – ela não estava com vontade de socorrer ninguém naquele dia.

- Que nada! Estão velhas, não fazem mal nenhum. – exclama a J-rocker correndo os dedos pelas cordas e gerando um som esquisitíssimo.

- Velhice não é sinônimo de ser inofensivo. – diz Avner enquanto se entretinha com um pequeno pandeiro. – Se esse fosse o caso, ninguém temeria os Lordes.

As jovens fecharam a cara para aquele comentário e isso era bom, o filho de Kourin não estava muito disposto a fazer rodeios.

- Precisava falar disso? – questiona Nadeshiko.

- Provavelmente não. – complementa Lilian.

- "Disso" tem nome: Dohko e Mu. – ele fala de forma totalmente descompromissada. – Mas eu não preciso falar muito, pois eles estão sempre na cabeça de vocês...como um mau hábito.

- Acho que vamos nos retirar...

Lilian se vira e é seguida por Nadeshiko, mas só conseguiram dar um passo antes que a mão de Avner pesasse sobre seus ombros.

- Não, não vão. – diz o historiador. – Para tanto, vocês teriam que me derrubar e nem com o exército romano vocês seriam capazes disso.

- Está nos chamando de fracas? – a voz da japonesa subira dois tons.

- Sim, capitão Óbvio. Com uma mão sou capaz de deter vocês. – diz o vampiro. – Imagino como é que nossos Lordes não fizeram uso deste recurso.

O debater das moças e substituído por um tremor súbito. A perspectiva de qualquer coisa daquela natureza acontecendo entre elas e os Lordes causava uma miríade de sensações. Pouquíssimas eram boas.

- Minha mãe me contou sobre o que houve com Valentina. – Avner segue em sua provocação. – _"Meu Deus, estou jogando muito baixo..."_ – uma ponta de remorso surge por fazer menção àquilo. – Como o falecido Ares conseguiu fazê-la sucumbir.

- Cala a boca, infeliz! – grita Lilian.

- E sabem como ele conseguiu? Fragilidade somada a isolamento. Como é saber que poderia ser qualquer uma a de vocês no lugar dela? Nenhuma tem força pra resistir. Se nada aconteceu é por que ELES não quiseram.

Avner soltou-as apenas para desviar das tentativas de golpes dela e fazia isso rindo.

- Dói, não é? Notar o quanto à mercê deles vocês estiveram... – ele agarrou a fronte da blusa de cada uma e as atirou contra uma parede, sem força pra machucar, só para causar desconforto. – E como estarão se eles as encontrarem.

- Imbecil...-sussurra Nadeshiko tentando se descolar da parede.

- Juro que vou te matar um dia desses...- ameaça Lilian, usando a parede para se levantar.

- Querem mudar isso, doçuras? – o vampiro vai até a janela e a abre.

O silêncio delas era um tácito "queremos".

- Façam o sacrifício que não querem fazer. – ele se senta na borda da janela.

- Como assim? – perguntam as Noivas.

- Deixem morrer quem vocês são agora. – ele sorri brevemente. – Para abrir caminho para quem vocês podem ser.

Com isso ele se deixa cair da janela e as moças correm para vê-lo do lado de fora, andando pelo pátio como se nada tivesse acontecido.

_- "Xeque-mate"_

**No more dreaming like a girl**

_(Já chega de sonhar como uma menina)_

**So in love, so in love**

_(loucamente apaixonada)_

**No more dreaming like a girl**

_(Já chega de sonhar como uma menina)_

**So in love, so in love**

_(loucamente apaixonada)_

**No more dreaming like a girl**

_(Já chega de sonhar como uma menina)_

**So in love with the wrong world**

_(Tão apaixonada pelo mundo errado)_

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**'Cause all the walls of dreaming**

_(Pois todas as paredes dos sonhos)_

**They were torn right open**

_(foram despedaçadas)_

**And finally it seemed that the spell was broken**

_(E finalmente pareceu que o feitiço estava desfeito)_

Aquelas palavras ecoam nas mentes dos vampiros localizados nos aposentos pessoais de Kourin. Lá estavam os Anciãos, Liu, Yasmim, Yuzuriha, Seth e Khadija.

- Acham que isso vai ajudar mesmo? – questiona a francesa.

- Pode ser que a raiva delas seja algo difícil de controlar. – adiciona o chinês

- Por que acha isso? – pergunta Albafica.

- Se elas são um tipo diferente de vampiras, como o retardado mental ali falou - Liu apontou para Seth ao dizer. – Pode ser que elas sejam tão destrutivas quanto vocês.

- E poucas coisas dão mais trabalho quanto raiva crua. – acrescenta Yasmim.

- Uma raiva crua com foco certo. – diz Seth. – É nisso que precisamos trabalhar.

- Seremos os instrumentos da vingança delas. – Kourin sabia que não era só elas que buscavam ressarcimento por agonias passadas. –_ "Tua hora vai chegar, meu querido marido."_

Só pensar em Asmita já lhe azedava o sangue. Poucos minutos de silêncio se abatem sobre o lugar e isto logo acaba com a chegada de Avner.

- Já fizemos as promessas certas. – diz o recém-chegado. – Agora é com elas.

- Não creio que possamos dar mais nada. – afirma Albafica.

- Podemos sim. – Khadija nutria certa ideia há alguns dias. – Dizer o que elas podem ser é um incentivo pífio. Precisamos mostrar o que elas PODEM ser capazes de fazer.

- Como faremos isso, boa Khadija? – questiona a sogra.

A egípcia olha para seus companheiros de Bashshar.

- Acho que elas precisam de uma _Dança_.

Ela e os nômades sorriem.

- Desculpe, mas eu não sou particularmente bom com piadas internas. – reclama Avner.

- Vou separar umas armas. – Seth vai saindo do quarto.

- Preciso falar com os cossacos. – diz Yasmim. – Acho que uns devem conhecer a _Dança_.

- Verei que instrumentos temos. – Liu gostou daquela ideia. – _"Khadija, sua gênia!"_

- Faremos tudo no momento oportuno. – fala a Al-Salah. – Creio que elas precisam descansar do dia de hoje.

Logo só ficaram três vampiros confusos no quarto.

**And all my bones began to shake**

_(Todos os meus ossos começaram a tremer)_

**My eyes flew open**

_(Meus olhos se abriram)_

**And all my bones began to shake**

_(Todos os meus ossos começaram a tremer)_

**My eyes flew open**

_(Meus olhos se abriram)_

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**No more dreaming of the dead**

_(Já chega de sonhar com os mortos)_

**As if death itself was undone**

_(Como se a própria morte estivesse desfeita)_

**No more calling like a crow for a boy**

_(Não mais chamando como um corvo por um garoto)_

**For a body in the garden**

_(Por um corpo no jardim)_

Dizer que os dias anteriores àquela noite foram insuportáveis seria uma ofensa a palavra. Na verdade, aqueles momentos foram uma ode ao comportamento passivo-agressivo; proporcionado por nove mulheres em fúria e determinadas a curar suas feridas de ego com sangue alheio. Preferencialmente, sangue de quatro vampiros.

As Noivas treinavam e seguiam as instruções dos treinadores com uma precisão mecânica e com frieza, o que era perturbador em se considerar a rotina de reclamações e rebeldia desenfreada que elas apresentavam. Aquele silêncio, aquela eficiência e aquela maldita obediência aos comandos estavam deixando Yasmim e Liu Feng com sincero medo por suas vidas.

Khadija, Yuzuriha e os gêmeos híbridos conseguiam alguma reação mais amigável das moças durante as refeições, talvez uma conversa ou comentário menos impessoal. Mas nunca passava disto. As mais gentis de comportamento ficaram silenciosas. As mais alegres, distantes. E as mais difíceis, indiferentes. Sabendo disso, os vampiros se mantiveram longe. Seth e Avner suspenderam as aulas de História (que, até aquele momento, não tinham adicionado nada de relevante). Kourin observava de longe e esperava por uma brecha para se aproximar. Albafica estava distante, como lhe era de costume, mas agora raramente era visto.

**No more dreaming like a girl**

_(Já chega de sonhar como uma menina)_

**So in love, so in love**

_(loucamente apaixonada)_

**No more dreaming like a girl**

_(Já chega de sonhar como uma menina)_

**So in love, so in love**

_(loucamente apaixonada)_

**No more dreaming like a girl**

_(Já chega de sonhar como uma menina)_

**So in love with the wrong world**

_(Tão apaixonada pelo mundo errado)_

A noite anterior à partida dos cossacos chegou e, no pátio central, havia música e confraternização...no limite do possível. A ex-chefe da República Tcheca conversava com o chefe do bando, Seth estava com a esposa, Avner com Yuzuriha, Sasha e Alone sentavam-se ao lado de Albafica. Liu e Yasmim observavam as Noivas, reunidas perto do portão.

- Quando começamos? – pergunta a francesa?

- Não faço ideia. – diz o chinês. – Vamos esperar a Khadija dar um sinal.

Perto do portão, as Noivas bebiam.

- A vida aqui vai perder a graça.- comenta Ravena.

- É mesmo. – concorda Andrea. – Pelo menos, tínhamos companhia durante o dia.

- Não que os gêmeos e Yuzu não sejam legais...- Suzako se distraia com Luana, brincando de cama de gato.

- Mas precisamos de caras novas. – complementa Alize.

- Disseram que sempre aparecem novos bandos aqui. – Nadeshiko bebericava um pouco de vodka.

- É a minha esperança, sério. – Veronique olhava para o nada.

- Só que vai ser triste se não vier ninguém logo. – Dakota se encontrava num modo meio fatalista.

- Vamos tentar manter a esperança. – Luana estava concentrada na linha em sua mão.

- O que não é nada fácil, diga-se de passagem. – Lilian bebia vinho.

**Snow White's stitching up the circuitboards**

_(Branca de Neve está costurando as placas de circuito)_

**Someone's slipping through the hidden door**

_(Alguém está se esgueirando pela porta oculta)_

**Snow White's stitching up the circuitboards**

_(Branca de Neve está costurando as placas de circuito)_

Num outro lado do pátio, os filhos de Kourin e suas companheiras conversavam e apreciavam aquele raro momento de descontração. Aqueles que eram membros do Bashshar não sabiam se a Dança funcionaria como meio de tirar as Noivas daquele marasmo. Mas não custava nada tentar.

- O que é essa dança? – questiona Yuzuriha, apoiada num pedaço de muro.

- Uma tradição nômade. – responde a egípcia. – Vocês verão.

- Seja lá o que for, vai funcionar? – o pragmatismo patológico de Avner já buscava por um plano B.

- Há uma possibilidade. – diz Seth. – Basta fazermos tudo como se deve.

- Qual a intenção dessa dança? – o outro gêmeo seguia firme em seu interrogatório.

- Cético, meu cunhado? – brinca Khadija

- Sempre, minha cara. – responde o vampiro. – Ainda mais quanto a algo impreciso.

- Dê um crédito a eles, Avner. – algo em Yuzuriha estava empolgado com aquela ideia. – Liu e Yasmim pareceram aprovar o plano.

- Irmão, me poupe do seu pessimismo. – reclama Seth. – Vamos dar um espetáculo para elas.

**No more dreaming of the dead**

_(Já chega de sonhar com os mortos)_

**As if death itself was undone**

_(Como se a própria morte estivesse desfeita)_

**No more calling like a crow for a boy**

_(Não mais chamando como um corvo por um garoto)_

**For a body in the garden**

_(Por um corpo no jardim)_

Dizendo isso, ele manda um eco mental para o chefe cossaco, que o espalha para os outros membros do grupo. Em alguns minutos, um espaço se abriu no meio do pátio, pequenas tochas foram acesas aqui e acolá, instrumentos como pandeiros, pequenos tambores e flautas foram sendo retirados de sacolas e caixas. Contando com a agilidade vampírica, Seth e mais dois cossacos foram à sala de armas e pegaram algumas espadas, facas e adagas, distribuindo-as entre os membros do Bashshar e dos visitantes. O próprio Seth pegou para si uma adaga, mas preferiu dar atenção à sua flauta.

Os que não tocavam nenhum instrumento batiam palmas. Dois círculos se formaram: um com os instrumentistas e outro em volta deste, com os espectadores curiosos. O espaço dentro do círculo interno ficou vazio por uns instantes até Liu Feng ali se colocar, com uma espada em mãos e movendo seu corpo ao ritmo da música.

Aquilo era surpreendente, pois ninguém imaginaria que o chinês irascível era capaz de movimentos tão sutis. Em um dado momento, uma moça ruiva do Bashshar se aproximou do chinês e se colocou diante dele, empunhando duas facas. Eles tocaram as lâminas, disseram seus nomes (o da moça era Irina) e começaram a Dança.

Naquela hora, a música se intensificou e cada golpe de Liu era respondido prontamente pela Irina. Os combatentes/dançarinos não paravam de se mover com o som da música. Irina jogava sua juba ruiva para trás e sorria o tempo todo, às vezes atirava suas facas para cima. Mas aquilo só durou até Yasmim avançar sobre Irina com duas facas também e o homem sair do círculo.

As duas mulheres dançavam uma em volta da outra, cruzando armas. Quando houve um momento de distração de sua "oponente", um chute da franco-argelina levou à cossaca ao chão. Aquilo rendeu palmas intensas e um sorriso da derrotada, prontamente substituída por um moreno com chicote; que cada rodopio batia com sua arma contra o chão. O estalido do chicote era acompanhado de uma saudação dos cossacos. Todos aqueles desconheciam a tradição estavam encantados com aquele momento. Armas, música, sensualidade e um risco considerável de ferimentos. Movimentos melífluos, vozes alegres, tecidos diferentes e coloridos balançando com vento, o cheiro da madeira ardendo nas fogueiras e nas tochas.

**No more dreaming like a girl**

_(Já chega de sonhar como uma menina)_

**So in love, so in love**

_(loucamente apaixonada)_

**No more dreaming like a girl**

_(Já chega de sonhar como uma menina)_

**So in love, so in love**

_(loucamente apaixonada)_

**No more dreaming like a girl**

_(Já chega de sonhar como uma menina)_

**So in love with the wrong world**

_(Tão apaixonada pelo mundo errado)_

Aproveitando aquele momento de distração, Kourin e os seus se aproximaram das absortas Noivas e dos nômades fora da roda principal: Khadija, Liu e Yasmim. Estes últimos sorridentes e suados.

- Dou a mão a palmatória. – diz Avner. – Isso é fantástico.

- Que tradição é essa? – questiona Kourin.

- Era chamado de _Dança de Corte._ – começa Yasmim. – Era uma velha tradição dos nômades do Oriente. Era dançada quando uma moça de clã importante estava para casar.

- Os pretendentes se engalfinhavam nessa luta e aquele que lutasse melhor, na opinião da noiva, vencia. – segue Liu. – Mas vários grupos gostaram disso e passaram praticar em coisas mais amplas.

- Como festas, reuniões ou só para distração mesmo. – complementa Khadija.

- Devo dizer que é espetacular. – afirma Albafica.

- Todos podem participar? – pergunta Alone.

- Claro, basta saber empunhar uma arma. – esclarece a franco-argelina.

- E deixar a música fluir. – diz Sasha.

- Exato. – atesta Liu.

Assim que terminou de dizer isto, a _Dança_ ficou bem melhor do que já estava, pois os vampiros de ambos os grupos decidiram se enfrentar. O som do colidir de ferro com ferro ficou mais forte. Em certo momento a velocidade era tal que só se viam os rastros do metal e dos dançarinos. Depois de poucos combates, Seth abandonou a flauta e foi com sua arma dançar com o belo louro chefe dos cossacos.

- Não vai dançar, Khadija? – pergunta Yuzu.

- Logo.

Responde a egípcia que vai rumando para círculo principal e pega duas espadas. Ela vai para dentro do círculo e bate com os ferros em sua mão; fazendo a dança e a música pararem. O chefe cossaco faz uma mesura e se retira. Khadija aponta uma das espadas para Seth, que repete o ato com sua arma. Aplausos irrompem e a música recomeça mais lenta, só com flauta e pandeiros, fazendo o casal apenas dançar. A saia de Khadija se enrolava sedutoramente em suas pernas, sem atrapalhar seus movimentos. O marido a circundava, num dado momento, eles param um de costas para o outro.

Os tambores começam e a _Dança_ chama as armas. O casal se ataca com intensidade. Seth avança, Khadija salta. Ela avança, ele desvia. Um golpe de lâmina é respondido com um chute alto. Um toque de lâmina no corpo encontra uma mão perigosamente próxima. Eles sorriam o tempo todo e, contra todas as possibilidades, não parecia que o vampiro estava se segurando.

A intensidade da dança e a atenção dos combatentes à mesma faz com que os círculos se desfaçam, os espectadores se dispersem e a Dança transcorra em todos dos espaços livres. Khadija perseguia o marido incessantemente e nem as armas ou saias pareciam detê-las. Havia fogo nos já vermelhos olhos de Seth, cuja pele branca demonstrava alguns arranhões. Aquele combate vampiro x humana, naquele patamar de igualdade parecia irreal. Contudo, cossacos e nômades afirmavam que não havia chance de o vampiro estar contendo a si mesmo com medo de machucar a esposa. E por dois motivos.

Primeiro: Fracos não são bem vindos ao grupo e nem à _Dança_. Segundo: Khadija Al-Salah era a mestra de armas do Bashshar, ou seja, não havia arma no mundo que ela não utilizasse bem. Desnecessário comentar que isso deixou as Noivas mais loucas do que já estavam. Todas queriam ser Khadija, Yasmim e Irina. Queriam aquela habilidade, aquela força e aquela segurança. Queriam conhecer o mundo e se lançar a ele sabendo que podiam se defender.

- E podemos aprender isso?

- É só pedir.

No final das contas, todos entenderam o porquê da sugestão de Khadija quanto essa _Dança_. Foi, de fato, uma sacada brilhante.

**Snow White's stitching up the circuitboards**

_(Branca de Neve está costurando as placas de circuito)_

**Someone's slipping through the hidden door**

_(Alguém está se esgueirando pela porta oculta)_

**Snow White's stitching up the circuitboards**

_(Branca de Neve está costurando as placas de circuito)_

**Continua**


	6. Fronteira

**Hallo. o/**

Mais uma passagem de tempo.

* * *

**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada

* * *

**Legendas:**

- blá blá blá...- diálogo

- "_bla bla bla.." _-pensamento

- _Flashback_

_- _'blá blá blá..._'- citações ou entonações._

* * *

**Cap 6 - Fronteira**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bilbao – Espanha**

**(20 de agosto)**

Shura buscava alguma forma de relaxamento no balanço tranquilo do barco e na lua que brilhava refletida nas águas do Porto de Bilbao. Sentado num banco do convés da refinada lancha, o Lorde buscava forças para não matar aquela que lhe fazia companhia. Perto de si, de pé e falando ao celular estava uma bela vampira.

Ruiva, pequena e de corpo bem formado. Seu nome era Inéz Azkuna, engenheira de produção atualmente e chefe do povo basco desde o século XVIII. Ahh, os bascos. Uma pedra no sapato do espanhol e que parecia estar mais incômoda agora. Ela o havia chamado para um conversa amigável, mas aquilo estava longe da verdade e ele sabia disso.

- Então, milorde. – começa a ruiva. – Como anda a Grécia?

- No mesmo lugar de sempre, minha cara. – ele não olhava para ela. – Então, pare de enrolar e diga o que quer.

- O que sempre quisemos...independência.

O vampiro ri.

Aqueles malditos bascos. Um povo diferente, de etnia diferente e com língua diferente. Sempre querendo formar seu maldito país. Ele já ouvia essa ladainha há séculos.

- E creio que você saiba que minha resposta segue igual. – diz o Lorde. – Não.

- Eu não seria tão imperativo assim.

- Isso foi uma ameaça? – Shura se colocou a alguns poucos centímetros da vampira, seus olhos ardiam vermelhos.

- Um aviso. – Inéz se mantinha impassível. – A Grécia agitou as coisas, ainda mais em se considerar como o país está progredindo bem sem vocês.

Aquele _'vocês'_ sendo sinônimo de membros do Conclave. O sangue do espanhol estava fervendo, mas era vital não demonstrar fraqueza. A pior parte era saber que a colocação de seu desafeto era bastante verdadeira, a queda do regime de Ares não foi nocivo como os Lordes esperavam.

Na realidade, o povo grego já alimentava um golpe de Estado há bastante tempo e a morte de seu "déspota" veio como um presente dos deuses.

- A Grécia pode estar bem, mas acredita mesmo que o seu país ou os outros Reinos **(1)** sobreviveriam separados? – questiona o Lorde.

- Só saberemos tentando, não é mesmo? – sorri a vampira.

- Na verdade, não. – o vampiro vai se encaminhando para fora da embarcação. – Nenhum de vocês têm meios para sobreviverem um sem o outro.

Ele havia garantido isso durante os séculos de governo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Viena – Áustria**

Aquele maldito jantar fora organizado com dois intentos bem simples: aquecer as amizades e se fazer presente. Ricos, influentes, políticos, artistas e outros bem relacionados faziam parte do entourage de Shaka naquela noite. E vale a pena acrescentar que o vampiro estava detestando cada minuto daquilo.

Contudo, o dever assim exigia e ele se comportava como o mais atencioso dos anfitriões, mantendo a atmosfera agradável, a comida chegando e a bebida farta. O Palácio do Belvedere estava iluminado e resplandecia, uma visão de fato. O indiano passeava em meio aos convidados, conversava, dignava os presentes com a presença dos seus belos olhos azuis (abertos desde que o primeiro convidado chegara) e de um sorriso discreto. Dois membros do Conclave também compareceram, Saga e Dohko, que se colocaram juntos em uma mesa do lado de fora do jardim.

- Devo dizer que nunca vi seus olhos abertos por tanto tempo. – ironiza Dohko enquanto o chefe da Áustria se aproximava de sua mesa.

Shaka dá uma breve risada.

- Achei que seu humor havia ficado em Bruxelas. – responde o loiro.

- Mais fácil seria o dia virar noite. – complementa Saga. – Mas também estou surpreso. Nunca o vi sendo tão afável.

- Devo encarar isso como ofensa? – perguntinha retórica para enriquecer a conversa. – Mas há um motivo perfeitamente racional para os festejos.

- Imagino que haja. – o chinês bebia de seu cálice e nem parecia prestar muita atenção a conversa. – Só não vejo qual seja.

- Grécia.

Uma palavrinha e um paisinho incômodo agora.

- Uma boa ideia. – a compreensão veio logo à mente do grego. – Tentar passar a ideia de que a perda de uma de nossas praças não é tão grave.

- Além disso, preciso de concordância política e boa relação com a imprensa. – diz o indiano.

- Manipular a mídia e o Parlamento. – Dohko finalmente voltara sua atenção para o assunto em questão – Plano bom, mas complicado.

Antes que uma resposta surgisse, um jovem veio com um envelope para Shaka e logo parte. O vampiro se acomoda à mesa de seus pares e se concentra por alguns minutos no conteúdo em suas mãos. Seu cenho franze e o silêncio se alonga para além de uns 10 após a leitura das noticias recém-chegadas.

- Mais problemas? – é o chefe da Rússia quem quebra o silêncio. – _"Espero que não, já os temos em abundância!"_

- Ainda não sei. – Shaka bebe de um cálice de sangue que um dos garçons acabara de trazer. – A polícia relatou movimentação intensa na fronteira com as Terras Ermas.

- Nada anormal. – Dohko recebia relatórios como esse frequentemente. – Nômades e outros perdidos.

- Fronteira com onde? – pergunta Saga. – Hungria, Eslováquia, Suíça?

- República Tcheca.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Călărași – Romênia**

A madrugada estava agradável e convidativa para um passeio em sua nova Lamborghini preta na companhia de uma bela mulher, por isso Milo não perdeu tempo em curtir a tranquilidade das estradas daquela região administrativa predominantemente agrícola. A bem da verdade, este fora o motivo de sua visita à aprazível Călărași.

Agricultura, um dos pontos fortes da economia romena e, agora, motivo de rusgas entre o governo e os produtores. Os neurônios do vampiro fervilhavam lembrando-se das horas incessantes de discussão. Resumindo bem a ópera: O governo havia reduzido os subsídios para os produtores e aplicado esses recursos na indústria. Claro, aquela pequena e malfadada elite de senhores de terras estava para arrancar os cabelos com pinça e cera fria. A torneira estava correndo mais fracas e, com isso, o prestigio do lobby agropecuário estava indo ralo abaixo.

- Acha isso uma boa ideia? – pergunta a companhia do vampiro, uma beldade de 1.80, pele branca e cabelos cor de fogo. Valeria Antonescu, uma jovem e promissora modelo romena. – Brigar com esse pessoal?

- Querida, se eu tivesse medo de briga, nunca teria me tornado Lorde. – pouca coisa abalava a confiança do vampiro. – Além do mais, já estava na hora de a indústria ganhar mais destaque.

- Sem dúvida, mas eles sempre o apoiaram. – segue a modelo. – _"Desde os seus tempos de Voivoda Negro (N/A: referência no cap 16 da VH)"._

- Não imaginava que modelos soubessem tanto sobre política. – diz o grego com sua mão direita indo para as coxas descobertas da mulher. – _"E eu pensando que tinha deixado esse assunto para trás."_

Valeria afasta a mão do Lorde de sua perna e fecha a cara.

- Ser modelo não me torna estúpida, senhor!. – ralha a jovem.

- Perdão, só fiquei surpreso.

O celular de Milo vibra e ele pede para que sua acompanhante visse do que se tratava. Era uma mensagem de Saga, que é dita em voz alta pela mulher: 'Movimentação nas terras da velha Senhora. Investigação ordenada pelo Velho'. A frase termina e o motorista quase joga seu carro para fora da estrada.

- AI! – Valeria acabara de bater com a perna no porta-luvas. – Que diabos foi isso, Milo?

O silêncio segue por alguns minutos até o vampiro parar o carro no acostamento e levar as mãos à cabeça. A modelo repete a pergunta e segue sem resposta. Milo religa o carro e eles seguem em seu passeio noturno.

- Não era para ter ninguém lá. – o motorista diz em voz alta sem perceber.

- Lá onde? – inquiri a humana.

- República Tcheca.

Algo se inquieta em Valeria, uma Romy Boyash que escondia sua origem. Seus contatos precisavam saber disso. E com urgência!

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Dresden – Alemanha**

Nada como o som de música clássica para desanuviar os pensamentos! Pelo menos era nisso que Shion pensava enquanto assistia mais uma apresentação da Orquestra Filarmônica de Dresden, nos jardins do Palácio Zwinger, em uma agradável noite de sábado.

O convite do velho maestro responsável pela orquestra viera a calhar e o vampiro prontamente aceitou, visto sua necessidade de fugir – mesmo que por poucos momentos – das conturbações que Berlim lhe trazia. Ossos do ofício, sem a menor dúvida, mas anos dedicados à mesma coisa cansavam. Pura e simplesmente. Shion se esforçou para afastar aqueles pensamentos problemáticos e se concentrar apenas nas notas de Bach. Contudo, seu sossego durou pouco.

- Senhor, há algo que precisa ver. – diz a pessoa a seu lado, logo após desligar o celular. Um rapaz de uns 25 anos e cabelos loiros, Jerome Zieler, um jovem membro do serviço secreto alemão.

- Onde?

- Na Kathedrale Sanctissimae Trinitatis _(N/A: Catedral da Santíssima Trindade)_.

Os homens se retiram antes do fim da apresentação, pegam o carro e rumam para o referido lugar, uma belíssima e antiga catedral próxima ao rio Elba. Uma vez que conseguiram isto, eles recebem um sinal de um outro agente do serviço secreto que os leva para uma velha porta de ferro na lateral esquerda da igreja, que os levava para os velhos porões da construção. O caminho foi completado rapidamente e os levou para uma velha sala, com uma lâmpada débil no teto, uma mesinha no centro, um senhor de cabelos brancos em uma das cadeiras e uma moça ruiva na outra.

- A encontramos perto da fronteira com a República Tcheca. – diz o senhor enquanto a moça ignorava tudo e todos.

- Quem é você? – questiona Shion. – O que quer aqui?

- Aqui nada. – diz a ruiva com um leve sotaque. – Eu estava na Terra Erma e os seus trogloditas me trouxeram para cá.

- O que fazia lá? – pergunta Zieler.

- Não é da sua conta. – responde a mulher. – Se o lugar é 'Ermo' é livre, logo eu posso passar lá quando quiser.

Um bom argumento.

- Não teste minha disposição, mulher. – a noite do Lorde estava indo por água abaixo. – _"Será que não posso ter um minuto de sossego?"_

A ruiva ri

- Acredite, milorde. Sua disposição ainda NEM começou a ser testada.

Dizendo isto, ela faz um movimento com a boca como se estivesse mastigando algo. Segundos depois cai ao chão com a boca espumando e nem os esforços dos três presentes evitam que a morte leva a prisioneira.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Biarritz – França**

Kamus não tinha a menor dificuldade em se manter impassível e não revelar nada a seus 9 adversários. Nenhum gesto ou reação. Havia um grupo considerável envolta da mesa redonda onde se dava um intenso jogo de pôquer. Havia uma parcela interessante de dinheiro esperando ao final daquela partida de Texas Hold'em **(2).**

Só havia vampiros na mesa, um pudor compreensível, pois jogar contra um oponente que podia ler seu pensamento era uma desvantagem considerável e poucos se encontravam dispostos a jogar dinheiro fora. Com isso, os donos do Cassino Bellevue julgaram por bem manter as duas raças longe de uma mesma mesa de jogo.

O Lorde olhava para sua mão e via um belo nove de espadas.

- _"Se eu estiver correto, consigo um four of a kind (N/A: quatro cartas iguais)."_ – os olhos azuis do francês buscavam algum indicio de blefe nas ações de seus adversários. – Uma dose, por favor.

Pediu o vampiro ao garçom mais próximo e voltou sua atenção para seus companheiros. Cinco mulheres e quatro homens, todos atentos ao jogo e pessoas relativamente conhecidas. Três jornalistas, dois industriais, um casal de arquitetos, um cientista e um rica mulher da cidade de Biarritz.

A partida dura por uma hora e termina com um dos jornalistas vencedores graças a um imprevisto Royal Straight Flush _(N/A: cinco cartas do mesmo naipe até o As)._ Kamus não gostava de perder, mas parabenizou o vencedor e se distraiu por mais uma hora dentro do cassino, antes de optar por uma caminhada solitária pela praia.

O belo mar da Baía de Biscaia lhe trazia conforto e ajudava a colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Coisa está que encontrou sucesso até ele ouvir uma estranha conversa de um casal. O jovem negro e a moça de cabelos loiros estavam sentados em uma pedra e o vampiro se colocou escondido perto de uma rachadura entre duas outras pedras.

- O espanhol recusou. – afirma a mulher.

- Como sabíamos que ia acontecer. – diz o homem. – Mas isso só reforçou a causa.

- Onde estão arrumando tudo?

- Santander, eu creio. Sabemos que eles são discretos com o que fazem.

- Isso é. – concorda a loira. –Quantos?

- Muitos. – responde o companheiro. – ETA **(3)** virá.

Os dois sorriem e descem da pedra, indo caminhar alegremente pela praia. Kamus sentiu-se desconfortável com aquela conversa, mesmo sem entender muito do que estava sendo dito.

- ETA...- diz ele, mal sabendo os problemas que aquelas três letras trariam no futuro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Odense – Dinamarca**

Enquanto não chegava a seu destino, Asmita se comprazia na tranquilidade daquele começo de noite. Uma música suave tocava no rádio e seu motorista se mantinha abençoadamente concentrado no trânsito e indisponível para conversas. As ruas não estavam muito movimentadas por causa da chuva e poucos carros também transitavam. Tal cenário propício aumentou a disposição do Ancião que há muito não recebia uma notícia boa. E era em direção a esta "notícia boa" que ele estava indo naquela noite. O carro parou diante de um conjunto de casas de classe média num bairro indistinto na cidade.

O motorista não o acompanhou e o vampiro seguiu sozinho até o nº 10, uma pequena casa de paredes pintadas de verde escuro, porta e janelas brancas, um pequeno jardim e uma luz na sala acesa. Ele vai até a porta e toca a campainha, que logo é respondida por uma senhora de uns 40 anos, cabelos castanhos, braço direito enfaixado e expressão cansada. Ela estava surpresa.

- Milorde? – não era sempre que uma cidadã simples recebia a visita do governante de seu país.- Eu...

Ele sorri e estende a mão direita. A direita comodamente acompanhada por uma desnecessária bengala.

- Maria Thorensen, eu presumo. – o indiano faz uso de sua voz mais amistosa. – Compreendo sua surpresa com minha presença, mas gostaria de ter com a senhora, se não for incômodo.

- Claro, senhor. – ela abre espaço e o vampiro a simples casa. – Sente-se, por favor. – a dona do domicilio indica uma poltrona perto da lareira. – Posso lhe servir algo?

- Não se incomode comigo, minha cara. – Asmita se acomoda. – O assunto que aqui me traz não é agradável, mas é necessário.

- O que seria? – Maria se colocou no sofá e bebia uma caneca de café.

- A fatídica noite em Chipre.

Ele percebe a mudança de ares. Seus espiões encontraram Maria Thorensen com alguma dificuldade. Uma das médicas do laboratório Kindred que trabalhava com a parte de pesquisa genética. Pelo que seus "lacaios" haviam conseguido descobrir, a dinamarquesa ficou com parentes na Itália logo depois de sair do hospital em Nicósia. Apenas recentemente havia voltado para casa e estava vivendo com o que tinha em poupança. Isso poderia ser uma arma útil caso ele precisasse dar uma contrapartida pelas informações que queria da mulher.

- Ah, senhor. Foi horrível! – exclama a médica. – Tanto sangue, tanta morte.

- Eu não consigo imaginar seu sofrimento, mas vim lhe oferecer uma coisa. – começa o vampiro. – A senhora tem um currículo invejável e posso colocá-la em confortável posição. Depois do que lhe sucedeu...seria o mais humano a se fazer.

Ela estava maravilhada.

- Por que eu? – questiona a dinamarquesa. – Sou só uma médica.

- _"Quase lá..."_ – Asmita sorri novamente e caminha até a mulher, se ajoelhando diante dela e pegando as mãos trêmulas dela nas suas. – A senhora é a única dinamarquesa sobrevivente daquele horror e tomei para mim, há muitos séculos, o dever de cuidar de cada dinamarquês.

Se cinismo matasse.

- O que eu posso lhe dizer que seja útil? – pergunta Thorensen.

- Dizer? – o Ancião olha intensamente dentro dos olhos dela, que cai em profundo torpor. – Não precisas dizer-me nada, minha cara.

Ele leva suas presas ao pescoço da mulher e tira do sangue dela as informações necessárias. Fogo, choro, sangue, Noivas, Lordes, noite e uma cimitarra. Ao ver a arma o vampiro abandona o pescoço da mulher, arruma o corpo adormecido da mesma no sofá e sai da casa. Já dentro de seu carro, o indiano pensa naquela arma. Espada com lâmina curvada, típica dos povos arábes.

Aquilo dá um clique na mente do vampiro, que sorri sombriamente. Fato este percebido pelo motorista.

- Em que pensa, milorde?

- Em areia, meu caro. – responde o Lorde. – _"Nômades..."_

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Jyväskylä – Finlândia**

- Sinceramente, eu não sei o que fazer.

Diz Aioria observando enquanto Mu movia o veleiro pelas águas do lago Päijänne, iluminadas somente pelas luzes da cidade, visto que a céu estava coberto de nuvens e a lua achara por bem manter-se oculta. O grego mantinha alguns papeis na mão e não gostava do conteúdo deles.

- Precisamos nos reunir novamente. – diz o tibetano. – Mandar cada polícia secreta investigar muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo não renderá nada.

- Isto é, mas acha isto possível? O envolvimento de nômades?

- Não diria que é impossível, apenas improvável. – o chefe da Finlândia mexia nas velas.

– Há muito eles nada fazem.

- Realmente, mas o velho disse ter visto uma cimitarra. Só eles usam cimitarras.

- Não vejo isso como prova conclusiva, mas vale a pena olhar. Contudo, se houver algum envolvimento, isto suscitará outras perguntas.

- Só as que já estamos nos fazendo: Como, por que, por quanto tempo? – as buscas pelas Noivas não estavam sendo muito frutíferas. – Sinceramente, essa história fica mais complicada a cada momento.

- De fato.

Eles estavam voltando para o deck e algum tempo é dedicado a manter a embarcação no lugar. Os vampiros caminham para fora da marina e transitam em meio a população, cada imerso em seu próprios pensamentos. A caminhada termina perto de uma praça, onde os dois se acomodam em um banco e acompanham com o olhar o movimento das pessoas.

- Onde foi que nós erramos, Mu? – aquela pergunta ecoava há meses na cabeça de cada lorde. – _"Penso, penso e não chego à conclusão nenhuma!"_

- Eis a pergunta mais importante de todas. – diz o outro. – Penso frequentemente em minha Noiva e revejo tudo que vivi com ela. Tenho que dizer que nosso relacionamento progredia.

- Igualmente. – concorda Aioria. – Os primeiros momentos foram complicados e tivemos nossas discordâncias, mas estava correndo tudo relativamente bem. – o grego passa a mão direita nos cabelos. – Sabe no que eu penso?

-_"Se eu pudesse ler mente de vampiros minha vida seria bem mais fácil."_ – Mu percebe que aquela ironia gratuita não viria em boa hora e a guarda para si. – No que?

- Que se tivéssemos mantido nossas Noivas conosco...- ele pausa longamente. – Tudo teria fluido naturalmente e estaríamos bem.

- Ares vivo, elas aqui e os relacionamentos fluindo. – era um delírio reconfortante quando tudo parecia insuportável. – _"Doce sonho."_

Pessimismo pouco condizente com sua personalidade. O outro demora uns segundos para responder.

- Penso que devemos encontra-las. – diz o tibetano. – Creio ser este o nosso destino e o delas. Caminharmos juntos.

O grego sorri melancólico.

- Poderemos caminhar juntos. – afirma ele. – Assim que descobrirmos onde erramos.

O que eles não sabiam era que a vários quilômetros de distância dali, olhos castanhos e tristes olhavam para o túmulo de uma jovem. O dono daqueles olhos se fez aquela mesma pergunta por meses e conseguira chegar à resposta.

**Continua**

* * *

**Notas:**

**(1) **A referência feita aqui é aos antigos reinos (Castela, Aragão, Navarra...) que compuseram o que conhecemos como Espanha. E o mais bizarro é que a atual crise acirrou o desejo separatista em alguns desses reinos, como o da Catalunha. Aí eu pergunto: Se separam da Espanha e vivem com o que? O time do Barcelona?

**(2)**Uma variedade de pôquer

**(3)** Pois é, o famoso movimento separatista basco dando o ar de sua graça. xD


	7. Túmulos

**Hallo. o/**

Aviso que teremos um capítulo levemente melancólico. ;_;

* * *

**Disclamer:**Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada

**Musica:** Love in the Afternoon

**Artista: **Legião Urbana

* * *

**Legendas:**

- blá blá blá...- diálogo

- "_bla bla bla.." _-pensamento

- _Flashback_

_- _'blá blá blá..._'- citações ou entonações._

* * *

**Cap 7 - Túmulos**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**É tão estranho  
Os bons morrem jovens  
Assim parece ser  
Quando me lembro de você  
Que acabou indo embora  
Cedo demais **

**Évora – Portugal**

Encarando o túmulo de Alyssa L'Arc, o peso dos anos e de seus erros parecia causar mais dor ao vampiro do que jamais sentira. Ela morreu tão jovem, tão cheia de planos...e por culpa dele! Só dele. E isso o matava por dentro.

Assim que conseguiu trazer o corpo da Noiva para o seu país, Aldebaran procurou por um lugar onde pudesse coloca-la para descansar. Escolheu aquela cidade por um gosto pessoal, ele adorava aquela cidade antiquíssima e julgava que a jovem também teria gostado, se a morte não a tivesse levado. Se CHIPRE não a tivesse levado embora.

- Me perdoe, Alyssa. – ele se ajoelhou diante do túmulo dela e depositou ali belos cravos vermelhos. – Sei que não mereço, mas preciso pedir da mesma forma.

Ele reza por alguns minutos e volta para sua moto, dirigindo pelas ruas daquele velho lugar sem pensar muito bem para onde ia; querendo apenas apreciar o vento que lhe balançava os cabelos e batia na face. Sua direção o leva até a velha Catedral, onde ocorria uma missa.

Para isso ele não tinha paciência, mas precisava desabafar e nessas horas ninguém é tão válido quanto um padre. Por isso, ele esperou até o final da celebração e que todos tivessem saído do recente. O vampiro entra, se ajoelha fazendo o sinal da cruz e segue até a sacristia, batendo levemente na porta. Após uns segundos, o bispo da cidade abre a porta e o recebe. Um senhor de uns 65 anos, calvo e de voz baixa.

- Milorde, como posso ajudá-lo? – pergunta o humano, indicando que o vampiro se sentasse à mesa.

- Me ouvindo, frei Davi. – Aldebaran conhecera o bispo Davi Magalhães quando ele era um jovem religioso e o hábito de chama-lo de frei não morreu com os anos.

- O que te atormenta?

- Minha vida começou a pesar nos meus ombros.

O religioso sabia ler nas entrelinhas.

- Sua vida ou os esqueletos no seu armário? – questiona Davi.

O Lorde se silencia.

- Há alguns meses tenho repensado tudo na minha vida. – o brasileiro foca os olhos em uma velha pintura da Santa Ceia. – E percebo que falhei em muitas coisas.

- Alguma dessas falhas pode ser corrigida?

- Umas poucas sim. – diz o vampiro. – Só não sei se posso me redimir do meu maior pecado. Uma vida valiosa que foi perdida por minha casa. Alguém por quem choro em silêncio e de quem busco o perdão.

O bispo assente com a cabeça e busca alguma resposta.

- "As lágrimas não pedem, mas merecem perdão", disse São Beda. – afirma o bispo. – Não posso te garantir o perdão dela, mas posso dizer que pode consegui-lo em parte. Basta que dedique tua vida a consertar os piores erros que cometeu, pois aos mais simples a correção não cabe.

Os amigos se despedem e a conversa dá um novo ânimo a Aldebaran, que sabia muito bem o que tinha que fazer. Não seria fácil, geraria problemas mil, mas Alyssa e as outras Noivas eram dignas daquele sacrifício.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Quando eu lhe dizia  
Me apaixono todo dia  
É sempre a pessoa errada  
Você sorriu e disse  
Eu gosto de você também  
Só que você foi embora...  
Cedo demais! **

**Kazan – Rússia**

Kanon estava absolutamente de saco cheio de tantos papéis! Documentos de Estado, correspondências aleatórias, recortes de jornal e revistas...Tudo se amontoava ao seu lado no banco do carro que saia das redondezas do aeroporto e rumavam até a o campus da Universidade Federal de Kazan. Um lugar pelo qual ele tinha apreço particular, pois foi aluno da mesma bem no começo dela, lá pelos anos de 1800 e alguma coisa.

Saudosismo à parte, o motivo de sua visita era bem mais objetivo: Ciclo de palestras sobre exploração de gás e petróleo. Dois tópicos caros e fundamentais quando alguém se pretendia como governante daquele país. Ele permaneceria naquela cidade durante toda a semana de duração do ciclo. Levou cerca de 40 minutos para chegar ao local de destino e mais rápido ainda foi o começo da palestra mais entediante que ele tinha ouvido em seus muitos séculos de vida. Um especialista na área ambiental repetindo os lugares comuns sobre sustentabilidade, ecologia e toda aquela lenga-lenga "verde" que, aqui e acolá, ecoava. O que o salvou de morrer naquela morosidade foi uma enigmática mensagem com os dizeres: "Resultado ".

Estava ali a deixa necessária para que ele partisse e 45 minutos depois, ele já estava caminhando pelos silenciosos corredores da Faculdade de Medicina de Kazan. Seus sentidos apuradíssimos o levam até seu destino, onde o esperava uma moça morena, de olhos verdes e expressão entendiada. Tatiana Luzin.

- Boa noite, milorde.

- Boa noite, doutora.

- Nossa amiga aqui...- ela vai até um dos gavetões e o puxa, mostrando ali o corpo de uma mulher ruiva. – Morreu graças ao cianeto de hidrogênio** (1)**.

- Como?

- Bem, os cianetos iónicos são extremamente venenosos a vários seres vivos, em especial, aos seres humanos..

Ele ergue a mão direita num gesto para fazer com que sua interlocutora silenciasse.

- Eu sou formado em Química e sei bem o que eles fazem! – diz o vampiro. – O que quis dizer foi como ela conseguiu consumir isso.

- Ahh, bem...- a mulher abre a boca do cadáver e mostra a ausência de um molar no canto direito da boca. – O dente faltoso, provavelmente, foi substituído por uma cápsula de cianeto.

Kanon conhecia aquela tática. Era bem comum entre os agentes do serviço de todos os países ainda existentes. Contudo, aquela falecida não era uma agente do governo russo e ele fizera questão de confirmar isso assim que o "pacote" veio da Alemanha.

- Obrigado, doutora. Avise-me se descobrir mais alguma coisa relevante.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Eu continuo aqui  
Meu trabalho e meus amigos  
E me lembro de você  
Em dias assim  
Dia de chuva  
Dia de sol  
E o que sinto não sei dizer... **

**Ilha de Iona – Escócia**

Há quem considerasse aquilo um exagero ou uma demonstração de ego galopante, mas Aioros não podia deixar de ser grato pela ideia seu irmão de comprar aquela velha abadia, que carregava o nome da ilha onde ele estava. O custo de manutenção era considerável, mas o mero fato de ter um recanto tranquilo em meio às Highlands **(2) **já o fazia feliz.

Fazia pelo menos 100 anos que eles haviam comprado aquela propriedade, uma vez que a mesma sempre se apresentava como um local de relaxamento quando as coisas em Londres ou Edimburgo ficavam muito complicadas. O que estava acontecendo exatamente agora, pois depois de muita briga e muita briga e discussões quase infindáveis, os Lordes tiveram que permitir a criação do Parlamento Escocês.

O grego sabia bem do risco que aquilo representava, mas brigar contra aquele fato só pioraria as relações com os escoceses e isto os colocaria do lado do povo mais problemático das Ilhas Britânicas: Os irlandeses. Sim, sempre eles, aquele grupo que nunca se curvou ao domínio do Conclave e agia como uma pedra no sapato há séculos!

Enquanto acendia a lareira, seu celular toca. Era Aioria.

- Então...- começa o mais novo, confortavelmente acomodado em seu quarto no palácio onde residiam. - Como foi?

- Tão agradável quanto uma bala de prata.

- Imaginei, mas conseguimos fazê-los sossegar?

- Por enquanto, sim. - diz o mais velho enquanto caminhava até uma janela para apreciar o silêncio e o ventro frio. - A questão é o preço que teremos que pagar por esse 'afago'.

- Não havia jeito, irmão. - o mais novo boceja do outro lado da linha. - Sabemos que o pessoal da Irlanda já estava esticando os olhos. Ou isso ou uma guerra.

- Realmente. - o vampiro nas Highlands já não aguentava mais falar daquele assunto. - E temos alguma notícia relevante?

- Apenas que por causa da visão do velho, todas as embarcações vindas do norte da África estão sendo vistoriadas. - silêncio por alguns segundos. - Não encontraram nada de anormal.

- E nas Terras dela?

- Só os perdidos de sempre. - Aioria fala algo com alguém. - Mas o pessoal lá na Rússia ainda está tentando descobrir de onde vinha aquela mulher que morreu na Alemanha.

- E como eles estão fazendo isso?

- Do jeito tradicional. - fala o mais novo. - Noticiando e vendo se dá certo.

Mal sabiam eles que aquele plano de noticiar a morte da desconhecida viria a ser uma mão na roda para eles.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Vai com os anjos  
Vai em paz  
Era assim todo dia de tarde  
A descoberta da amizade  
Até a próxima vez... **

**Praga – República Tcheca**

**(25 de Setembro)**

Quão abençoado não eram aquele silêncio e aquela solidão! Poder chorar seu pranto sem companhia nenhuma e sem dar satisfações; apenas ela, suas lembranças e seus piores sentimentos. Seus passos sem destino pisavam num chão empoeirado, parcamente iluminado pela luz débil que entrava melancolicamente pelas buracos das carcomidas cortinas de veludo.

O granito do chão estava quebrado em várias partes, a poeira se acumulava e foi sorte que os ratos não tivessem dominado o tudo! O mesmo não se pôde dizer dos morcegos, soberanos em várias alas do Castelo de Praga. Sua casa. Sua tão amada casa! Agora tomada pela velhice e pelo descaso, lar de bichos perdidos e pleno em fantasmas de épocas felizes.

A bem da verdade, aquela colocação cabia para quase todo o país. Maldito fosse Asmita! Por causa dele o seu país, sua República venerada se tornara um lugar ermo, casa de errantes e abandonados pela sorte. Praga; que em seu tempo fora a jóia da Europa, uma lugar que irradiava beleza e cultura, um farol de beleza; agora relegada a uma sombra patética do que fora. Ahh, quanto ódio corria pelas veias da Anciã! Seus olhos vermelhos faíscavam em fúria e seu quimono preto combinava imensamente com as sombras que dominavam sua alma e seus pensamentos. Mas a vingança viria. Mesmo séculos atrasada.

A vampira foi caminhando lentamente pelo que restava do lugar até chegar ao esqueleto do jardim, depois passou pela Basílica de São Jorge, onde todos os viajantes de sua comitiva estavam reunidos e que serviria de moradia até que conseguissem achar um lugar decente dentro do complexo para se instalarem _(N/A: O Castelo de Praga é um complexo enorme, por isso os vários lugares). _Seu momento de solidão serviria também para encontrar tal lugar, que se materializou na velha Alameda Dourada, uma rua estreita com várias casinhas lado a lado. Em outros tempos, artistas, amantes e turistas se deliciavam em passarl algumas temporadas naquele lugar romântico e aprazível.

Agora, tal pedacinho do céu mais parecia um cemitério de momentos prazerosos. Construçoes com pinturas descascadas, janelas quebradas, portas devoradas por cupins e o aroma sufocante ocre, típico do abandono. Em se considerar tudo o que havia se passado, ela sabia que não haveria objeções em cada membro da comitiva se abrigar em uma daquelas casas, vez que o sofrimento dos últimos dias estava devorando cada um. E nada como a privacidade para evitar que brigas desnecessárias viessem a acontecer.

Esse seu pensamento inclinado para a violência não era sem razão de ser e seu coração ainda sangrava imensamente devido a um episódio ocorrido na última semana do grupo em seu antigo esconderijo. Um fato modificador de tudo e de todos. Foi algum evento astronômico ou geológico? Uma aparição divina? Lamentavelmente não. Na verdade, foi algo mais simples. Mas nem toda a simplicidade do ocorrido conseguia afastar o fato de o mesmo ser devastador. Até mesmo para quem tão velho e que tanto conviveu com ele.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoO _

**É tão estranho  
Os bons morrem antes  
Me lembro de você  
E de tanta gente que se foi  
Cedo demais!  
E cedo demais... **

_Frýdlant v Čechách – República Tcheca_

_(10 de Setembro)_

_Vários olhos fitavam o fogo intenso que consumia a pira e corpo colocado em cima dela. Uma jovem de pele branca e cabelos castanhos, cuja expressão serena gerava um contraste atroz com o sofrimento estampado nas faces de todos que se despediam de Valentina Saint-Martin. Ela partira na manhã daquele maldito dia 10, num dia de sol e tempo afável. _

_Na hora da partida da francesa, as Noivas treinavam e algo fez com que sua irmã deixasse o treino e desejasse ardentemente ver a menina em coma. Chegando lá, o lado médica de Veronique percebeu rapidamente que a vida havia partido do corpo da outra Noiva, mas o lado de irmã se recusava. Os gritos desesperados carregaram os humanos e híbridos até o quarto, onde o véu da morte se deitou e fez partir uma outra alma jovem e inocente. Foi preciso a força de Liu para fazer com que Veronique não destruisse o quarto. Pouco depois, ela desmaiou. Yuzuriha correu para avisar os vampiros. Khadija e Yasmim se dedicaram aos preparativos do funeral._

_Andrea e Lilian, médicas, se ocuparam de dar uma última examinada no corpo de sua amiga. Suzako e Luana, mais ligadas à religião, foram as primeiras a dedicarem orações pela partida da francesa. Ravena e Alize se ocuparam em separar uma roupa para o funeral da jovem e de fazerem sumir as coisas da falecida. Nadeshiko e Dakota optaram por prepararem as refeições do dia, pois logo chegaria o momento em que ninguém teria força para mais nada._

_Devido ao sol, os vampiros não puderam vir de imediato. Contudo, assim que o sol se escondeu eles se puseram em volta da pira funerária, junto dos outros, para também lamentarem por aquela morte. Fora Yasmim quem sugerira fogo ao invés de terra para cuidar do corpo de Valentina, visto que isso anularia chances de qualquer um tentar fazer uso dos restos mortais da Noiva. Foi Veronique quem acendeu a pira, perdida em seu pranto solitário e silencioso. Khadija fez uma breve oração pela alma da morta, Seth tocou sua flauta enquanto o fogo ardia. _

_Todos, sem exceção, sentiam imensamente aquela perda e ali ficaram, até que o fogo destruisse tudo. Num dado momento, os vampiros ali reunidos despejaram seu sangue sob as cinzas da Saint-Martin. Yuzuriha explicou que isso é era um modo de demonstrar respeito pelos que partiam entre os vampiros. Sem motivo nenhum, as Noivas se aproximaram mais da pira e fizeram algo completamente sem sentido._

**Lembro das tardes que passamos juntos  
Não é sempre mais eu sei  
Que você está bem agora  
Só que neste Ano  
O verão acabou. **

_Afundaram as mãos nas cinzas e passaram nos rostos, depois usaram pedaços da madeira para cortarem as palmas das mãos e depositarem o líquido vermelho no pouco que restava das cinzas. Ficaram alguns minutos ali paradas. Até ali, os vampiros imaginavam que era só um jeito estranho de fazer uma homenagem. Contudo, assim que elas se viraram, Albafica e Kourin entenderam o que se passara. As Noivas haviam morrido junto com Valentina. Os nomes Saint-Martin, Chiavani, Aoyama, Nakajima, Salvatore, Itsune, Romanof, Merloni e Fäden del Mondes não significavam mais nada. Rigorosamente NADA!_

_As cinzas nos rostos que vinham em suas direções não eram uma homenagem, eram uma pintura de guerra. O sangue despejado era um laço de vingança. Um arrepio correu em meio aos espectadores, não de medo, mas como se um agouro estivesse se aproximando. Toda a atmosfera do Frýdlant havia mudado. O ar ficou pesado e a sombra da morte de Valentina, somada agora com as lembranças de Ana, Alyssa, Letícia, Ariadne e Nébula transformaram aquele velho castelo num mausoléu. Um lugar dedicado aos mortos e dominado por eles. As folhas que corriam pelo chão e os detritos que bailavam ao vento criavam uma Marcha Fúnebre, uma que Kourin tinha certeza que tocaria para sempre ali. _

_A lua ficou avermelhada. E isto não foi o mais impressionante. Não o carmesim da lua que brilhava altiva no céu negro e nem da cor do sangue que foi, era e seria derramado. Tampouco o tom das rosas que Albafica cultivava privativamente em uma ala distante do castelo. Mas um rubro incandescente, cheio de ódio e atormentado pela dor de uma partida que veio cedo demais...O escarlate dos olhos delas._

**Cedo demais! **

**Continua.**

* * *

**(1) **Cianeto de hidrogênio é um ácido volátil, bem venenoso e, sob certas circunstâncias, bem explosivo. Quem viu o filme 007 – Operação Skyfall viu o que essa coisinha pode fazer. Quem não viu...largue da fic e vá ver! XD

**(2) **Highlands são uma zona montanhosa do norte da Escócia, onde o catolicismo permaneceu influente ao longo da História da Escócia. É aquele lugar "horroroso" do filme Highlander. x)


	8. Informações

**Hallo. o/**

Juro pra vocês que a morte da Valen no capítulo anterior não será em vão. T.T

* * *

**Disclamer:**Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada

* * *

**Legendas:**

- blá blá blá...- diálogo

- "_bla bla bla.." _-pensamento

- _Flashback_

_- _'blá blá blá..._'- citações ou entonações._

* * *

**Cap 8 - Informações**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Palácio de Laeken – Bruxelas – Bélgica**

Dentro daquele quarto há muito desocupado, Dohko procurava por pistas ou algo que ajudasse em suas investigações. O quarto de Lilian permanecia como ela havia deixado, com muitas das roupas obtidas durante sua vida naquele país e alguns outros itens adquiridos ou trazidos. Mas nada parecia funcionar realmente.

Quais dados todo o esforço empenhado na descoberta do paradeiro delas haviam surgido? Poucos até o presente. Ajuda externa, contas em banco zeradas, silêncio total, nenhum sinal real de que elas estivessem vivas...Não! Não era útil pensar assim, elas estavam vivas e ponto final. E logo Lilian estaria de volta ao seu castelo e naquele quarto.

- Ou talvez eu a coloque numa masmorra...

Disse ele para si mesmo e deixando transparecer parte dos pensamento sombrios que o dominavam. Suas mãos corriam pelos objetos, seus olhos esquadrinhavam o recinto, mas nada ali servia para alguma coisa. Só fazia crescer a frustração que já era bastante grande. Por isso ele julgou mais sábio sair dali. Seus passos o levaram ao seu escritório onde, jogado em sua cadeira, ele começou a rabiscar num papel aleatório que estava por ali.

- O que sabemos? - o chinês estava imensamente empenhado em falar consigo mesmo naquela noite. - Vejamos...

_1)Ajuda externa_

_-Chipre: ?_

_-Pessoas do Kindred: Provavelmente_

_-Família/amigos: Pouquíssimo provável_

_-Outros: quem?_

_2)Transporte_

_-Mar_

_-Aviões_

_-Trens_

_-Veículos_

_3)Destinos_

_-Nossos países_

_-Terra natal_

_-Terras Ermas (?)_

_-Outros_

_5)O que tinham em mãos_

_-Documentos_

_-Objetos pessoais_

_-Algum dinheiro (?)_

Ele é afastado de suas divagações quando sua governanta, uma senhora ruiva e de gentis olhos castanhos, adentra o escritório com uma bandeja contendo uma garrafa e um cálice vazio. Tão concentrando estava o vampiro que ele nem percebeu que estava desde o dia anterior sem se alimentar.

- Obrigada, Marie. - ele despeja o conteúdo vermelho em seu cálice. - Preciso que ligue para o chefe do serviço secreto o mais rápido possível.

A mulher franze o cenho.

- Problemas, senhor?

- Algumas informações que preciso buscar. - ele beberica o sangue e se lembra de algo que queria perguntar a ela. - Conseguiu reaver o seu dinheiro?

- Sim, encontraram os ladrões bem rápido. - a belga havia perdido seu cartão de crédito e não demorou para que bandidos fizessem uso dele. - Eu bloqueei o cartão assim que deu e o pessoal da polícia fez o resto.

- Como?

Ela ri.

- Ora, senhor... - Marie se dirigia até a porta. - Do jeito mais fácil: Olhando as câmeras de segurança.

Aquelas meras palavras fazem uma luz surgir no fim do túnel.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Praga – República Tcheca**

**(8 de Outubro)**

Desde que chegaram àquele país, as Noivas pouco tiveram tempo de andar pela cidade, mas tiraram aquele dia para fazer exatamente isto. Zanzar por aí sem destino. A cidade de Praga era uma das pouquíssimas que ainda existiam na República Tcheca, e isto fez com que ela se tornasse a única responsável por seu abastecimento.

Quase todo espaço livre da cidade era convertido em zona de plantio agrícola ou de pastagem para gado. Suínos e ovinos também tinham seu espaço e os últimos eram vistos com frequência passeando pelo meio da rua. O velho trem que cortava a cidade estava sendo parcialmente restaurado, as transações comerciais eram feitas com as ressuscitadas coroas tchecas, havia muitas pequenas confecções e artesões independentes.

Outros recursos como petróleo e gás vinham de conexões clandestinas que vinham da Rússia, cruzavam parte considerável do Leste Europeu e lá chegavam. Algumas indústrias surgiam. Havia dois hospitais maiores e um punhado de médicos independentes que se dedicavam a cuidar da pequena população da cidade, que não chegava e 90.000 habitantes.

Algo que vale dizer é que essa população era composta de pessoas de vários lugares do que restava da Europa. Exilados, solitários, errantes, antigos nômades, recalcitrantes dos regimes vampíricos ou só aqueles que procuravam um lugar mais tranquilo pra viver. Isso fez com que as moças fossem acolhidas rapidamente e fossem tomando vidas relativamente normais, de modo a não chamar atenção.

Veronique trabalhava numa clínica perto da praça Wenceslas e Lilian e Andrea faziam residência no hospital-escola da Charles Univesity _(N/A: lugar existe mesmo)_, onde as outras Noivas também estudavam. Alize entrou pro curso de Antropologia, muito em parte por seu gosto por religiões e magia. O gosto por esportes levou Ravena a se dedicar à Educação Fìsica. Dakota seguiu em seu estudo de Arqueologia. Luana estava no 1º período do curso de Biblioteconomia. Nadeshiko não quis sair de sua área e foi estudar Música. Suzako e seu gosto por bichos foram para a Biologia.

Essa possibilidade de uma vida normal naquela cidade havia deixado as Noivas verdadeiramente surpresas, pois elas só conheciam a vida nas Fortificações e nos territórios dos vampiros. Nunca lhes passou pela cabeça a ideia de que havia vida fora daqueles lugares. Uma ideia amplamente difundida e alimentada por seus ricos e ilustríssimos "Noivos". Rapidamente, elas descobriram que Praga e algumas outras cidades do continente como Roterdã e Amsterdã (Holanda), Oslo (Noruega), Istambul (Turquia), Sofia (Bulgária), Budapeste (Hungria) e Vilnius (Lituânia) estavam num grupo conhecido como Cidades Livres.

Um apanhado de cidades que foi se recuperando dos impactos do Flagelo com o passar dos séculos e que viviam por conta própria, sem nenhum poder a quem dar respostas pois os Lordes ignoravam solenemente a existência delas ou achavam conveniente ter aquelas "latas de lixo" para onde seus incômodos pudessem ir. Havia vinculos de comércio e de troca entre as Cidades Livres e os países do Conclave, mas era restrito por questões de segurança. A maior parte vinha de trocas com outras Cidades e com os que perambulavam pelas Terras Ermas e com os grupos "indesejados" dentro das terras dos vampiros. A morte de Valentina mudara tudo e todas ali.

Coletivamente, elas estavam ficando próximas do como eram Khadija e Yasmim, guerreiras. Já individualmente...

Suzako foi gradativamente perdendo seu medo dos membros do sexo masculino e foi aperfeiçoando rapidamente suas habilidades com katanas. Alize ficou um pouco mais arisca e não era estranho vê-la afundada em seus livros de magia (as outras Noivas podiam jurar que ela estava buscando uma maldição poderosa o suficiente para matar os Lordes). Luana perdeu parte de sua personalidade gentil e, supreendentemente, era um das que mais passou a apreciar uma boa briga.

Lilian deixou sua timidez de lado e assumiu um papel de buscar contatos com pessoas diferentes e criar uma rede de relações de ajuda com outros moradores da cidade. Ravena descobriu-se muito capaz de se misturar com a multidão e de observar, algo que a fazia uma espiã em potencial. Dakota seguia em seu modo irascível, mas usava seus conhecimentos em arqueologia pra buscar informações para si e para as amigas, poucos dados ficam ocultos dela.

Nadeshiko perdeu muito de sua personalidade inocente e aprendeu a fazer uso de suas capacidades de negociata e barganha, coisa herdada de sua rica família. Andrea poliu uma antiga capacidade sua: provocar os homens. Mas agora, quando o fazia, havia muito pouco de inocência em seus atos e ela se percebeu gostando realmente de fazer aquilo. Veronique tornou-se aquilo que se pode chamar de bomba-relógio, perigosa e difícil de prever o que é capaz de fazer. Contudo, essas mudanças eram escondidas pela fachadas de normalidade que apresentavam quando com outras pessoas. Somente as Noivas sabiam das mudanças ocorridas e preferiam manter isso para elas mesmas.

Tal necessidade de segredo foi mais um motivo para aquela tarde de passeio por Praga e, mas especificamente pelo cemitério de Vyšehrad. Por mais mórbida que fosse a escolha naquela bela tarde de sol, nada como o silêncio inescapável dos mortos para dar privacidade para jovens que não queriam ser vistas ou ouvidas. No presente momento, elas estavam paradas perto de um grande mausoléu e apreciavam a tranquilidade.

- Então, o que descobrimos por nossa conta? - Lilian rompe o silêncio enquanto admira um passarinho que voava perto dali.

- Os Lordes continuam procurando a gente. - Ravena tentava acertar os ponteiros de seu relógio. - E que eles também andam com problemas internos. Bascos na Espanha, cossacos na Rússia...

- E quanto à História que eles não querem nos contar? - pergunta Luana que brincava com um gatinho errante.

- Isso eles guardam à sete chaves. - diz Suzako sem sequer abrir os olhos enquanto se apoiava numa antiga estátua de anjo.

- História que podemos acessar...- Dakota tira um papel do bolso. - Lady Kourin governava isso aqui e o fez até o final do século XVI, é ex-mulher do vampirão da Dinamarca e os gêmeos loucos são filhos deles.

- Deve ter rolado um barraco homérico para eles terem rompido com aquela barata loira. - comenta Veronique.

- Não há documentos que relatem isso. Mas o Albafica saiu do comando da Suécia na mesma época, um colega de turma sueco comentou que lá é dito que ele se retirou voluntariamente e nunca mais foi visto. - diz Alize ao mesmo tempo que lixava a unha.

- Duvido que seja verdade. - Nadeshiko estalava aleatoriamente os dedos. - Ninguém sai de um trono por nada. Só que tirar algo do gostosão azul vai ser quase impossível.

- Isso é. - concorda Andrea. - Temos algumas informações sobre os grupos inimigos do vampirões. Bascos são um povo antigo lá da Espanha e querem um país próprio. Reivindicação velha. Shura matou vários ao longo dos séculos.

- O problema da lacraia da Romênia são os ciganos. - diz Suzako. - Não sei se é verdade, mas sondando um pessoal aqui e acolá foi dito que o Milo maltratou esse povo anos atrás e o ódio tá atravessado até hoje.

- Os cossacos são uma maioria vampira que habita nas estepes, mas que são russos mesmo. - comenta Lilian. - Juntemos nacionalismo com um pogrons **(1)** ao longo do tempo.

- Tem o movimento separatista da Irlanda. - Dakota boceja longamente. - Nunca aceitaram a anexação forçada ao Reino Unido.

- Alguém acha que podemos contar com a ajuda deles? - questiona Luana.

Todas acenam negativamente com a cabeça. A maioria da população do planeta achava que Noiva boa era Noiva morta!

- Além disso, não sabemos bem qual é a do Bashshar e o porquê da ajuda deles. -Veronique tira um maço de cigarro do bolso e oferece às amigas. Em algum nível, todas lamentavelmente embarcaram nesse vício depois de Valentina. - O que temos sobre eles?

- Grupo multiétnico, antigo e dividido em dois eixos. - Nadeshiko traga longamente. - O Bashshar lida mais com comercio e há um que é o braço militar...

- O nome deste é Asad. - Andrea pisa numa barata que passava perto. - Acho que alguns tem ou tiveram problemas com vampiros e, por isso, nos ajudaram a sair de Chipre e depois.

- Aposto que a Yasmim e o Liu tiveram e são membros do Asad. - comenta Nadeshiko. - A Khadija é filha do chefe do grupo, logo, ela tem que ser ótima com armas e com negócios.

- Já sabemos que ela é isso. - Alize espirra alto. - Podemos inferir que Seth e Avner tiveram problemas com o papai e sumiram. O Seth ficou com os nômades e o Avner em algum outro lugar.

- Se bem que o caso deles é estranho também. - Ravena chutava para longe pedrinhas que encontrava no chão. - Gêmeos que passam séculos separados, um muda de nome, o outro age como se tivesse saído de um coma longuíssimo. Uma mãe que parece que não via esses filhos há muito tempo...

- Uma híbrida mais que disposta a nos ajudar quando nem nos conhecia – Veronique comentava sobre Yuzuriha. - Dois jovens híbridos com capacidade de encenação e criados como filhos por um vampiro recluso...

- Há algo de podre no reino da Dinamarca, meninas. - diz Dakota.

- Precisamos muito de alguém disposto a nos dar mais informações...- lamenta Luana.

Mal sabiam elas que esta pessoa estava bem perto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Savonlinna - Finlândia**

**(10 de Outubro)**

Os olhos de Mu acompanhavam a lancha que vinha de modo acelerado sobre as águas do lago que circundava o Olavinlinna; o vampiro estava na ponte de entrada e logo foi rumando para o interior do castelo, deixando a recepção dos convidados para os funcionários do castelo. Seus passos o levam para o escritório, onde ele aproveita alguns minutos de sossego antes do calvário começar.

Seus convidados eram alguns trabalhadores da Atlas Security, uma firma de vigilância bastante renomada com sede em Helsinki e a responsável pelo sistema de segurança que fora implantado em Chipre. Uns poucos minutos depois adentram em seu escritório uma mulher ruiva, um senhor de cabelos grisalhos e um rapaz loiro com cara de quem tinha acabado de entrar para a faculdade. Mu se levanta de sua cadeira e indica para que seus visitantes se aproximem.

- Boa noite a todos. - diz o tibetano. - Lamento muito tê-los pedido uma reunião tão tarde da noite, mas o dever me ocupou boa parte do período.

- Problema algum, milorde. - a mulher ruiva estava só sendo gentil, pois Mu conseguia sentir a insatisfação dela em estar ali. - Apenas não entendi o motivo de marcar uma reunião aqui. A sede a Atlas não teria sido um local melhor?

- Não nos cabe questioná-lo! - afirma veementemente o velho. - Perdão, senhor. Nossa gerente-geral acha que todos são subordinados dela.

- _"Puxa-saco."_- pensam todos os outros presentes.

- Pedi a reunião aqui pois terei assuntos a resolver na cidade logo depois de tratar com os senhores e com a senhora. - o vampiro se senta e os outros seguem a mesma atitude. - Bem, o que me impeliu a marcar essa reunião é meu interesse em saber o que sobrou dos dados de Nicósia.

Um silêncio desconfortável se abate sobre o ambiente por alguns segundos.

- Bem, o que conseguimos aferir é que o sistema foi sabotado. - começa o jovem loiro que tirava um laptop da mochila. - É bem provável que algum funcionário tenha recebido para ajudar na fuga.

- As imagens do momento da fuga não existem. - segue a mulher enquanto abre uma série de arquivos de vídeo. - A fuga delas foi de madrugada e o sistema de vigilância ficou com uma imagem congelada. - a tela do computador mostrava um corredor aleatório com umas enfermeiras passando. - Como o senhor pode notar, a última imagem gravada é das 23:10 e é esta que se repete até o momento em que todo o sistema rui.

- Sabemos também que elas não acessaram nenhum endereço de banco nem nada parecido. Os e-mails estão inativos, assim como linhas telefônicas. - o velho finalmente se dignara a abrir a boca. - Elas realmente sumiram do mapa.

- Posso lhe assegurar que eu já tinha percebido isso. - responde Mu de modo enfadonho. - E quanto à lista de funcionários do Kindred? Vocês tem acesso?

- Muito pouco. - o jovem diz e logo se perde em um longo bocejo. - Perdão.. - ele retoma o raciocínio. - Temos só o básico, como imagens e nomes para os crachás, a identificação deles era biométrica.

- Entendo. - o tibetano respira longamente. - Seria possível que eu ficasse com uma cópia dos arquivos relacionados à Chipre? Talvez eu possa descobrir algo.

- Não sei se será possível, milorde. - a ruiva se mostra bem desconfortável. - Apenas o contratante pode ter estas informações e, mesmo que seu nome esteja subsidiariamente no contrato, a parte que deseja é estritamente sigilosa e só o contratante principal pode ver.

O Lorde sorri brevemente.

- Minha cara, eu entendo e admiro seu profissionalismo. Mas permita-me lembrar de algumas coisas: Primeiro, umas das desaparecidas é minha Noiva e pretendo muito tê-la comigo novamente. Segundo, quem permite que a Atlas exista sou eu, afinal, vocês estão na Finlândia. Terceiro, o contratante é alguém bem mais ameaçador do que eu.

Quase já perto do amanhecer, Mu vê uma imagem curiosa nos arquivos que lhe foram "gentilmente" cedidos pelos funcionários da empresa. Uma jovem de cabelos claros, andando de cabeça baixa e carregando nas mãos papéis que pareciam procurações. Tal fato seria bobo se não fossem as pintas iguais as dele que apareceram brevemente na testa dela.

- Quem é você?

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Nicósia – Chipre**

Enquanto bebia de um cálice de sangue, Saga se ocupava de observar as pessoas correndo pela rua Ledra alguns metros abaixo de si; o temporal inesperado causou um nó no trânsito e os transeuntes se protegiam como podiam. O vampiro pouco ligava para isso e achava tranquilizador o som das gotas batendo contra o vidro e escorrendo pelo mesmo. Sua observação termina quando a investigadora contratada, uma mulher negra e pequena adentra a sala e indica para que o vampiro se acomodasse num pequeno sofá perto da mesma janela que ele observava.

- Bem, senhor Novakovsky. - a humana suspira longamente. - Não posso lhe dizer que as informações que tenho são das melhores. Seja lá quem foi que orquestrou o episódio do Kindred era bastante competente para fazer sumir muitas das provas.

- Entendo, mas o que você conseguiu?

- Exceto pelo staff médico, todos os outros funcionários foram colocados lá por empresas interpostas daqui de Chipre. Poucos tinham contato real com as desaparecidas e muitos morreram no final do ano passado. - ela abre uma gaveta e tira de lá um chiclete que logo vai parar em sua boca. - Os sobreviventes foram ouvidos pela polícia e nenhum disse nada de muito relevante.

- Como assim? - o grego se encontrava muito pouco satisfeito. - _"Acho que somos nós quem devemos julgar a relevância..."_

- Descreveram o episódio. O fogo, os gritos, o sangue, os tiros. - a investigadora falava com um tom entediado. - Como os invasores eram rápidos e que pareciam assassinos treinados.

Isso era digno de nota.

- E a senhora não achou isso relevante?

- Não, pois era mais do que óbvio! - ela erque uma desenhada sobrancelha. - Se as informações que temos delas são corretas, eram todas umas patas que não sabiam empunhar uma arma. Logo, em algum momento, alguma delas encontrou aliados capazes de ajudá-las e foram eles quem estiveram aqui.

- Essa é a questão: Nós monitoramos com cuidados as ações delas enquanto estiveram conosco. Evitamos ao máximo que qualquer pessoa suspeita chegasse perto delas.

A humana ri alto.

- Com todo respeito, se esse tivesse sido o caso, não estaríamos tendo essa conversa agora.

Bingo!

- O que sabemos também é que elas passaram procurações para alguém que tirou o dinheiro delas do banco e que isso foi feito aos poucos. Contas excluídas duas vezes por semana e por pessoas diferentes.

- Temos imagens destas pessoas?

- Algumas mulheres e um homem de aparência oriental. Nenhum deles consta em nossos dados. Logo...

- Não são daqui.

- Se me permite uma sugestão, senhor...- ela faz uma breve pausa. - Acho que deviam usar mais seus poderes de vampiros para encontrá-las, já que o lado humano não está indo muito longe.

O grego sorriu e agradeceu, pois lhe havia sido dada uma ótima sugestão. Contudo, teria que esperar para fazer uso da mesma. Outras investigações o aguardavam em Nicósia.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Praga – República Tcheca**

**(8 de Outubro)**

As moças voltavam calmamente para o castelo e iam em direção à suas casinhas na Alameda Dourada. Não caminhavam com pressa e aproveitavam o geladinho da noite com belas doses de álcool, conversavam baixo e riam por vezes, coisa extremamente rara na vida delas desde a última morte que se abateu sobre seu grupo.

- Fico pensando de onde mais poderemos tirar informações. - comenta Alize enquanto curtia uma dose de vinho.

- Acho que podemos pesquisar sobre vampiros. - sugere Suzako. - Fraquezas, poderes e coisas assim.

- Bem pensado. - Lilian boceja. - Devíamos também olhar sobre os países que eles governam. O que produzem mais, o que tem como ponto forte.

- Isso mesmo. - Veronique se ajoelha para amarrar o tênis. - Que tal vermos os nomes deles também?

- Nomes? - questiona Nadeshiko.

- Sim. - diz Dakota. - O gostosão azul é chamado por todos de Albafica, isso é apelido, pois sabemos que o nome dele é Magnus Erik. O do irmão insuportável é Lars Erik.

- Os nomes que conhecemos podem ser só alcunhas. - comenta Luana. - Lembro-me que Shaka disse que o nome do Máscara da Morte era Pietro.

- Precisamos também entender a distribuição deles. - Ravena se espreguiça. - Quase nenhum governa o país onde nasceu: Kanon e Saga são gregos e governam a Rússia. Aldebaran é brasileiro e governa Portugal.

- Aioria e Aioros são gregos também e estão no Reino Unido. Dohko é chinês e está na Bélgica.

- Deve haver alguma razão pra essa escolha. - comenta Veronique...

Antes que mais pudesse ser dito, elas ouvem vozes exaltadas saindo de uma das casas na Alameda e se distribuem dentro das outras residências para que não pudessem ser vistas, mas pudessem ouvir sobre o que aquele clima tenso se tratava. Mesmo com portas fechadas e relativa distância, seus sentidos recentemente sofreram melhoras e elas aproveitariam isto naquele momento. As vozes eram de Khadija e Seth e eles falavam rápido e num idioma desconhecido. Em algum momento, um copo cai e há um breve silêncio. A fúria nas vozes se aplaca um pouco, mas não demora a voltar. A porta da casa se abre e logo são ouvidos os passos rápidos da muçulmana. O marido vem logo atrás.

- Ainda não é hora! - insiste o vampiro, mudando para um idioma mais compreensível.

- Não é hora? Quem vocês pensam que são? Deuses? - reclama a mulher. - Acha que tudo que elas passaram não é ensinamento suficiente?

- Não disse isso, mas há certas verdades que precisam ser ditas no momento certo.

- De fato, mas essa decisão não cabe a vocês! - a árabe estava irredutível. - Seth, eu estou sinceramente cansada de ver você sua família manipulando as garotas. Dizendo meias verdades, ocultando informações...Parem com isso! Vocês estão agindo tal qual aqueles Lordes malditos.

- Não diga isso, Khadija! Não somos como eles.

- São sim...agem da mesma, usam a confiança delas para seus próprios propósitos. - o tom de voz feminino abaixa. - Seth, só lhe digo uma coisa: ou vocês param com essa enrolação ou eu mesma falo para elas aquilo que vocês tentam tanto esconder.

A mulher sai e sorrisos brotam nos rostos das Noivas, ouvintes secretas da discussão marital. Elas acabaram de descobrir quem seria sua valiosa informante. Ao longe, parado sobre uma árvore, uma outra pessoa testemunhara o episódio. Albafica. O ancião pondera por alguns momentos e conclui que havia razão nas palavras de Khadija. Aquele segredo excessivo estava indo longe demais.

**Continua**

* * *

**(1)**Pogrom é é um ataque violento maciço a pessoas, com a destruição simultânea do seu ambiente (casas, negócios, centros religiosos). Historicamente, o termo tem sido usado para denominar atos em massa de violência, espontânea ou premeditada contra minorias.


	9. Deserto

**Hallo. o/**

Esse capítulo será contado de um ponto de vista diferente. :)

Espero que gostem.

* * *

**Disclamer:**Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada

**Musica:** The Nomad

**Artista:** Iron Maiden

* * *

**Legendas:**

- blá blá blá...- diálogo

- "_bla bla bla.." _-pensamento

- _Flashback_

_- _'blá blá blá..._'- citações ou entonações._

* * *

**Cap 9 – Deserto**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Like a mirage riding on the desert sand**

_(Como uma miragem cavalgando na areia do deserto)_

**Like a vision floating with the desert winds**

_(Como uma visão flutuando nos ventos do deserto)_

**Know the secret of the ancient desert lands**

_(Conhecedor das antigas terras do deserto)_

**you're the keeper of the mystery in your hands**

_(Você mantém o mistério guardado em suas mãos)_

**Praga – República Tcheca**

**(11 de Outubro)**

Um par de olhos negros acompanhava o transcorrer do treino naquele chuvoso sábado de outono. As Noivas progrediam imensamente e isto trazia algum conforto para Khadija Al-Salah, uma vez que seu casamento não conseguia fazer o mesmo, pois desde a discussão no sábado anterior as desavenças entre ela e seu marido pareciam ter se exacerbado. E não foram poucas as vezes em que a bela nômade se pegou pensando se aquele era mesmo seu companheiro.

Sim, pois desde que o nome 'Seth' voltou a ser dito por sua boca que a mestra de armas sentia seu 'Awad' sumir. O corpo era o mesmo, a voz estava ali, mas a personalidade ia sumindo. A alma de Khadija sentia que aquele vampiro que ela conhecia estava morrendo para dar lugar a pessoa que ele era antes de se esconder em meio às dunas para fugir à perseguição empreendida por seu pai...

Aliás, esta era uma figura que causava arrepios na nômade. Lorde Thomas Niels Albrecht. Mais conhecido como Asmita. Um vampiro que conseguia causar desconforto aos seus aliados e mais ainda aos seus inimigos. Um ser antigo e perigoso com desejos sombrios e que acabavam causando dor a muitos. O que poderia ter se passado para que a família Albrecht – Himejima tivesse se separado?

Qual situação levaria um homem a caçar um de seus filhos, a fazer o outro sumir e causar o fim do reinado de sua esposa? Além disto, o que Lorde Albafica representava naquela história toda? Um governante aparentemente amado e retirado do poder e de sua família (ela sabia que o tal Afrodite era irmão mais novo do outro Ancião). Somemos a isto outras três presenças: Sasha, Alone e Yuzuriha. Híbridos e importantes. Incógnitas ambulantes.

Todas aquelas ruminações agoniavam a árabe e isto a faz sair do cômodo onde treinavam as Noivas, Liu e Yasmim. Seus passos lentos a levam até o chuvoso jardim, onde as gotas frias e pesadas e encharcam e confortam ao mesmo tempo. Seu tempo longe de sua casa e de sua família do deserto a fizeram chegar à conclusão de pouco ela sabia do homem com que se unira. Misturadas à chuva caiam agora as lágrimas, pois a uma conclusão triste ela tinha acabado de chegar...

- Acho que meu _habib_ nunca existiu realmente...

Suas palavras não caem em ouvido algum e suas memórias buscam por seu alegre e despreocupado boêmio? Aquele com quem ela cavalgava pelas dunas do deserto enquanto a lua brilhava alta no céu negro? Aquele que se apresentou a ela pela primeira vez como uma miragem? O vampiro que se dispôs a andar no sol ardente da África saariana só para se mostrar um noivo mais capaz do que todos os outros que Dançaram para ela? Será que algum _djinn_ _(1) _teria se apossado dele? O que fora feito daquele que lhe era como um prìncipe das 'Mil e uma Noites'?

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**Nomad rider of the ancient east**

_(Nômade, cavaleiro do antigo Oriente)_**  
Nomad rider that men know the least**

_(Nômade, cavaleiro que os homens desconhecem)_**  
Nomad where you come from no one knows**

_(Nômade, de onde você vem, ninguém sabe)_**  
Nomad where you go to no one tells**

_(Nômade, para onde você vai, ninguém diz)_

_Cairo - Egito_

_(Dezembro de 1976)_

_Um grupo de pessoas festejava em meio às areias do arredores da velha capital egípcia, pois dois nascimentos importantes haviam ocorrido ali. Tendas estavam armadas, havia fogueira, dança, música e comidas várias. O cheiro dos tempeiros era carregado pelo vento e nem o frio daquela noite estragava a alegria. Dentro de uma tenda mais afastada havia um homem fitando uma grande cesta e uma mulher adormecida. O homem de tez amorenada, cabelos curtos e um pouco grisalhos e olhos castanhos observava placidamente os pequenos rostos de seus filhos. _

_Gêmeos abençoados, cujos ouvidos já tocados pela palavra de Alá (2) agora ouviam apenas os sons dos festejos externos. A bem da verdade, não ouviam, pois dormiam como aquela os trouxera ao mundo. O jovem chefe dos nômades, Mohamed Al-Salah, apreciava aquele cálido momento com sua família. Ele esperava que sua esposa acordasse para que eles pudessem dar nome aos filhos a apresentá-los formalmente ao bando, mas sabendo do esforço que a 1ª dama do bando havia feito para parir aquelas crianças, o marido nem tinha coração para tirá-la daquele momento de descanso._

_Sua esposa...sua linda e amada Zara, que agora repousava serenamente em mantas e almofadas confortáveis. Seus cachos negros estavam bagunçados sobre o travesseiro, sua pele escura contrastava magnificamente com o branco do lençol que a cobria. Os olhos ricamente verdes encobertos por pálpebras com cilios longos. Cada minuto que passava fazia com que o chefe dos nômades mais amasse aquela mulher. O homem brevemente se levanta e abre um pouco a entrada da tenda para apreciar os festejos._

_Poucos segundos se passam e ele logo volta sua atenção para seus parentes, apenas para ser brindado com um par de olhos verdes o encarando alegremente. Ele corre até a esposa a beija longamente, apreciando também a suavidade daquele cabelo cor de ébano._

_- Dormi muito?_

_- Pode dormir mais se quiser. - ele se senta ao lado de Zara. - Você merece todo descanso._

_- Descansarei bastante depois de morrer. - os belos olhos de esmeralda correm pelo ambiente – Onde eles estão?_

_Mohamed se apressa em pegar aqueles pequenos e preciosos embrulhinhos. A menina fica em seu colo e o menino vai para os braços da mãe, que sorri e deixa lágrimas de felicidades correrem pelos seus olhos. O bebê consigo tinha seu cabelo preto e a pele amorenada do pai. A menina também tinha seu cabelos cor de noite e sua tez escura. Tão lindos...tão perfeitos._

_- Já pensou em algum nome? - a mulher quebra o silêncio._

_- Vários, mas preferi escolher com você._

_- Muito gentil da sua parte. - ela pisca um dos olhos e sorri marota. - Quem você quer nomear?_

_Mohamed fita aquele adorável ser em seus braços._

_- Ela. - a bebezinha se mexe brevemente no colo paterno. - Nossa filha se chamará... - ele pensa por alguns segundos. - Khadija._

_- Esposa do Profeta. Um nome auspicioso. - diz Zara. - E nosso rapazinho será Nasser (do árabe 'vitorioso')._

_Assim que possível, Mohamed abriu sua tenda e permitiu que seus irmãos de grupo compartilhassem daquele momento familiar. Isso durou por várias horas, com um momento fugaz em que os bebês despertaram para logo dormirem. Quando a comemoração se encerrou, uma última pessoa veio cumprimentá-los._

_- Parabéns, Mohamed e Zara. - um vampiro de pele branca, olhos vermelhos, cabelos castanhos, expressão fechada e trajado de negro se aproxima. - Desculpe só vir agora, muito trabalho._

_- Seja bem vindo, Awad. - responde uma sonolenta Zara. - Sua presença traz alegria à nossa casa._

_- Faço das palavras de minha esposa as minhas. - o líder indica para que o vampiro se aproxime deles. - Boas novas?_

_- Comércio indo bem...treinos do Bashshar indo bem...- responde Awad. - Um tédio._

_O casal ri, mas logo se ouve um chorinho fino vindo do berço. Era a menina que brigava com o sono e abria seus pequenos olhos amendoados para o mundo. Ela logo é posta nos braços da mãe para ser acalentada. A mulher percebe o vampiro indo até o corpinho adormecido de seu filho, mas não se preocupa. Há muito Awad protegia o Bashshar._

_- E quem é este senhor? - o europeu aponta para o menino._

_- Nasser. - diz Mohamed. - O mais novo._

_- Entendi. - ele se aproxima de Zara. - E esta princesa?_

_- Khadija._

_Como se sentindo que falavam dela, os olhinhos da pequena se mexem e param sobre o visitante, que também a observa por um tempo antes de abrir um sorriso._

_- Prazer em conhecê-la, Khadija._

**Undercover of the veil of your disguise**

_(Encoberto pelo véu de seu seu disfarce)_**  
The men that fear you are the ones that you despise**

_(Os homens que te temem são aqueles que você despreza)_**  
No one's certain what your future will behold**

_(Ninguém sabe o que será do seu futuro)_**  
You're a legend your own history will be told**

_(Você é uma lenda, sua história será contada)_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fim do Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Claro que a mulher não se lembrava do dia em que os olhos de Seth cruzaram os seus pela primeira vez. Tal relato lhe veio pela boca de sua mãe. Zara Al-Salah, capitã do Asad por muitos anos, uma mulher tão formidável que chefiou os assassinos do deserto até antes de sucumbir ao poder da morte. Um aperto forte toma o peito de Khadija com a lembrança, pois apenas uma doença cruel como o câncer seria capaz de derrubar uma pessoa como sua mãe.

A altivez com que se portava deu lugar a dores e a movimentos lentos, o brilho dos olhos desapareceu para dar lugar à resignação daqueles que apenas esperam pelo momento de ir para o lado abençoado de Alá. Os longos cabelos negros foram substituídos por uma cobertura curta e rente. Nenhuma lágrima foi vertida por Zara naquele momento de se despedir de suas melenas, apenas a menina Khadija o fez e guardou consigo algumas daquelas mechas tão amadas.

Zara Al-Salah partiu deste mundo no último dia do Ramadã no ano de 1988. Seus filhos tinham 11 anos naquela época. Não houve choro, mas um lamento silencioso e profundamente sentido. Mohamed, em memória daquela que partiu levando consigo parte de sua alma, não mais se casou. Nasser, como modo de entender e remedia sua própria dor, buscou conforto mais ainda em sua fé. A filha jurou perante o corpo frio e sem vida de sua mãe que seria ou mais formidável do sua heroína fora.

A egípcia sorri discretamente ao lembrar disto. Ela já estava fora da chuva e se abrigara dentro do que ela julgava ter sido uma antiga capela, o que era bom, pois sempre apreciou lugares com seu quê de sagrado. Fossem eles templos, mesquitas ou igrejas. A mulher se acomoda em uma pedra cortada em forma de cubo e aprecia o som dos pingos caindo e correndo do lado de fora. As lembranças da morte de sua mãe a levam, inevitavelmente, a vislumbrar seu 2º encontro com aquela criatura estranha de olhos vermelhos que, tempos depois, se tornaria sua cara-metade.

**Nomad rider of the ancient east**

_(Nômade, cavaleiro do antigo Oriente)_**  
Nomad rider that men know the least**

_(Nômade, cavaleiro que os homens desconhecem)_**  
Nomad where you come from no one knows**

_(Nômade, de onde você vem, ninguém sabe)_**  
Nomad where you go to no one tells**

_(Nômade, para onde você vai, ninguém diz)_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**No one dares to even look or glance your way**

_(Ninguém se atreve a olhar em sua direção)_

**Your reputation goes before you they all say  
**_(A sua reputação o precede, todos dizem)_

**Like a spirit that can disappear at will**

_(Como um espírito que pode desaparecer quando quer)_**  
Many claim of things but no one's seen you kill**

_(Muitos falam mais ninguém te viu matar)_

_Luxor – Egito_

_(Maio de 1993)_

_A noite estava excepcionalmente bonita, com uma lua crescente e várias estrelas iluminando o firmamento escuro, as areias bailavam na brisa morna que, ao passar pelos muito pilares do Templo, criavam uma música toda sua. Normalmente, a jovem Al-Salah estaria radiante em uma ambiente assim. Só que hoje não era o caso...Longe disso. Ela e uma querida amiga, oriunda das fileiras do Asad, estavam compenetradas e sentadas no colo da imensa estátua do faraó Ramsés II, esperando pelo momento em que o som da música pararia e elas teriam que ir até a entrada do complexo. _

_O miado de um gatinho cinzento arranca as meninas de suas divagações e as traz de volta ao momento presente. Uma celebração de encontro do Asad com o Bashshar, um evento habitualmente feliz, mas que caiu como uma bomba na vida de Khadija. Sua amiga, uma jovem franco-argelina sobrevivente do ataque de vampiros errantes, dona de cabelos loiros uma fina cicatriz que corria horizontalmente sobre seu nariz lhe informou que aquilo não era só uma reunião. _

_- Quem ele pensa que é?_

_- O futuro Faraó dos Reinos Unificados de Bashshar e Asad. - ironiza Yasmim Gallas. - Gente...isso seria uma tragédia._

_- E eu não sei? - suspira da morena – Onde é que o tio Said estava com a cabeça pra passar o comando do Asad para aquele filho incompetente?_

_- Boníssima pergunta! - diz a outra – O problema é que o grupo está disperso pelo deserto resolvendo vários problemas...só os aliados de seu tio ficaram._

_- E eles deram poder ao Hussein, sendo que o chefe do Asad só pode ser nomeado em combate. - aquilo enfurecia Khadija. - E some a isso o Nasser que abandonou o Bashshar pra virar imam (3)._

_- Seu irmão te ferrou lindamente._

_- E como! Se você estiver certo, corre o risco de meu pai achar legal me ver casada com aquele mongoloide! - ela olha irritada para o céu. - Mas isso não vai acontecer!_

_- Claro que não. - diz Yasmim. - Podemos matá-lo antes. Eu sou boa com venenos._

_A egípcia ri alto._

_- Acharia lindo ver aquele insuportável estrebuchando no chão do Templo. - uma ideia surge na cabeça da jovem. - Mas acho que Hussein merece algo mais humilhante._

_É a hora de Yasmim sorrir._

_- Amei esta frase! - ela bate as mãos. - E como você vai fazer isso?_

_- Pois é, como? _

_A pergunta veio de uma voz masculina que quase faz com que as adolescentes despenquem estátua abaixo. Elas caminham até os joelhos de Ramsés e vêem um homem parado ali. Ele sorria e tinha uma flauta em mãos, vestia uma longa túnica negra, mas tudo isso era detalhe em se comparar com aquilo de mais exótico que ele tinha: Um inebriante par de olhos vermelhos._

_- Awad! Quer matar a gente de susto? - reclama a franco-argelina ao descer por uma corda. - Quando você chegou, hein?_

_- Paz e amor, flor-de-lis. - responde o homem. - Acabei de chegar e achei ótima essa conversa de vocês._

_- Por isso que você se meteu? - questiona uma injuriada Khadija. Ela faz o mesmo caminho da amiga e para diante daquela criatura com os braços cruzados.- Seria muito difícil você se anunciar, pelo menos?!_

_- Essa sanguessuga é louca, liga não. - comenta Yasmim para a surpresa da egípcia, que tinha pouco contato com os seres da noite. - Mas voltando ao tópico...-_

_- E quem é você, flor do deserto? - pergunta Awad ao observar a Al-Salah. - Você me lembra alguém..._

_As caras das adolescentes caem no chão!_

_- É sério que você perguntou isso? - sua convivência com o dito cujo não evita a surpresa da loira. - "Ele é retardado. Só pode!"_

_- Você não estava ouvindo nossa conversa? - responde a árabe – Devia saber._

_- Não ouvi tudo, só a linda e poética parte do "Hussein merece algo mais humilhante." - ele sorri mais. - E como você pretende fazer isso?_

_- É o que eu ia perguntar. - diz Yasmim._

_- Ia do verbo "não vai mais". - diz o ser de cabelos castanhos. - Então?_

_Ele olha alegremente para uma incrédula Khadija._

_- Então o que? - ela se faz de desentendida. - Afinal, qual pergunta você quer que eu responda?_

_- A minha, oras. - replica Awad como se metade da conversa tivesse sumido de sua cabeça._

_- Qual delas, demente? - pergunta Yasmim._

_- E o que mais eu perguntei? - ele franze o cenho e se mostra genuinamente confuso. - "Meninas confusas..."_

_- Quem eu era... - Khadija estava se segurando pra não voar no pescoço daquele lunático. _

_- Ahh é! - a pessoa de olhos vermelhos sorri ao lembrar. - Pois é, flor do deserto. Quem é você?_

_- Aquela que vai esfregar a cara do Hussein no chão do templo de Luxor. - ela responde serenamente. _

_- Isso aí! - Yasmim ergue os braços em celebração. - Só que o nome que os pais deram para ela é Khadija Al-Salah._

_Os olhos vermelhos do vampiro quase saltam pra fora das órbitas e o queixo dele cai. Nenhuma das duas entende o que havia se passado e logo entendem menos ainda, pois Awad começa a circular o corpo da filha do chefe do Bashshar. Ele fica segundos fazendo isso antes de parar diante dela e abraçá-la._

_- É você meeesmo! - ele a balança no ar e quase sufoca a pobre morena, que ainda tinha que lidar com as gargalhadas histéricas de Yasmim. - Por isso que eu te achei familiar! Você é a cara da sua mãe. _

_- Disso eu sei. - ela diz ao mesmo tempo em que era largada pelo vampiro louco. - E eu te conheço?_

_- Até conhece, mas não tem como lembrar. Eu fiquei um tempo com o pessoal do Bashshar pouco depois de você nascer. - esclarece o homem. - Enfim, meu nome é Awad e eu sou membro em tempo parcial do Asad. - ele estende a mão pra cumprimentar Khadija. - Prazer em revê-la._

_A mocinha repete o ato e se impressiona com a frieza daquela mão._

_- "Tão diferente do sorriso dele..." - o pensamento é breve e causa um rubor imperceptível graças a sua tez profunda. - Prazer._

_- Desculpe interromper o momento 'ternura', mas precisamos tramar a queda do Hussein. _

_Yasmim detestava segurar vela._

**Nomad, you're the rider so mysterious**

_(Nômade, você é o mais misterioso dos cavaleiros)_

**Nomad, you're the spirit that men fear in us  
**_(Nômade, você é o espírito que os homens temem em nós)_

**Nomad, you're the rider of the desert sands  
**_(Nômade, você é o cavaleiro das areias do deserto)_

**No man's ever understood your genius**

_(Ninguém jamais entendeu seu gênio)_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fim do Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**Those who see you in horizon desert sun**

_(Aqueles que te vêem no horizonte ensolarado do deserto)_**  
Those who fear your reputation hide or run**

_(Os que o temem sua reputação fogem ou se escondem)_

**You send before you a mystique that's all your own  
**_(Você emana uma mística que é só sua)_

**Your silhouette is like a statue carved in stone**

_(Sua silhueta é como uma estátua esculpida em pedra)_

A chuva já havia parado e a noite chegou fria e sem lua, mas aqueles momentos passados acalentavam a mulher bastante bem. Khadija não se uniria aos outros para o jantar naquela noite, pois se sentia pouco inclinada a ter companhia. A mestra de armas caminha de volta para o Velho Palácio Real onde ocorriam os treinamentos. O lugar já estava vazio e arrumado e foi inevitável pensar em como se livraram de Hussein ao olhar para as facas dispostas sobre o que restou de uma velha estante.

Na noite em que foi (re)apresentada ao vampiro, os três conspiradores dedicaram horas ao planejamento de como libertar Khadija de um destino atrelado a seu insuportável plano. Despediram-se perto do amanhecer, quando Awad sumiu novamente e pediu para que não fosse dito para ninguém, coisa que foi prontamente cumprida. Devido a uma tempestade de areia muito conveniente os festejos foram interrompidos e só seguiram dois dias depois.

Durante todo aquele tempo, Awad se manteve longe das vistas de todos em algum lugar do Templo ou da mesquita próxima e as meninas "poliam" o plano. Chegada a noite da festa, tudo ocorreu como o trio pensou. Música, comidas, conversas...um ambiente agradável que logo presenciaria o que duas adolescentes revoltadas e um vampiro maluco eram capazes de fazer.

Num dado momento, elas viram o europeu se plantar bem em cima do teto do templo e ficar à espreita. Pouco tempo levou até que a figura insuportável de Hussein Farah, primo de Khadija por parte de mãe se manifestasse. Era um rapaz bonito em seus 22 anos, corpo forte e moreno, cabelos curtos e voz profunda – só que nem tudo isto conseguia apagar o fato de ele ser um pusilânime do pior tipo.

Um outro sorriso brota no rosto da mulher enquanto ela polia uma das muitas facas dentro do Velho Palácio, pois lembrar a cara do primo diante da derrota era algo muito prazeroso. Depois do pedido de casamento feito a Mohamed, ao contrário do esperado, Khadija desafiou o primo numa Dança. Muitos tentaram dissuadi la, mas a jovem fez questão de lembrar que ela era filha de Zara Al-Salah e que as armas eram seus brinquedos desde a mais tenra idade (o que era verdade, pois os ensinamentos começaram quando Khadija tinha 4 anos).

Até mesmo seu pai tentou fazê-la mudar de ideia, mas como o próprio Hussein não se opôs, não houve muito que o chefe do Bashshar pudesse fazer. Foi a primeira Dança séria da esposa de Seth (o que ela nem era na época) e a mais recompensadora. Yasmim trouxe suas armas e Awad manteve-se escondido. A música reiniciou e som das armas cortou a noite. Foram 20 minutos no conflito até o Farah perder as armas e se render. Os olhos dele estavam cheios de ódio.

A festa parou por ali, pois o derrotado chefe do Asad achou por bem preparar o acampamento para que seu grupo partisse no dia seguinte e foi bem no final daquela noite que Awad "saiu das sombras" para cumprimentar as pessoas. O trio agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido. O que estava longe de ser verdade. As armas de Khadija estavam levemente cobertas por um veneninho besta, mas que causava certo desconforto - cortesia de Yasmim - e Awad, de longe e ocasionalmente, utilizava sua telecinese para retardar os movimentos de Hussein.

Com isto, restou à Khadija colocar sua arte em prática e humilhar o primo diante de todos. Awad passou alguns dias com Bashshar antes de voltar para o deserto e, com isso, ele e aquela que se tornaria sua esposa aproveitaram para se conhecerem melhor e foi rápido que notaram como tinham pouco em comum.

Ele: expansivo, errático, barulhento, apegado a vagar sozinho pelo deserto, cheio de manias (apelidar as pessoas, mudar da "água pro vinho" de 5 em 5 minutos, sumir em meio a missões só pra zanzar por uma cidade histórica) e pleno de mistérios – coisa que no atual momento deixava a árabe cheia de fúria. Ela: compenetrada, serena, muito afeita à vida em grupo e bastante sincera com os outros e consigo mesma. Em resumo, combinavam tanto como água e óleo.

Só que ambos descobriram que amavam o mesmo livro, "As Mil e uma Noites". A imortal história da jovem Shahrazad que, com seus contos e personalidade, conseguiu aplacar a fúria de um rei sanguinário. A dupla dinâmica passou sua última noite juntos naquele Maio abençoado lendo os episódios do livro – quando um cansava, o outro assumia. Quando se despediram naquela noite, o vampiro cantou para a jovem um trecho de uma música inspirada na obra que tanto apreciavam. E Khadija se pegava naquele momento repetindo aquelas palavras.

- The sultan relents his feeble heart_ (o sultão abranda seu débil coração)_. His love for the queen greater than he'll ever know_ (seu amor pela rainha maior do que ele consegue compreender)_. - ela fecha os olhos e lembra da aparência de Awad naquele momento. Trajado de negro, pálido e belo sob a lua do deserto. Os olhos abrasadores e um sorriso melancólico, como se aquela partida o ferisse imensamente. - "It's easy to let you feed my nights, someone to touch, someone to hold" _("é tão fácil permitir que você preencha minhas noites, alguém a quem tocar, alguém a quem abraçar")_.

A adolescente Khadija sabia que aquele momento seria significativo pelo resto de sua vida, mas era incapaz naquele instante de precisar o quanto. A mulher conseguia, pois aquele relicário que formara em sua memória lhe aquecia o corpo naquela noite fria da República Tcheca. Ela saiu do lugar onde estava e seguiu rumando pelos terrenos do Castelo de Praga, mas não queria companhia. Ela mesma, Alá e seus pensamentos lhe bastavam.

-"...someone to feel, someone to love"_ ("alguém a quem sentir, alguém a quem amar")_**[4]**.

Seria mentira dizer que o amor entre eles surgiu ali. O que ocorreu, no muito, foi um encanto. O sentimento que fez com que Awad e Khadija se tornassem um só ser veio tempos depois, em meio a fogo, sangue, luta e morte.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Beirute - Líbano_

_(Setembro de 1997)_

_Seu corpo inteiro doía e sair do mundo dos sonhos para encontrar esta triste realidade a mortificava mais ainda. Seus olhos se abriram lentamente e, com algum esforço, se adaptaram à escuridão que a cercava. Ela sabia estar nos fundos de uma mesquita, pois os sons do minarete e das orações se faziam bastante presentes, mas somente isto não era de muita ajuda para Khadija Al-Salah, que tampouco fazia ideia de há quanto tempo estava sob domínio de Hussein. Sim, seu maldito primo. Aquele que foi deposto do comando do Asad pouco depois da derrota na Dança e que voltara do mais profundo dos desertos para atormentá-la. _

_Ele a capturara em algum lugar de Israel, depois atirar na moça com um taser potente e de envenenar alguns de seus ex-amigos do Asad grupo com quem a bela morena vivia desde os 18 anos. Mudança motivada pelo desejo da mesma em se aprimorar nas armas e, de quebra, andar um pouco com as próprias pernas e longe do olhar super-protetor de seu pai. Aqueles anos fizeram reforçar sua amizade com Yasmim Gallas e criar um laço igualmente forte com um jovem chinês muito habilidoso e reservado chamado Liu Feng. Pouco ele se limitava a falar sobre sua vida antiga, mas elas conseguiram descobrir que a família dele morreu devido à crueldade de vampiros errantes. Tamanho infortúnio fazia com que ele entrasse em conflito, quase que diário, com os noturnos do Asad._

_Passos foram ouvidos e não demorou para que a voz odiosa de Hussein se manifestasse; mas ele não veio até ela.; o que era bastante estranho e agradável. Diariamente, seu parente vinha incomodá-la e, quando mais nervoso, torturá-la. Seu métodos preferido era acertá-la nas costas com uma toalha molhada. Era uma dor excruciante, mas o orgulho impedia que Khadija emitisse qualquer som mais alto que um grunhido. Dias sem comida, horas à fio sem água, privação de higienes básicas também estavam no repertório. Em seu âmago, a Al-Salah sabia qual seria o passo seguinte e a perspectiva a apavorava. Estupro. Imaginar as mãos nojentas daquele homem sobre seu corpo, aquele hálito podre de bebida, aquele corpo suado e asqueroso tomando o seu...Era o próprio inferno._

_A jovem já não contava com ajuda, pois sua noção de tempo fora perdida e a dor atrapalhava seus pensamentos. As orações não pareciam surtir efeito algum. E e__la se encontrava tão fraca que não conseguia nem focar seus pensamentos de modo a chamar por algum companheiro vampiro. Nem mesmo o experiente vampiro-líder do Asad, um romeno chamado Andrei Dulgheru, parecia capaz de ouvi la. Suas mãos acorrentadas à fria parede doíam e ela sentia que poderia perdê-las, devido à uma necrose. Seus pés estavam gelados. A morte lhe parecia tão certa e tão abençoada. _

_Inconsciência. __Tempo passando._

_Vozes distantes, passos apressados._

_Armas._

_Seus olhos doíam tanto que não conseguia nem abri-los. Sua cabeça parecia ter sido massacrada por uma pedra. O estômago vazio e ardendo. Futura gastrite. Tiros._

_- So...cor..ro...- sua voz lhe parecia tão débil. _

_Explosão. Fogo. Fumaça. A porta de sua cela aberta, mãos a libertando, os movimentos lhe causando agonia lancinante. Uma voz baixa e desesperada. Mãos fortes e frias. Seus orbes escuros conseguem um pouco de força e se abrem um pouquinho. Homem. Cabelos vermelhos. Andrei...Ela estava no colo de Andrei. O cenário à sua volta correndo rápido. O vampiro se movia. Um teto decorado lindamente, ouro, lâmpadas ao topo que cuja luz a feria, cheiro de velas queimando. Mesquita. Alá. Mais gritos e mais tiros. Andrei parou de se mexer. Os tiros pararam, coisas caiam no chão. Sua cabeça vir fracamente e seus olhos percebem uma figura na entrada da mesquita. Aqueles olhos vermelhos e cheios de ódio, sangue nas mãos, trajes negros em meio à fumaça e ao fogo que consumiam parte da construção e do exterior dela, o cheiro de coisas queimados._

_-I..frit...**(5)** - ela sussurra antes de cair na inconsciência novamente._

_Tempo. __Vozes._

_Água fresca._

_Música...flauta._

_Voz baixa._

_Palavras conhecidas...orações...Alcorão._

_Conforto. __Toques suaves. Menos dor._

_Cheiro bom...comida._

_- Khadija. - uma voz feminina e uma mão em seu ombro. - Acorde._

_Seus olhos se abrem e a figura preocupada de Yasmim se apresenta. A presença da amiga e o choque se abatem sobre a moça que cai no choro desesperadamente, sendo amparada pelos braços firmes da franco-argelina. A árabe liberta seu pranto por longos minutos e a loira se limita a manter o abraço apertado e um suave balanço no corpo ferido e mal-tratado da Al-Salah. _

_- Hussein...-a desesperada morena começa a dizer. - Ele.-_

_- Calma, pegamos ele. - um sorriso sombrio surge dos lábios de Yasmim. - O miserável está num estado tétrico e vai ficar pior. - lágrimas surgem nos olhos da loira. - Dija...eu achei que você ia morrer. Todos achamos. _

_As jovens se abraçam com mais força, antes do cansaço forçar a árabe a se deitar. Yasmim puxa uma cadeira e a ferida aproveita os momentos para observar o recinto. Um quarto pequeno com uma janela em frente à cama, um criado-mudo, uma porta à esquerda, um pequeno armário à direita, um ventilador de teto., uma mesinha com remédios e outros itens de primeiros-socorros ao lado do armário. Khadija então, olha para si. Suas mãos estavam enfaixadas, só dando para ver as pontas dos dedos, os braços tinham alguns pequenos curativos, no ombro direito e abaixo da alça de sua camisola de linho, havia uma fina cicatriz de onde o taser a havia acertado. Suas mãos vão até o rosto, onde sente a atadura que circundava sua testa, um outro curativo na sua bochecha esquerda, um corte nos lábios que foi percebido quando a língua passou por cima.__  
_

_- Onde estamos?_

_- Tiro. Na casa de um amigo do Andrei. - Yasmim se serve da água mineral que estava sobre o criado-mudo. - Você estava em Beirute, presa na mesquita Mohammad Al-Amin e já digo logo que ela não sobreviveu ao seu resgate._

_A franco-argelina começa narrando a epopeia Quando o grupo de Khadija demorou demais a voltar de Israel, parte do Asad se empenhou na investigação e logo descobriram que a filha do chefe do Bashshar havia sumido e só restado os corpos envenenados dos outros. As três primeiras semanas de setembro foram dedicadas a procura em Israel e, como são fronteiriços, no Líbano. Na semana do resgate, Andrei finalmente conseguiu ouvir os pensamentos de Khadija o chamando e seguiram todos os destacados do Asad para Beirute. Lá, encontraram um outro vampiro conhecido que se uniu a eles para salvar a Al-Salah. Enquanto parte liderada pelo chefe do Asad buscava a sequestrada , a outra (chefiada pelo tal vampiro) cuidava dos sequestradores. _

_- E o que será feito de Hussein? - questiona a prima do maldito. - "Acho que é esse vampiro a quem eu chamei de Ifrit. Preciso me desculpar."_

_- Você que decide. Só digo que ele merece sofrer._

_- E vai. - diz a árabe. - E, só de curiosidade, quem era o tal vampiro?_

_A Gallas sorri._

_- Ele vem te visitar amanhã._

_Com isso, Yasmim se despede e Khadija volta a seu sono. O dia seguinte ocorreu sem que nada extraordinário se passasse. Visitas de membros de Asad, um passeio pela casa onde estava, a recém-liberta se empanturrando de toda comida que surgisse em sua frente, troca de curativos, suas orações. Chegou a noite e um banho pareceu convidativo. A água morna confortava seus músculos doloridos, o shampoo tirava as últimas impurezas do seu cabelo, o sabonete exalava um cheirinho gostoso. Ela sai do banho e logo se veste em uma camisola verde clara, nem se preocupando com a umidade que logo domina o tecido. Seus passos a levam até seu quarto, onde ela se senta na cama distraidamente e, sem se preocupar com nada, começa a pentear as longas madeixas. Alguém bate à porta._

_- Pode entrar._

_Qual não é choque da jovem ao dar de cara com aquela pessoa. Os mesmos cabelos castanhos, a pele de alabastro, aqueles olhos vermelhos. _

_- "Os olhos do ifrit." - a figura se ajoelha diante dela, mas não havia ódio naqueles orbes, só uma mistura de alívio e tristeza que faziam o coração feminino doer. - Foi você que eu vi na entrada da mesquita._

_- Sim._

_- Faz tempo que eu não te vejo, Awad._

_Eles sorriam um para o outro e se abraçam. O vampiro tomando todo o cuidado para não feri la de qualquer modo e a humana aproveitando a sensação de proteção emitida por aqueles braços fortes e frios. Quando se afastam, apenas ficam fitando um ao outro, sem necessidade alguma de palavras ou atitudes._

_- Por que voltou? - questiona a mulher._

_- Eu estava pesquisando em Trípoli quando ouvi, rapidamente, um eco mental seu. - ele se senta ao lado da Al-Salah. - Você sofria e pedia por ajuda. Isso me fez entrar em contato com Andrei e ele me falou do seu sumiço. Senti um pânico naquela hora, um pânico que há muito eu não sentia. _

_Ela estava tocada._

_- E o que te fez sentir isto? - o coração dela parecia que ia sair pela boca. - "Alá, será possível?"_

_O encanto de sua adolescência parecia ter voltado muito mais forte. Quase sufocante._

_- A perspectiva de perder você. - Awad olhou para ela brevemente e deitou a cabeça no colo dela, não afastando seus orbes vermelhos do rosto surpreso e escuro da jovem. - Eu já perdi tantos que me eram queridos, Khadija...tantos... - lágrimas de sangue escorrem pelos olhos dele e maculam a brancura das vestes dela. Logo, a nômade se percebe chorando também. - Deixar que me tirassem você também seria como a morte._

_- Mas não nos vemos há tanto tempo..._

_- Bastou aqueles momentos em Luxor para que, sem que eu notasse, você adentrasse pelos meus poros e chegasse tão dentro de mim...- ele pausa por alguns segundos - Que eu me percebesse incapaz de não pensar em você, Shahrazad._

_A música cantada pelo vampiro anos antes lhe vem à cabeça._

_- Alguém a quem tocar, alguém a quem abraçar..._

_- Alguém a quem sentir. - Awad se retira do colo dela a fica a centímetros do rosto feminino. - Alguém a quem amar._

_Ali ocorreu o primeiro beijo de muitos._

**Nomad, you're the rider so mysterious**

_(Nômade, você é o mais misterioso dos cavaleiros)_

**Nomad, you're the spirit that men fear in us  
**_(Nômade, você é o espírito que os homens temem em nós)_

**Nomad, you're the rider of the desert sands  
**_(Nômade, você é o cavaleiro das areias do deserto)_

**No man's ever understood your genius**

_(Ninguém jamais entendeu seu gênio)_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fim do Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**Legend has it that you speak an ancient tongue**

_(A lenda diz que você fala num idioma antigo)_

**But no one's spoke to you and lived to tell the tale**

_(Mas ninguém falou com você e viveu pra contar)_

**Some they say that you have killed a hundred man**

_(Alguns dizem que você matou uma centena de homens)_

**Others say that you have died and live again**

_(Outros dizem que você morreu e ressuscitou)_

Já deitada em sua cama, Khadija se lembra de sua lenta recuperação e da presença constante do vampiro ao seu lado. Foram dias doloridos, mas compensados com a alegria esfuziante e com as histórias infindáveis de seu namorado sobre aventuras, descobertas, viagens e outras peripécias ao longo dos séculos. Hussein foi levado prisioneiro até o esconderijo principal do Asad em meio ao deserto israelense e lá a prima decidiu seu destino. Morte nas areias. Um método velho e doloroso. Cavar um buraco e prender o condenado dentro dele, apenas com a cabeça para fora. Tudo foi feito à noite, para que híbridos, humanos e vampiros pudessem testemunhar. Os gritos do Farah ecoaram por pouco tempo nos ventos secos, seja por culpa dos bichos ou do clima duro do deserto.

No final daquele ano, Khadija e Awad foram até o Bashshar para anunciar seu relacionamento, coisa a que seu pai se opôs inicialmente. A vida humana era muito curta, eles não poderiam ter filhos e outros tantos argumentos de senso-comum saíram da boca de Mohamed Al-Salah sem encontrar audiência em ninguém. Até a personalidade boêmia e estranha do vampiro foi usada como arma contra aquela relação. Até Awad se irritar e correr, no começo da manhã, para o sol nascente pra provar a intensidade de seu sentimento por Khadija. Desnecessário comentar o caos que se instalou naquele momento e de como a imagem de seu namorado queimando ao sol causou pesadelos por dias na jovem. Ali, o chefe do Bashshar percebeu que nada do que dissesse/fizesse os separaria.

O namoro durou até meados de 1998, quando Awad pediu a árabe em casamento. Após o Ramadã daquele ano, eles se casaram diante do Asad e do Bashshar, em um oásis no meio do deserto egípcio. Conforme os anos de matrimônio se seguiam, o vampiro liberava mais informações sobre si.

Seu nome verdadeiro, Seth Niels Himejima Albrecht, filho do Lorde da Dinamarca e da falecida Lady da República Tcheca, Kourin Himejima. Suas pesquisas e a perseguição empreendida pelo pai, o exílio e a solidão. Poucos sabiam sobre isto e Khadija ajudou a manter o ela sentia verdadeiramente o peso daquele mistério, pois seu casamento ameaçava ruir por causa dele. Seus olhos fechados se abrem ao sentir uma mão familiar em seu rosto e logo a imagem de um resignado Seth, ajoelhado ao seu lado, aparece.

- Seth e Awad são a mesma pessoa, flor do deserto.

Então ele sabia dos seus pensamentos.

- Será mesmo? - ela abre espaço e ele se deita a seu lado.

- Sim. - o vampiro e a esposa deitam de lado, olhando um para o outro. - E ambos amam você.

Dois pares de olhos se fecham e o sono vem. Na manhã seguinte, Khadija acorda e fica observando o corpo do marido deitado na cama e perdido em profundo torpor. A música deles lhe vem à cabeça. Só que num trecho diferente.

- Nights of Arabia, the queen has lost her right to life. Nights of Arabia, her destiny in storylines _("Noites da Arábia, a rainha perdeu seu direito à vida. Noites da Arábia, o destino dela no enredo da estória.")_ - sua voz sai bem baixa, mesmo sem motivo. - Nights of Arabia, a thousand tales and one for life. These are the Nights of Arabia _("Noites da Arábia, mil e uma noites por toda vida. Estas são as noites da Arábia")_.

Assim que termina de cantar, uma epifania ocorre graças aquele trecho inocente de música.

- A rainha...- era como se algo tivesse estalado em seu cérebro. - Será?

**Nomad, you're the rider so mysterious**

_(Nômade, você é o mais misterioso dos cavaleiros)_

**Nomad, you're the spirit that men fear in us  
**_(Nômade, você é o espírito que os homens temem em nós)_

**Nomad, you're the rider of the desert sands  
**_(Nômade, você é o cavaleiro das areias do deserto)_

**No man's ever understood your genius**

_(Ninguém jamais entendeu seu gênio)_

**Continua**

* * *

**(1)**Djinn ou gênios são espíritos do Oriente que podem ser tanto bons quanto maus.

**(2)**Os muçulmanos costumam dizer uma oração nos ouvidos recém-nascidos

**(3)**Imam é o pregador do Islamismo

**(4)**A música que casal 20 canta se chama "Nights of Arabia", da banda Kamelot.

**(5)**Ifrit é um djinn infernal


	10. Subversão

**Hallo. o/**

**Coisa vai começar a ficar complicada para a família vampira. XD**

* * *

**Disclamer:**Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada

* * *

**Legendas:**

- blá blá blá...- diálogo

- "_bla bla bla.." _-pensamento

- _Flashback_

_- _'blá blá blá..._'- citações ou entonações._

* * *

**Cap 10 - Subversão**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Krasnodar - Rússia**

**(15 de Novembro)**

Foi demorado, mas eles finalmente haviam conseguido! Saga e Kanon não podiam estar mais satisfeito com a simples e brilhante ideia de anunciar (como quem não quer nada) a morte de uma cidadão russa desconhecida em Terras Ermas. Depois de quatro meses "requentando" o fato na imprensa russa, finalmente alguém havia se manifestado e era por isso que estavam naquela cidade agora. Sentados agora na mesinha mais isolado de um restaurante indistinto e esperando que o informante terminasse a sua janta. Um homem pálido, de cabelos negros e uns 40 anos.

- Obrigado pela refeição. - agradece o humano.

- Não precisa agradecer. - começa Saga. - Afinal, retiramos você de seu trabalho e impedimos seu encontro com os amigos.

- Espero que a comida tenha sido boa. - comenta Kanon. - _"Não que me importe realmente, mas..."_

- Estava ótima. - responde o homem chamado Alexis Sholokov, um engenheiro de cabelos e olhos negros, trinta e poucos anos e vida bastante ordinária.

- Bom saber. - afirma o grego mais velho. - Se o senhor não se importar, gostaríamos de ir direto ao assunto.

- Para não tomar muito mais do seu tempo. - complementa o outro Lorde.

- Claro. O que querem saber?

- De onde conhece a mulher chamada Irina.

Naquela hora, o clima muda. Passando de uma informalidade confortável para tensão latente.

- Irina Oborski era o nome dela. - uma tristeza surge nos olhos do homem. - Éramos amigos de infância e namoramos por alguns meses durante a faculdade de Engenharia, mas tudo acabou quando ela se engajou em política e começou a se envolver com gente estranha.

- Gente estranha? - questiona Kanon.

- Ciganos Ruska e cossacos.

Aquela duas palavrinhas azedam as bocas dos Lordes. Sempre aqueles malditos grupos subversivos.

- Fazia anos que eu não a via, mas ouvi por aí que ela casou com um cossaco e ficou de vez com eles.

A interação não durou mais que uma hora e, em seguida, os irmãos se puseram a caminhar até seu abrigo na cidade. As ruas tinham pouca gente e poucos carros, o frio começava a piorar e se as nuvens densas no céu significavam alguma coisa, cairia uma chuva torrencial e em poucos minutos. A dupla para em uma praça e se acomoda em um dos bancos enquanto observa um pequeno grupo de ciganos arrumando um acampamento grande. Ao que parece, aconteceria alguma festa ou feira naquele final de semana.

- Acha que os cossacos tem algo a ver com a fuga delas? - Saga acende um cigarro.

- Não sei, mas podem ter algo a ver com elas estarem fora do radar. - Kanon rouba o cigarro do irmão. - Lembra de como foi difícil amansar as duas depois que elas viram aquela Ekaterina?

Ele se referia ao interrogatório presenciado por Ravena e Letícia nos porões mais sombrios do Peterhof _(N/A: VH - cap 16_).

- Verdade, mas elas não teriam como saber dos cossacos só com aquilo.

- Nem como pesquisar muito. - segue o mais novo. - Nós as mantínhamos bem vigiadas.

- Fosse este o caso, elas não teriam fugido.

A conversa é interrompida quando percebem um vampiro ruivo saindo de uma das tendas. Ele chorava e logo foi abraçado por uma senhora.

- Ela se foi. Minha Irina se foi... - o noturno falava baixo, mas a audição invejável dos Lordes percebia cada palavra.

- Culpa daqueles malditos! - brada a senhora. - Eu disse para ela não ir para a República Tcheca.

- O problema não foi a ida. - diz o viúvo. - Mas a volta, eles passaram muito tempo com aquela garotas estranhas.

As duas últimas palavras fazem com que fogos de artifício internos sejam lançados dentro da cabeça dos vampiros.

******OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Praga - República Tcheca**

As ruas do adorável distrito de Malá Strana estavam cheias. Música, conversas, bebidas, pessoas de várias cores e raças passeando alegremente naquela noite fria e lindamente iluminada pela lua cheia. As Noivas estavam começando aproveitando aquela sexta-feira depois de uma semana de trabalho, estudos, treinos e afins. O clima na Palácio de Praga continuava pesado devido aos conflitos matrimoniais entre Khadija e Seth e isto influia na vida de todos. Por isso, as jovens estranharam aquele pedido feito pela mulher muçulmana no começo da manhã.

_Encontrem-me no Palácio Wallenstein hoje, às 21:00._

_Não comentem com ninguém._

_K._

- Estou bem curiosa pra saber qual o assunto. - Alize é quem rompe o silêncio entre as jovens.

- Eu tenho até medo de saber. - comenta Ravena. - As coisas andam tão tensas.

- Isso é - Suzako dá um longo bocejo. - Acho que nunca vi a Khadija tão irritadiça.

- E nem o Seth tão sério. - Dakota pensava nos licores que compraria em uma lojinha da Strana - Ele costuma ser um palhaço.

- E Lady Kourin e Albafica? - Veronique procurava uma lixa de unha na bolsa. - Agem como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

- Verdade. - Lilian sentia seu estômago roncando. - Nem podemos contar que Yasmim e Liu falem alguma coisa.

- Aqueles dois são túmulos. - Luana se distraia com um cubo Rubix. - Assim como Avner e Yuzu.

- Não esqueçamos de Alone e Sasha. - diz Nadeshiko. - Se o pai deles não abre a boca...

- Não são eles que vão fazer. - complementa Andrea. - Olha ali a Khadija.

As moças estavam no belo jardim do palácio Wallenstein e caminhando entre os verdejantes canteiros estava a Al-Salah, que parecia não ter percebido a chegada e nem notado a presença de outros transeuntes por ali. Em suas mãos estava um livro qualquer. As garotas se aproximam da mulher e aquelas súbitas presenças fazem com que a nômade abandone sua leitura e abra um discreto sorriso.

- Boa noite, meninas.

Elas retribuem o cumprimento.

- Agradeço por terem vindo, sei que hoje é o dia de vocês se distraírem. Só que é imperativo que conversemos. - Khadija começa a andar. - Me acompanhem, por favor.

O grupo vai se afastando dos jardins e rumando para longe das pessoas. O comando da muçulmana as leva até a desocupada capela barroca que fazia parte do complexo. Elas vão se acomodando nos bancos e esperam pacientemente que a árabe comece a falar.

- Vocês já sabem que meu casamento com Awad não está bem. - Khadija olhava distraidamente para um vitral. - E isso é parte do motivo que me fez chamar vocês aqui.

- Como assim? - pergunta Luana.

- Estou casada com Awad há alguns anos e, até recentemente, eu ignorava que um dia ele foi Seth.

- Confuso isso...- comenta Ravena.

Um sorriso amargo surge no rosto da mestra de armas.

- Nem tanto. - diz a egípcia. - Na verdade, chamei vocês aqui para compartilharmos.

As várias sobrancelhas erguidas mostram a confusão.

- Ora, por favor. - recomeça a mulher. - Acham mesmo que eu não sei que vocês andam fuçando por aí em busca de informações?

- _"Droga..._" - eis o pensamento coletivo naquela hora.

- Acho ótimo que façam isto, pois sei bem o quanto a família Albrecht-Himejima é apegada ao verbo segredar. - Khadija pisa em uma barata que passou perto dela. - Dito isto, quero saber o que vocês já descobriram.

- Por que falaríamos? - questiona Dakota, imensamente desconfortável com aquele súbito interrogatório.

- Simples. - a membro do Bashshar caminha até a mencionada Noiva. - Pois assim eu também posso aprender e contar o que sei.

- Como saberemos que você não vai dar com a língua nos dentes? - Lilian estava louca pra começar a falar, pois queria muito saber o que os anos de casamento haviam concedido de dados à Al- Salah.

- Alguma vez eu fui outra coisa senão verdadeira com vocês?

- Não. - diz Veronique. - Mas acho que dá pra entender nossa hesitação.

- É a minha compreensão disto que nos trouxe aqui.

- Descobrimos os nomes de alguns deles. - Luana talhava seu nome com um pedaço de ferro num banco velho. - Uns usam os nomes de batismo, outros assumiram alcunhas de acordo com os países.

- Saga e Kanon usam os nomes de Leonid e Vladimir Novakovsky. - Ravena tira um chiclete de dentro do bolso do casaco e o masca. - Não achamos os nomes reais.

- Mu: Gustav Vanhanen. - Nadeshiko esfregava as mãos para aquecê-las. - Não faço ideia do nome real.

- Se eu bem me lembro, "Mu" foi o nome que ele escolheu pouco depois de ser transformado. - Khadija brincava com um velho castiçal - Meu _habib_ comentou que ele não tem memórias da vida humana. Costuma ser comum em transformações traumáticas.

Informação muito interessante.

- Aldebaran: Afonso Castelo Branco. - nome dito por Dakota. - Apelido é o mesmo nome dado à um estrela da constelação de Touro.

- Já o viram? - questiona a árabe e as Noivas acenam positivamente. - Sua formação física e a moral lhe renderam o nome da estrela mais brilhante de Touro.

- Lisonjeiro. - comenta Suzako. - Aioros e Aioria são Aaron e Andrew Caldwell. Nomes reais: só Kami sabe.

- Percebemos que eles gostam de nomes estilo "par de ânforas". Letra 'A' duplicada duas vezes. - comenta a Al-Salah.

- Kamus: Martin Alphonse Grosvenor. - diz Lilian - Razão do apelido também é desconhecida

- Shaka assina na Áustria como Günther Maria Goldschimidt. - Alize para de falar por causa de um espirro. - Apelido tem algo a ver com Budismo.

- Derivação de Shakyamuni, um dos epítetos de Buda. - esclarece Khadija. - Os irmão suecos usam apelidos, mas assinam com os nomes que receberam ao nascer: Albafica se chama Magnus Erik Fältskog e Afrodite é Lars Erik Fältskog. Os apelidos poderão ser esclarecidos pelo nosso Lorde pessoal.

Disto as Noivas já sabiam.

- O chefão usa o nome de Thomas Niels Albrecht, mas nasceu com o nome de Akshay Balakrishnan. - a nômade vai até um buraco na parede da capela e observa a bonita lua. - O significado do apelido me é desconhecido. Só sei que ele é um parente distante de Shaka e que ambos são brâmanes transformados em vampiros.

Exceto pelo nome e pela parte da transformação, as jovens também já sabiam disto.

- Shion também é "germanicamente" conhecido como Klaus Johann Ehrlichmann. - Veronique lixava as unhas calmamente. - Apelido deve ser alguma aleatória.

- Milo assina Mircea Lahovary. E não tem apelido, o nome dele é Milo mesmo. - diz Suzako. - Só não sei o sobrenome. Me lembro de uma vez em que ele foi chamado de Voivoda _(N/A: VH cap 16)_.

- Voivoda era um título comum na Europa Oriental. - comenta Dakota. - Equivaleria a um conde, mas foi um chefe militar inicialmente.

- No caso de Milo é um pouco mais que isto. - Khadija ainda fitava a lua. - Ele era chamado de Voivoda Negro e isto não era uma questão de se vestir com a cor. A consolidação do governo dele foi bastante sangrenta pelo pouco que eu sei.

As informações estavam subindo de nível.

- O eu-belga do Dohko se chama Christian Verhaeren. - Lilian começava a ficar com sono. - O nome eu desconheço e o motivo do apelido também.

- O apelido vem da tatuagem de tigre que ele tem nas costas. - Khadija saiu da janela e sentou-se perto das Noivas. - 'Dohko' significa pequeno tigre em chinês.

As moças estavam impressionadas, pois a esposa de Seth sabia bem mais do que aparentava.

- O nome real de Máscara da Morte é Pietro Vicenzo Santavenere. - diz Luana. - E imagino que um apelido desses tenha a ver com muito sangue.

- Shura é Lorenzo de Aguilar Casamayor. - Alize se deita em um banco vazio. - O apelido veio de ferocidade em batalha, mas não entendemos bem o que isso quer dizer.

- Vem dos Asuras da tradição hindu. - explica a árabe. - Seriam como anjos caídos ou demônios.

- Para uma muçulmana, Khadija, até que você sabe muito sobre outras religiões. - diz Nadeshiko e isto causa risos na mulher.

- Alá diz que se deve buscar conhecimento em todos os lugares, mesmo os mais distantes. - fala a Al-Salah. - E o nomadismo me levou a conviver com quase todo tipo de fé em algum momento. Falta alguém?

- Lady Kourin. - afirmam as Noivas em uníssono.

- Admito que sei pouco sobre minha sogra. Nem todo sexo conseguiu fazer Awad abrir muito a boca sobre isto.

- O que quer dizer? - pergunta Ravena.

- Que uma "chave-de-perna" bem dada faz um homem contar seus maiores podres. - Veronique diz e isto causa risadas coletivas.

- Exatamente. O que sei dela é que o reinado dela encerrou-se na mesma época que o do Albafica, em algum ponto do século XVI. Pelo que me chegou, o que fazer com o assunto relativo a vocês é que causou o cisma. Ou parte dele. - Khadija busca mais informações nesta época. - Nem preciso dizer que o lado de Asmita prevaleceu.

- O que mais você sabe? - Suzako se movia compulsivamente num dos bancos.

- Que vampiros e Noivas tem uma ancestral comum e os olhos vermelhos de vocês no funeral de Valentina comprovou isto. - a mestra de armas percebe o desconforto delas com o comentário. E não era só pela tristeza da lembrança. - Vocês perceberam, não é? Estão mais fortes, fazendo coisas que não conseguiam...sedentas...

- Como sabe? - questiona Veronique.

- Convivo com vampiros desde sempre e sei como eles agem em muitas situações. Na fome é uma delas. - a egípcia estava bem séria ao falar isto. - Só que a fome de vocês é parcialmente contornada com comida, não é?

- Sim. - assente Alize.

- E eu treino vocês, lembram-se? Só não perceberia isto se eu fosse cega.

- Liu e Yasmim?

- Também sabem, mas manterão o silêncio. - a esposa de Seth queria dar algum sossego a elas. - Nenhum de nós fala além do necessário.

- Por que nos conta tudo isto?

O questionamento veio de Luana e era desnecessário. Elas já tinham a resposta.

- Discordo do modo como eles procedem com vocês. - diz a nômade. - Um excesso de zelo, meias verdades...É revoltante

- Eles nos subestimam. - conclui Dakota.

- Imensamente. - confirma a mulher. - Contudo, pessoalmente, não acho que seja só isto.

- O que quer dizer?

- Eu não sei muito sobre a "espécie" Noivas, mas eles também não. - Khadija se encaminha para a porta da capela. - Vocês são um fator imprevisível, a incógnita da equação. E se tem uma verdade sobre o desconhecido é que ele assusta.

Ela parte, mas não sem antes dar um sorrisinho maquiavélico para as Noivas, que retribuem da mesma forma e com brilhosos olhos rubros.

**********OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**********Vaduz - Liechtenstein**

**********(30 de Novembro)**

O clima naquela reunião estava completamente daquela tiveram em fevereiro, pouco tempo depois do desaparecimento das Noivas. Todos os esforços investigativos começavam a mostrar resultados concretos e por isto que eles estavam ali reunidos, para compartilhar e planejar bem o modo de proceder. Nada poderia dar errado. Por esta razão que não haviam empregados ali naquela noite. O encontro foi arranjado de modo a que ninguém além dos Lordes soubessem do evento - nem mesmo Asmita poderia sonhar com aquele acontecimento.

- Falta alguém? - pergunta Afrodite.

- A menos que surja um convidado imprevisto, não. - responde Kamus.

- Que tal parar com a lenga-lenga? - Máscara de Morte e sua impaciência eram quase incapazes de se manterem sob controle. - E ir logo ao que interessa?

- Ejaculação é tratável, meu caro. - o comentário de Milo gera risadas.

- Sua mãe vai bem? - replica o italiano.

- Bem morta. - diz o grego.

- Enfim. - o tom mais imperativo de Saga interrompe a conversa das "comadres". - O que temos de concreto?

- Acho que não foram funcionários, e sim um funcionário que ajudou na fuga delas. - Uma ação dessas exige que apenas um poucos privilegiados saibam de sua existência. Somemos às Noivas aos que invadiram o laboratório: Já são muitos envolvidos. Por isso, não precisaria de mais do que uma pessoa bem relacionada do staff do Kindred pra agilizar tudo.

- As retiradas dos bancos não demoram muito tempo e foram feitas por pessoas diferentes. - diz Kanon. - Possivelmente, o intermediário do Kindred serviu de leva-e-traz para as garotas e pessoas do grupo invasor fizeram as transações. Tem, pelo menos, 6 nomes diferentes nas procurações e não acho que valha à pena procurar.

- Por que? - questiona Aioria. - Mesmo que sejam falsos, e provavelmente são, ainda podem nos dar pistas de quem podem ser as pessoas.

- Não muito, pois as imagens destas pessoas não são claras e, pelo que nos chegou dos funcionários do banco que atenderam aos desconhecidos, eles eram perfeitamente normais e não tinham nada que os distinguisse dos demais. - Saga olhava para o lado de fora da janela. - Os nomes eram mais bestas ainda: Jane e John Smith, Marie Blanc, Maria Garcia...Encontraremos vários com esses nomes.

- E pensando bem. - Shura boceja brevemente. - Não acho que seja útil procurá-los em dados de aeroportos ou estações de trem. Pessoas assim não costumam usar passaporte e nem mesmo trafegam pelos meios normais. É bem provável que tenha vindo em caravanas, trens ou pelo mar.

- Investiguei os dados dos portos de Chipre e não tinham nada fantásticos. Navios russos, um de bandeira egípcia e mercante, outros da Europa. - Mask estava com os pés sobre a mesa. - Os estivadores mesmo não viram nada de anormal nas redondezas, apenas um bando de árabes falando árabe e vendendo coisas.

- Quem orquestrou a fuga é profissional. - diz Aioros. - Sabe como agimos, onde iriamos procurar e como se esconderem. O que resta saber é: Quais grupos sabemos que podem fazer isto?

- Já sabemos que os cossacos podem estar envolvidos, como Saga e Kanon disseram. - Aldebaran se manifestou mais por uma necessidade de não parecer distraído do que por um real interesse no assunto. - Nas imagens que temos, vemos um grupo indistinto, mas bem organizado. Logo, acho que podemos procurar por uma aglomeração antiga bem variada etnicamente.

- Isso já exclui os bascos. - Shura olhava para seu relógio. - Aqueles malas raramente aceitam ajuda de fora. Ficamos, então, com os ciganos. O problema é que não acho que elas soubessem da existência deles.

- Na verdade, eu e Suzako esbarramos com um grupo uma vez - Milo se espreguiça. - E os malditos mencionaram brevemente minha estimada alcunha de Voivoda.

- Eu não contaria muito com os ciganos. - Afrodite finalmente abre a boca. - Eles não costumam ter esse refinamento todo e, quase como os bascos, mantêm-se bem fechados à pessoas de fora. Em se considerar o quanto toda a idéia de 'Noivas' sempre pareceu pavorosa a todos, creio que um coletivo fechado e supersticioso não fosse ajudar nossas queridinhas de bom grado.

- De fato, mas ainda ficamos com a questão das rotas de fuga. - Dohko brigava com os botões na manga de sua camisa.- Elas não vieram para nossos países, saberíamos bem rápido. Tampouco foram para suas casas antigas, a notícia de mortas voltando à vida chamaria atenção. Fizemos questão de manter e imagem negativa das Terras Ermas, logo, pouco provável terem ido para lá. Cidades Livres são carta fora do baralho.

- Será mesmo? - inquiri Shion. - Houve movimentação na fronteira da Alemanha com a República Tcheca. E nós não sabemos que tipo de informação chegou à elas durante o período em que estiveram longe de nossos olhos. Aliás, penso que foi exatamente este o problema: Deixarmos as garotas longe de nós.

- Concordo. - diz Kamus. - Longe de nossa presença, qualquer pessoa ou dado chegaria à elas e penso que as Cidades Livres seriam uma saudável opção de fuga, dado o fato de serem locais sossegados, relativamente desconhecidos e com razoável estrutura. Uma investigação seria útil.

- Seria, mas nós não temos influência lá. - Aldebaran sentiu-se obrigado a intervir - Além do mais, uma quantidade grande de inimigos nossos vive lá, não encontraremos cooperação nenhuma e, mesmo na remota possibilidade de elas estarem lá, acho realmente que assim que as meninas perceberem que estamos chegando, sumiriam logo.

Aquele comentário do brasileiro joga para escanteio qualquer outra idéia de incursão nas Cidades Livres. Contudo, a bem da verdade, aquele comentário não estava em nada destinado a ajudar os Lordes. Pelo contrário...

**************OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**************Praga - República Tcheca**

Khadija e as Noivas estavam juntas dentro da casa da árabe e experimentavam uma infusão de ervas e frutas que a Al-Salah criara há alguns anos. Era delicioso e bom para aquecer. Depois do ocorrido no Wallestein, o grupo decidiu falar apenas de amenidades e coisas simples como forma de passar o tempo e desanuviar os ânimos. Estava perto da meia-noite e o silêncio imperava por quase toda cidade.

- Boa noite. - cumprimenta Kourin, enfiada num quimono preto e parada à soleira da porta. Havia um sorriso discreto em seu rosto, mas ele nem mesmo chegava a seus olhos. - Minhas caras...- a vampira olha para as Noivas. - se incomodariam se eu trocasse algumas palavras com minha nora?

As garotas saem rapidamente e logo ficam apenas a nômade e a Anciã no recinto.

- Sente-se, minha sogra. - diz Khadija, indicando para a cama que dividia com o marido.

- Obrigada. - ela se acomoda e logo a esposa de Seth se coloca a seu lado.

- Em que posso ajudá-la?

A vampira passa alguns segundos fitando a mulher sem dizer nada. Por sua vez, a Mestra de Armas se mantinha serena e degustando sua infusão, apreciando a tranquilidade que o calor da xícara e que o vapor perfumado lhe proporcionavam. Foi a última quem quebrou o silêncio.

- Tentando entrar aqui? - a árabe usa o indicador da mão direita para apontar em direção de sua cabeça. - Não acho que vá funcionar.

A Anciã dá um meio sorriso.

- De fato, não funcionou. - a Himejima olha brevemente para o lado de fora. - Suponho que meu filho tenha lhe ensinado à bloquear potenciais invasores.

- Isso ele fez. - confirma Khadija. - E é algo que devemos ensinar para as meninas. Não acho seguro que elas não tenham todos os escudos possíveis.

- Pode ser...- diz a vampira displicentemente.

- Não, minha sogra. - um gole da infusão interrompe as palavras. - Assim será. Seria temerário de nossa parte negar essa proteção à elas.

- E por que?

- Pelos motivo mais óbvio do mundo: Elas vivem cercadas de vampiros. E eu bem sei como vocês gostam de "fuxicar" na mente alheia

- Contudo, elas vivem aqui cercadas por vampiros aliados. - Kourin sentia algo estranho no jeito de falar da nora. - Não vejo necessidade urgente.

- Então, ofereçamos isto a elas e vamos ver qual será a resposta. - um sorriso desafiador surgiu no rosto da Al-Salah. - Afinal, os golpes mais duros raramente vem dos inimigos. E sim dos aliados.

Os olhos da vampira brilham rubros.

- Percebo agora a razão de seus desentendimentos com meu filho. - mas ela ainda não sabia o suficiente. - No entanto, o que você quis dizer com "golpes dos aliados"?

- Por Alá, minha sogra. A senhora me entendeu. - a infusão havia terminado e, com esta, parte da paciência de Khadija para levar uma conversa amistosa. - Por quanto tempo pensam que os segredos ficaram escondidos? As areias do deserto escondem, mas também revelam coisas. Isso eu bem sei.

- Devo admitir que o lirismo com que você fala de sua terra é realmente tocante. - fazia tempos que a vampira não colocava sua ironia para funcionar. - Só que algo me diz que há uma ameaça "nas areias do deserto". Então, pergunto eu: Achas prudente? Fazer de mim uma inimiga?

Uma risada sai da boca da árabe.

- Tenha paciência, Lady Kourin! O brilho nos seus olhos vermelhos não me assusta, seus caninos tampouco. Ameace-me e verá o que uma filha do Deserto é capaz de fazer. Se algo acontecer comigo, As Areias do Deserto virão em seu encalço.

- Por "Areias do Deserto" devo entender o Bashshar?

- O Bashshar e o Asad. - a humana se levanta e coloca xícara vazia em cima de uma velha mesa. - Ou talvez aquele chamado Thomas Niels Albrecht.

Como num passe de mágica, Kourin surge a centímetros do rosto da nora.

- Que atende pela alcunha de Ancião Asmita. - a nômade se mantém impassível. - A senhora realmente achou que eu me esconderia atrás de meu marido por causa de suas ameaças?

- Percebo que não, mas ainda me questiono se você tem algum nível de inclinação suicida.

- É bom ver este seu outro lado, minha sogra. - comenta a árabe. - Imagino o por quê de ele ter ficado oculto durante todo esse tempo?

Um sorriso amplo, revelador de caninos branquíssimos e afiados, surge nos lábios da mãe de Seth e Avner.

- Não havia encontrado motivos para revelá-lo.

- Fico feliz por ter te dado esta chance. Mas, com o pouco que sei sobre a senhora, acho que posso me arriscar em dizer um possível motivo.

- Tenha a gentileza de me revelar sua suposição. - a vampira recobra seu eu-gentil e maternal.

- A senhora sabe que se elas perceberem com quem estão lidando, há uma grande chance de seu plano de vingança não funcionar.

Uma gargalhada sem alegria e venenosa ecoa naquela pequena casa.

- Vingança? Acha que nosso empenho é só isso?

De repente, a nômade começa a cantarolar alguma coisa e Kourin limita-se a ouvir. Poucos segundos depois, ela pára.

- Não acho que só a vingança norteie seus atos, mas é o que mais pesa.

Por alguns momentos, a conversa é suspensa.

- _"Tu és perigosa, Khadija. Tal como uma naja, se esgueirando silenciosa pelas areias até dar o bote."_ - o som de uma coruja é percebido ao longe. -_ "Talvez seja essa a razão do amor de meu filho por ti. Mas nem ele será capaz de te proteger de minha ira caso atravesses o meu caminho."_

Alheia aos pensamentos homicidas da vampira, a nômade se dedica a breves afazeres domésticos como beber o resto de infusão que estava na chaleira para poder lavá-la e arrumar uma pequena pilha de roupas em cima duma cadeira. Enquanto fazia tais coisas, cantava baixo aquela música que marcava seu relacionamento com Awad. Kourin prestava atenção nas palavras cantadas...lhe soavam agradáveis, mas por que aquilo não parecia uma cantoria desprovida de propósito?

- Bela composição esta. - a vampira quebra o silêncio. - Inspirada nas "Mil e uma Noites"...

- Exatamente. - Khadija se vira em direção à sua companheira de recinto. - A música me ajudou a entender um pouco sobre a senhora.

- _"Interessante..."_ - pensa a Anciã. - E como?

- A senhora conhece a história...

- Sem dúvida.

- E do que fala o refrão da música?

Kourin pensa um pouco.

- Da história.

A Al-Salah balança a cabeça negativamente e fica bem próxima ao ouvido direito da sogra.

- Fala da "rainha que perdeu seu direito à vida".

Com aquelas palavras, a Himejima percebe até onde ia o conhecimento de sua nora e, surpreendentemente, ela sorri.

- Ah, Khadija...você é, realmente, uma naja...

******************Continua**


	11. Febre da Cripta

**Hallo. o/**

**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada

* * *

**Legendas:**

- blá blá blá...- diálogo

- "_bla bla bla.." _-pensamento

- _Flashback_

_- _'blá blá blá..._'- citações ou entonações._

* * *

**Cap 11 - Febre da Cripta**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Praga - República Tcheca**

**(4 de Dezembro)**

Dizer que Liu e Feng e Yasmim Gallas estavam ensandecidos seria um eufemismo patético naquela noite. Eles estavam com sangue nos olhos e queriam quebrar alguns pescoços...particularmente, os pescocinhos delgados das Noivas que, invariavelmente, decidiram escolher aquela noite já gélida de inverno para não fazerem rigorosamente _nada!_ Nenhum treinamento, nenhum preparo físico.._.nada, nothing, niente, rien!_ Sasha e Alone apenas observavam o transcorrer daquela incompreensível batalha de nervos; pelos cálculos deles, já estavam há, pelo menos, 1 hora naquele silêncio sepulcral.

- Então... - sibila Yasmin.

- Então. - imitam as Noivas.

- Há algum motivo para essa rebeldia sem causa? - questiona o chinês.

- Se fosse sem causa, nem teria por que perguntar o motivo. - responde Dakota.

- Ha, ha, ha. - ironiza a loira com a cicatriz na face. - Hilário.

- Essa não era a intenção, pode ter certeza. - adiciona Veronique.

- Vão falar do que se trata? - Liu sentia sua boca azedar de tanta fúria. - _"Ou eu vou ter que arrancar a verdade de vocês?!"_

- Quando for a hora certa. - complementa Alize.

- E há uma hora certa...- a franco-argelina começa a andar de um lado pro outro. - Bom saber.

- Claro que tem. - afirma Luana. - Tem hora certa pra tudo.

O "amistoso" embate foi interrompido pela chegada dos Anciãos, dos gêmeos, de Yuzuriha e Khadija. Todos sentem de imediato o clima estranho no ar. Noivas exalando tranquilidade e o casal de nômades pleno em ímpeto assassino.

- O que se passa aqui? - pergunta Kourin.

- Nada e ESTE é o problema! - berra Yasmim ao mesmo tempo que chuta um inocente pedaço de madeira podre para longe.

- Cabe mais um esclarecimento? - pede Avner que faz seus olhos rubros correrem pelos presentes no recinto. - _"Há algo de podre no reino da Dinamarca."_ - essa inocente menção mental literária causa um arrepio involuntário no vampiro, já que o faz se lembrar do que, ou melhor, quem era a parte podre da Dinamarca. - _"Fader **(1)**..."_

- Cabe! Claro que cabe. - a loira continuava procurando algo no chão em que pudesse dar uma bicuda. - Cettes filles d'une maldite...**(2)**

Curioso como a língua materna aparece sempre num momento de prazer ou de raiva intensa.

- Lave a sua boca antes de falar da minha mãe! - ralha Ravena.

- Vamos acalmar os ânimos, por favor. - Yuzuriha temia pelo que poderia ocorrer ali. Nômades raivosos x Noivas provocadoras. Contudo, seu pedido cai em ouvidos surdos.

- Só duas pessoas estão nervosas aqui. - Lilian aproveita para pôr mais lenha na fogueira.

- E vai haver algumas mortas logo...- lamentavelmente, as palavras do chinês foram audíveis para boa parte dos presentes.

- Droga! - comentam Sasha e Alone pouco antes de um outro comentário piorar o estado das coisas.

- Como se você tivesse 'colhão' pra isso.

As palavras incendiárias saíram da boca de Nadeshiko e não demorou para que o circo pegasse fogo. Liu avança na direção da japonesa apenas para ser detido por uma barreira de mulheres de olhos vermelhos e pensamentos belicosos. Os Anciãos e os gêmeos tentam apartar o conflito, enquanto Yuzu e os irmãos híbridos se esforçam para impedir que Yasmim tome parte das dores do amigo e torne a situação ainda mais insustentável. Apenas Khadija fica inerte. Desde a noite da discussão com a sogra, a árabe sentia em seu âmago que aquele momento não tardaria a chegar.

- _"Que Alá nos dê força."_ - ela sabia que aquela noite de inverno mudaria os rumos do mundo. - Meninas...é o que eu estou pensando?

O olhar das Noivas responde àquela pergunta, mas suscita outras.

- Do que se trata? - questiona Seth, que há algum tempo percebia algo mudado em sua esposa. - _"Habiba, o que está acontecendo com você?"_ - o eco mental chega na Al-Salah.

- _"Acredite, Seth. O assunto não sou eu."_ - o tom firme dela faz algo gelar dentro do Albrecht. - Liu, afaste-se delas. - o olhar da muçulmana deixa poucas dúvidas sobre o que era aquela frase.

- Isso foi uma ordem, Dija? - questiona o chinês.

- Uma sugestão. - longe disso. - Uma que seria ótima se você acatasse.

- E se eu não quiser?

- Seria assinar sua sentença de morte. - era a primeira vez que Albafica se manifestava. - E não será pelas mãos de Khadija.

Todos assumem distâncias seguras uns dos outros antes de o colóquio recomeçar.

- O que você quis dizer com "nada" estar acontecendo, Yasmim?

- Simples, Avner. Estas criaturas... - ela aponta para as Noivas. - ...simplesmente, decidiram que não iam fazer rigorosamente nada até a "hora certa chegar"!

- E caso vocês queiram saber...- começa Luana.

- Ela chegou já tem um tempo. - e complementa Suzako.

- O que?

- Estávamos esperando vocês chegarem - Andrea indica a Família Vampira.

- E por qual motivo éramos esperados? - pergunta Kourin, não gostando nem um pouco do rumo que aquela noite estava tomando.

- Respostas - dizem as Noivas em uníssono.

- Esse chilique é só por isso? - ironiza Seth. - Era só pedir: O que querem saber?

- Tudo.

Estava ali a única resposta que a Lady da República Tcheca e os seus filhos não queriam ouvir, por mais que já esperassem por aquilo de alguma forma. A Anciã observa o quadro que lhe era apresentado: dentro daquela ampla sala com armas havia 8 aliados e 10 elementos hostis. Era difícil escolher o modo de proceder com aquilo, uma vez que muito estava em jogo. Não demora para que ela opte pelo tom maternal. Afinal, quem era capaz de resistir à figura de uma mãe protetora e zelosa?

- Minhas queridas, acredito que haja coisas que podemos compartilhar com vocês. - sua mente buscava o melhor modo de quebrar o ímpeto das Noivas. - Por isso, proponho o seguinte: contem o que sabem e poderemos adicionar algumas elementos.

- Por que "alguns"?

- Há verdades pouco palatáveis em todo o imbróglio em que estamos. Eis o motivo pelo qual hesitamos divulgar parte das informações que temos.

- Vocês precisam estar preparadas para ouvir. - complementa Avner. - Não é seguro divulgar tudo de uma vez.

- Seguro para quem?

Pergunta capciosa.

- Para vocês, é claro. - diz Seth. - Para quem mais?

- Não sei. - diz Sasha.

- Para os senhores talvez. - termina Alone para a surpresa de todos.

- Tomando as dores das nossas moças, meus queridos? - o tom sutilmente venenoso da Himejima é mais do que suficiente para fazer Albafica decidir em qual lado deveria ficar.

- E com razão. O que oferecemos a eles? - questiona o antigo governante da Suécia.

- O que diz, Magnus? - Kourin estava sensivelmente chocadas. - _"Tu, mais do que os demais, devias saber!"_

- Lamento, minha querida. - o belo vampiro de cabelos azuis estava cansado de tanto guardar segredos. - Foi-se o tempo dos enigmas e das meias-verdades. - ele caminha até uma velha cadeira e a arrasta até perto das Noivas antes de se sentar. - Antes que eu comece a falar, aconselho que todos se acomodem. A coisa vai ser longa.

Logo se abre um círculo de pessoas sentadas em qualquer objeto que cumprisse dignamente esta função. Os únicos que se mantém de pé são a Anciã e seus gêmeos, perdidos em algum lugar entre a confusão total e a revolta. Nunca poderiam imaginar que fosse ser Albafica, sempre tão cauteloso, a abrir a Caixa de Pandora do mundo dos vampiros. E mais especificamente, a Caixa do passado deles. Será que ele não via o perigo daquela postura? Era o equivalente a colocar uma arma na mão de uma pessoa em desespero! Nada de bom viria daquilo!

- Façam suas perguntas, mas tenham em mente algumas coisas. - os olhos rubros e frios do vampiros e sua cabeça se volta para o ar. - Primeiro: vocês não gostarão do será dito. Segundo: informações pessoais são de meu total arbítrio responder ou não. Terceiro: a crença ou descrença de vocês no que será dito me é totalmente irrelevante. Quarto: responderei do modo e na ordem em que eu julgar conveniente. Isto posto, por onde começamos?

- Quem é você?

- Magnus Erik Fältskog. Nascido vampiro no dia 7 de março de 1290 em Gotemburgo, Suécia. - ele se mantinha totalmente sereno. - Legítimo governante do Reino da Suécia, irmão mais velho de Lars Erik Fältskog, pai adotivo de Sasha e Alone Fältskog. - os olhos dele suavizam ao olhar os gêmeos, que sorriem. - O que mais?

- Por que você não governa mais a Suécia?

- Fui traído pelo Conclave e removido de meu posto.

- O que significa 'Albafica'?

- Do latim: Alba Rosa. Um apelido cretino que meu irmão me deu. - ele se acomoda mais na cadeira. - Devido ao meu apreço por rosas brancas.

- E por que o apelido do seu irmão é Afrodite?

- A vingança é um prato que se come frio. - um esboço de sorriso aparece no rosto do vampiro. - A vaidade excessiva dele sempre me irritou.

Silêncio

- Só isso? - havia algum tédio no tom de voz do sueco.

- O que são os vampiros?

- Uma aberração da natureza. - é Avner quem rompe o silêncio. - Cujo primeiro registro conhecido surgiu no Egito, em algum ponto do século VI a.C.

- E quem é você?

Ele inspira longamente e sem a menor necessidade.

- Avner Niels Himejima Albrecht. Nascido no dia 1 de Abril de 1438 em Praga, República Tcheca. - ele boceja. - Filho de Kourin Himejima, Lady Suprema da República Tcheca e Thomas Niels Albrecht, chefe do Conclave e Governante Protetor Eterno da Dinamarca - havia uma ironia palpável na discrição que ele fazia de Asmita. - Gêmeo mais novo de Seth Niels Himejima Albrecht, vulgo Awad. Namorado de Yuzuriha Yiren. Cunhado de Khadija Al-Salah. Historiador do Conclave junto com Seth Niels Himejima Albrecht, esposo de Khadija Al-Salah, nascida em...-

- Já entendemos, meu cunhado. - era bem verdade que a árabe queria rir do timing cômico inexistente do vampiro. Brevemente, ela olha para o marido como se estivesse perguntando _"E você? Não vai falar nada?"_.

- Posso pular a parte da apresentação? - o silêncio responde. - O codinome Awad eu comecei a usar no século XVII, em decorrência dos fatos que tiraram minha mãe e Albafica do Conclave.

- E o que houve?

* * *

**Trechos coletados em Teerã, Irã. Data provável de criação: 549 a.C a 544 a.C**  
**Local: Egito. Criador: Artan, diplomata a serviço do Império Persa. Dinastia Aquemênida.**  
**Tradução: Agrippa o Africano, século IV d.C**

_Meritaten segue doente._  
_Temo pela vida dela e da criança em sua barriga todos dias. Presencio o sofrimento de minha esposa pelas horas a fio. Ela sangra, delira, sente muita dor, a luz a incomoda, os alimentos não permanecem em sua barriga. Sua pele da cor de madeira empalidece. Nem as orações ou qualquer conhecimento de nossos curandeiros consegue melhorar sua condição. Devo manter-me firme eu meu ofício de servir à Terra dos Arianos **(3)**, porém, o estado em que a outra parte de minha alma se encontra assombra minha mente - tal qual faz Ereshkigal **(4)**, aquela a quem imploro distância._

_xxx_

_Meritaten piorou sensivelmente nas últimas horas. Não dorme, não come, sangra e sofre. Mãe Kishar **(5)**, onde estás? Por que não nos ouve? Deuses de minha esposa, deuses das terras do Egito, por que também não respondem? Minha Meri é tão devota a vós! Isto não tem peso? Os gritos dela quando aumenta a agonia não satisfazem os ouvidos de divindade alguma? Será que apenas os malditos Assaku** (6)** nos ouvem?_

_xxx_

_Há quatro dias ocorreu um milagre!_  
_Depois de horas em trabalho de parto, horas nas quais o cheiro do sangue e os gritos agoniados de uma mulher preencheram uma casa, a vida se fez presente. Duas vidas! Ah, abençoada Ishtar **(7)**! Meritaten trouxe ao mundo duas crianças. Dois bebês saudáveis!_  
_Em respeito ao sofrimento de minha esposa, permiti que ela escolhesse os nomes: Shamisé (N/A: a primogênita) para a menina mais velha e Najja (N/A: segundo a nascer) para aquele que será o meu herdeiro. Sinto-me esperançoso como há muito não me sentia! Por breves momentos, no sorriso exausto de Meritaten, deslumbrei os filhos que virão._

_xxx_

_Já se passaram 5 anos desde o dia em que parte de mim se foi para Irkala, mas a dor ainda é tão intensa que o peso daquele dia maldito ainda se coloca sobre meus ombros como no dia em que a luz deixou os belos olhos negros de minha Meritaten. Até hoje desconheço o que foi aquela febre infernal que atormentou-nos tanto. Não vi outra pessoa com aquela doença em momento algum._

_xxx_

_Minha boa irmã Farideh._  
_Escrevo-te para que saibas de teus sobrinhos. São crianças saudáveis e felizes, na medida do possível. Sinto-me impelido a casar-me de novo, pois todos os pequenos precisam de uma mãe. Permiti, em memória da mãe deles, que fossem iniciados nos Mistérios da religião daquela que os trouxe ao mundo. Entretanto, compartilho contigo, minha irmã, uma angústia que me consome desde que meus filhos nasceram. Digo-te, Farideh, eles não são normais! Os olhos são vermelhos como os rubis que tens em tuas pulseiras. Najja come a carne quase crua como se nada fosse e não lida bem a luz. Diz que o sol o queima e que seu sono se manifesta só durante este tempo. Quando chega a noite, ele fica tão desperto quanto os morcegos que cruzam o céu. Shamisé não é acometida de mais anormalidades, mas é estranhamente forte para uma criança e ainda mais para uma mulher! Meu amor por eles é inabalável, mas penso que a doença que lhes tirou a mãe amada fez de meus pequenos algo a mais. Algo estranho. Algo profano._

_xxx_

**Trecho coletado em Bagdá, Iraque. Data provável de criação: 531 a.C.**  
**Local: desconhecido. Criadora: Shamisé, filha do diplomata persa Artan e da nobre egípcia Meritaten.**  
**Tradução: Recaredo, século V d.C**

_A travessia está a mostrar-se tão cansativa. Saímos há 10 dias do Egito e, em meio ao calor sufocante e à poeira inefável, a Babilônia das lembranças de meu pai não parece estar mais próxima. Dói lembrar-me do momento em que se fechou a tumba de meu pai, pensar que a presença segura dele vivem apenas na memória é desalentador. E o comportamento beligerante e errático de meu irmão não ajuda. Najja perdeu muito de seus pudores agora que Artan não mais está aqui para repreendê-lo ou censurá-lo. De algum modo, entendo estes modos estranhos de meu irmão, pois agora não temos mais que nos manter escondidos ou em perpétua vigilância. Nossa força está livre, mas qual será o preço desta liberdade? Pego-me pensando em como será nossa vida em terras persas. Oro aos deuses de meu pai e de minha mãe para que lá, em meio a outro povo, possamos criar um novo lar._

* * *

- Como puderam perceber, Meritaten foi a Mãe. - Albafica encarava algum ponto fixo no teto. - Aquela cujos genes permitiram que nós, desafortunados seres, existíssemos.

- Já descobriram que doença foi esta? - pergunta Lilian.

- Eu chamei de Febre da Cripta tão somente por licença poética. - esclarece o sueco. - Mas não me arrisco a dizer o que causou.

- Creio que tenha começado com uma infecção viral. - diz Yuzuriha. - Só que nunca se viu um vírus mutar tão rápido a ponto de causar defeitos genéticos na geração imediatamente seguinte. Talvez Meritaten já tivesse uma predisposição a isso. Um defeito genético que tenha facilitado sua condição, mas ainda assim foi um azar enorme. Doença certa na pessoa certa.

- A doença parece com uma encefalite **(8)** . - comenta Veronique. - O que seria um bom motivo para que o marido não tivesse visto mais ninguém com o problema. A exposição pode ter vindo de um alimento contaminado que ela tenha consumido ou uma doença autoimune que tenha acordado.

- O que ainda deixa a questão da mutação em aberto. - o momento interdisciplinar Biologia - História havia coseguido acalmar o ânimo de Yasmim. - Acho que ficaremos sem saber.

- Tentamos descobrir onde Meritaten fora sepultada, mas não achamos registro algum com esta informação. - esse era um mistério que remoía Seth há séculos. - O corpo mumificado dela poderia ter informações úteis.

- Para o bem e para o mal. - afirma Kourin enigmaticamente.

- A senhora ainda não se apresentou. - Suzako achou por bem utilizar esta brecha.

- Kourin Himejima, nascida humana no dia 10 de Outubro de 1322 em Kyoto, Japão. - os olhos dela pareciam mais vermelhos do que o de costume...é isto não era um bom sinal. - Nascida vampira em 1363. Lady Suprema da República Tcheca e Historiadora Emérita do Conclave. - Podemos regressar ao tópico inicial? - havia algo potencialmente pavoroso no sorriso gentil dela. Quase como uma vontade assassina.

- Sim. - mesmo depois de tanto tempo, Avner ainda achava essas mudanças de humor da mãe assaz sinistras. - Logo depois desse relato de viagem, não há mais nenhum documento que pudéssemos atribuir à Shamisé ou a seu irmão. Houve um silêncio de 300 anos até que ouvíssemos algo deles novamente.

* * *

**Trechos coletados em Bagdá, Iraque. Data provável de criação: 220 a.C**  
**Local: Babilônia. Criador: Arsames.**  
**Tradução: Recaredo, século V d.C**

_Há um clima de ansiedade entre os meus irmãos. Hoje, mais uma entrará para o nosso abençoado grupo. Vejo-a daqui, aguardando sobre o altar de pedra, seu corpo jovem coberto por um fino tecido branco, a pele branca treme e os cabelos cor de ferrugem estão largados ao seu redor. Linda, realmente linda. E assim o será para sempre. Como seremos todos nós, os escolhidos de Shahryar **(9)**, nosso líder. O portador da eternidade._

_A jovem recém-transformada se chama Adiba e está agora nos braços de nosso senhor, fazendo a transição da vida humana para a nossa vida longeva e sem sol. O preço que pagamos. Ao lado deles está a Rainha, a irmã abençoada de nosso irmão, Malekeh **(10)**. Malekeh também é linda - com seus olhos de rubi, pele de âmbar e cabelos de azeviche. Ao contrário de nós, ela é sempre quente, pois do sol ela desfruta. Por isso, seu nome também é Mehrnaz, a glória do sol. Tal privilégio veio com o preço da esterilidade. Malekeh não distribui seu dom. Enquanto seu irmão pode gerar um milhão de filhos, a bela senhora mantém-se casta e de ventre seco._

* * *

- Como vocês já podem imaginar...- Albafica fora para o lado de seus filhos adotivos. - Najja mudou de nome e dedicou-se ao nobre esforço de infestar o mundo com vampiros, ao passo que sua irmã não tinha como passar sua sina para ninguém.

- E como bem sabido, uma mulher infértil não tem valor. - a boca de Khadija azedou ao dizer isto. - Assim, o irmão assumiu o comando do grupo.

- Esse grupo tinha um nome? - questiona Liu.

- Frashgard. Algo como "ressucitado" ou "tornado novo". - esclarece Kourin. - Um lirismo excessivo para grupo de parasitas em reprodução.

- A senhora tem sua espécie em alta estima...- comenta Luana - _"Não que eu possa discordar disto..."_

- É tão somente o conhecimento profundo de causa. - diz Sasha.

- Então, o que aconteceu foi que os irmãos criaram um reduto de vampiros na Babilônia. - acrescenta Alone. - Por que?

- É um mau hábito que os vampiros tinham. - Avner brincava compulsivamente com uma moeda que tinha tirado do bolso da calça - Transformar várias pessoas e contaminar o mundo com mais seres chupadores de sangue.

- Um problema que nossa infertilidade súbita tratou de resolver. - acrescenta Albafica. - Contudo, as coisas mudariam dentro dos Frashgard.

* * *

**Trechos coletados em Alexandria, Egito. Data provável de criação: 138 a.C**  
**Local: Roma. Criador: Malekeh**  
**Tradução: Hadassah de Canaã, século IV-V d.C**

_Estar longe da Babilônia provou-se um alívio assaz bem vindo em minha vida. Roma é bela, grandiosa, mas sinto que está sempre à beira de um colapso. Pessoas muito ricas e outras tantas muito probres, escravos de todo lugar. Não muito diferente da Babilônia, é verdade. Os cheiros e cores também mudaram, são mais úmidos e frios, mais florais talvez. Não é estranho que me pegue pensando em meu distante e perturbado irmão. Seu estranho e sombrio dom o fez volátil e licencioso, Arsames confidenciou-me como ele matou 4 de seus recém-criados filhos por insultos imaginários que os mesmos teriam cometido._

_xxx_

_Irmão, meu._  
_Podes não acreditar, mas estás sempre em meu pensamento. Preocupo-me diariamente com teu bem e creio piamente que a distância será benéfica. Digo e repito, estás confuso e tão inebriado pela solidão que buscas em mim o consolo que só terás com uma esposa. Com uma mulher que for tua outra metade. Dizes que eu sou este pedaço que te falta e, de certa forma, sou mesmo. Contudo, não somos os reis da terra arenosa de nossa mãe, onde irmãos desposavam irmãs. Falas com frequência de como os deuses agem da mesma forma, e te digo, por mais que não acredites, não somos deuses! Somos diferentes, sim. Entretanto, não cometas jamais a blasfêmia de se comparar aos deuses. Não atraia para si a fúria deles._

xxx

**Trechos coletados em Alexandria, Egito. Data provável de criação: 133 a.C**  
**Local: Roma. Criador: Malekeh**  
**Tradução: Hadassah de Canaã, século V d.C**

_Mesmo ainda longe, sinto meu coração saltar de alegria!_  
_Chegaremos à Pérsia em poucos dias. A comitiva é pequena e discreta, como pedi que meu amor providenciasse. Arsames permaneceu em Roma, encontrou naquela estranha e grandiosa cidade um companheiro e, por ele, lá permanecerá. Desejo toda felicidade ao meu amigo e àquele com quem repousa seu coração. Admito que sinto falta da companhia de Arsames, meu longínquo amigo de viagens e missivas, mas há comigo aquele por quem meu coração esperou por séculos. Meu belo romano, meu Gaius. Seus cabelos curtos e da cor do ouro são macios, adoro passar meus dedos por eles, sentir a suavidade jovem. Tão jovem é meu marido e amante, ainda fresco em seus 22 anos. Cheio daquela esperança viva dos que esperam viver muito. E viverás, meu querido! Nasceste em Romá e renascerás na Pérsia, onde viveremos a plenitude de nosso sentimento._

_xxx_

_Sinto a fúria de meu irmão em cada olhar e em cada pedra de nosso reino sob o chão._  
_Depois de muito tempo, fiz valer minha autoridade entre os Frashgard. Sou a Rainha, sou a primogênita e escolhi meu companheiro. Deia ele meu amor, minha alma e, por intermédio de meu irmão, dei a ele a vida eterna. Sou dele e ele é meu de forma completa e absoluta._

_xxx_

**Trechos coletados em Roma, Itália. Data provável de criação: 130 a.C**  
**Local: Babilônia. Criador: Gaius Albinus Aurelius**  
**Tradução: Magnus Erik Fältskog, 1408 d.C**

_Minhas andanças pela cidade fazem com que eu a aprecie mais e mais. Há algo hipnotizante na Babilônia, como se cada esquina deste lugar contivesse um mistério milenar que chama meu nome e sussurra como uma amante intensa para que vá e o desvende. Roma está sempre comigo e sempre estará - mas na Pérsia distante e antiga foi onde encontrei a felicidade real. Minha Rainha, minha Mehrnaz, Shamisé, Malekeh. Todos os seus nomes e alcunhas me trazem alegria. Nem mesmo o sombrio azedume de meu cunhado irmão-de-noite- tem poder para arrancar-nos do soberbo contentamento de nosso amor. Amor prestes a ser aumentado. Como será este ser que virá ao mundo em poucos meses?_

_xxx_

**Trechos coletados em Roma, Itália. Data provável de criação: 130 a.C**  
**Local: Babilônia. Criador: Gaius Albinus Aurelius**  
**Tradução: Kourin Himejima, 1408 d.C**

_As horas passam e não sinto cansaço algum. Não consigo fartar-me da bela imagem que tenho à minha frente. Elas dormem tranquilamente. Mãe e filha. Minha Shamisé e nossa linda Aurélia. Minha esposa se opõe a tal nome, mas ela é filha de um romano e deve possuir um nome romano. E qual nome seria mais apropriado que este? Aurélia. Dourada. Uma cor digna de alguém único. Shamisé a chamou Roxana. Luz, na língua da Babilônia. Sim, nossa filha é a luz. Luz nascida em meio aos filhos que se perderam do sol._

_xxx_

******Trechos coletados em Roma, Itália. Data provável de criação: 128 a.C**  
**Local: Babilônia. Criador: Arsames**  
**Tradução: Kourin Himejima, 1408 d.C**

_Viemos, eu e meu Marcus, para conhecê-la. A nova Mehrnaz. A filha amada de nossa Rainha. Aurélia é seu nome para o pai e para Marcus. Para ela mesma, para sua mãe e todos os nossos fraternos de sangue e alma, a menina se chama Roxana. De seu pai, a menina tem apenas alguns traços, pois ela veio da mesma fôrma de Malekeh. Os cabelos de noite sem lua, os olhos de sangue e a pele de âmbar novo. Na pequena é forte o sangue de Meritaten. Nela há um marca, um símbolo egípcio que não me é desconhecido, mas cujo nome não me ocorre agora. Diz a minha rainha que conjurou em sua pequena tal marca para que a mesma pudesse sempre lembrar o quão única ela é. _

_Contudo, algo me preocupa. Alguém me preocupa. Meu Rei. Pouco afeto tem ele por sua sobrinha ou por seu cunhado. Vozes me chegam de que o comando do Frashgard deve ir para as mãos de Gaius. Faz sentido, eu suponho. Malekeh é a mais velha. Deu a luz a uma criança saudável. Pode e creio que vá gerar outras. Tem um marido de nosso sangue e nobre estirpe. Uma estirpe que há de trazer mais seres únicos para este mundo. Uma estirpe que manterá para sempre presente a benção de Meritaten._

* * *

- Algo me diz que o titio não gostou nada disso. - afirma Nadeshiko.

- Nem um pouco. - assenta Kourin. - É deveras difícil abandonar o poder quando se está habituado com ele.

- A marca de Roxana... - a curiosidade era maior que o dissabor de Ravena com a possível resposta. - É essa coisa maldita que temos?

- A própria. - confirma Avner.

- No que a louca da Shamisé estava pensando quando deu isto para a filha? - Alize externou o desgosto que as Noivas sentiam daquele símbolo.

- Creio que ela não soubesse que a coisa ia acabar se tornando uma marca de distinção do grupo. - comenta Khadija.

- Ela pôs um alvo em todas nós. - diz Andrea. - E para quê?

- Como mãe, não vejo nenhuma resposta lógica. - diz Kourin. - Mas compartilho da opinião de minha nora. O sangue carregou a magia, mesmo que sua intenção inicial não fosse esta.

- O que aconteceu depois?

* * *

**************Trecho coletado em Túnis, Tunísia. Data de criação: 127 a.C**  
**Local: Babilônia. Criador: desconhecido**  
**Tradução: Seth Albrecht**

_Serviço feito como ordenado. Nosso grupo entrou na cova e matou os que lá dormiam. Não sei se foram todos. Local incendiado. O "presente" já despachamos para Roma. Voltaremos à Roma em alguns dias para recebermos o pagamento. _

**************xxx**

******Trecho coletado em Ravena, Itália. Data de criação: 127 a.C**  
**Local: Babilônia. Criador: Drusus Cassius Pedius**  
**Tradução: Seth Albrecht**

_Amigo Gaius._

_O que me pediste está feito. E não te preocupes, os executores foram vitimados por uma infeliz horda de bárbaros no regresso de sua empreitada. Espero que teu "presente" tenha chegado e que faças bom uso dele. Como vão tu e tua filha? Soube que a pequena cresce bela, digo que deves encontrar uma mãe para ela. Minha irmã Cássia cumpriria belamente este papel. Trataremos disto numa missiva próxima. Por enquanto, fico na espera de tua resposta._

_xxx_

**************Trecho coletado em Ectabana, Irã. Data de criação: desconhecida**  
**Local: Ectabana. Criador: desconhecido**  
**Tradução: Avner Albrecht**

_Ainda sinto o fogo infernal em meu rosto mesmo depois de tanto tempo. Meus irmão de sangue ardendo e gritando. Nosso santuário ruindo e a cabeça de nosso Rei sendo arrancada de seu nobre corpo. Sei quem fez isto e por que fez isto. Eu estava lá quando o motivo de nossa queda ocorreu. A morte dela. A morte de nossa Rainha. _

_Roubada da vida pelas mãos do irmão. _

_Violada por aquele que nasceu do mesmo ventre, que bebeu do mesmo leite, que tem o mesmo sangue. A loucura se apossou de nosso rei. A morte da Glória do Sol cobrou um preço. A fúria dos Aurelii **(11)** caiu sobre nós como a manta da morte. A vingança é tudo._

_A primeira vingança veio da própria Rainha, pois a prata com que feriu o irmão não saiu de seu corpo e nem cicatrizou. O pedaço de metal dentro do corpo lhe causava dor a todo tempo. A segunda veio com o marido e sua horda de estrangeiros sedentos de sangue. A terceira virá da Mehrnaz viva. Da pequena Roxana. Ela poderia ter sido como uma luz a nos guiar, mas pelo comportamento do tio, acabará por se tornar a luz do sol. Nos calcinará até haver apenas pó._

**************Continua**

* * *

**(1)** 'Pai' em dinamarquês

**(2)** Em francês:" Essas filhas de uma desgraçada..."

**(3)** É o que quer dizer 'Irã'. :)

**(4)** Ereshkigal: deusa mesopotâmica que governava Irkalla, o mundo dos mortos.

**(5)** Kishar: deusa mesopotâmica que representava a mãe terra

**(6)** Assaku: divindades e espíritos malignos da mitologia mesopotâmica.

**(7)** Ishtar: deusa babilônica da fertilidade, amor, guerra e sexo.

**(8)** Encefalite é uma infecção aguda no cérebro e que tem vários tipos. Alguns de seus sintomas são: febre, dor de cabeça, fotofobia e febre.

**(9)** Shahryar: 'rei' em persa.

**(10)** Malikeh: 'rainha' em persa.

**(11) **Esse duplo 'ii' no final do nome é o jeito esquisito de se colocar plural no latim.


End file.
